Torn: Redux
by Perfect Beauty
Summary: Losing the one you love is a very tragic event in itself. But, losing the one you love to your best friend is another story disguised as Sakura Haruno's life. Jilted? Left at the altar? Oh yeah. That's her. Sak/Ita. Gone Fishing...
1. You oughta know

**June 2012 ANs  
>Since this site is doing a purge on M rated stories, I decided to edit Torn just a bit so it will not be taken down. Keep in mind I am going to follow the same plot I have in my mind but it will be slightly different since I can't keep the sexy, sexy scenes I had before (cough chapter 3 anyone?). This story has been recently edited for reposting, but nothing else has changed. I hope you will enjoy it, whether reading it for the first time or the fiftieth!<strong>

**Feedback is always appreciated. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>"Yes, Sasuke-kun I'll marry you."<p>

"Ino, will you be my maid of honor."

"Sasuke, you have to meet my best friend Ino."

"Naruto, where's Sasuke?"

"He's not coming is he?"

"Ino, how could you?"

"It's over."

* * *

><p><strong>Torn: Redux<strong>

**Chapter 1:**

** You oughta know**

* * *

><p>As she sat next to the large window on the outskirts of the event, she felt like a practical stranger. Given that she knew most of the people in the room, she still felt like a stranger.<p>

If it hadn't been for the large centerpiece of flowers before her eyes, then she may have thrown a tantrum by now.

It was funny as she watched them swirl around the dance floor. It was a blow to the heart every single time she saw him smile at her. It was practically a blow to the soul once she saw them kiss with love lining their blue and grey eyes respectively.

The ceremony had been something similar to a dream she once had but she never thought of the ending.

_ What had she done to deserve something like this?_

As the fine details of the room mocked her, she glanced around the room once again to catch the eyes of the other two women she once called her friends.

They stared back; reminding her of the fact that_ she_ was now the social outcast in the room. She delicately raised her glass to her enemies and tilted her head back and downed her seventh glass of champagne.

It went down smooth and with a satisfying gulp.

_Ah. Wedded bliss._

The women continued to eye her with distaste as they moved to the other side of the room where they was designated to sit.

Sakura tapped her glass in anticipation of another.

_Ah drunken bliss._

She liked this feeling. She welcomed it.

It took her mind off things or rather it took her mind off _everything._

She looked back at the ladies once again but they had already turned their backs on her.

No surprise.

It was funny how things changed once you were ditched at the altar.

* * *

><p>The twinkling of the lights bought her out of her stupor. It was almost time for the toast of the evening. Oh happy joy.<p>

It had never occurred to her that what she was doing was probably the most unhealitest thing she had ever done mentally to herself. Her shishou, Tsunade, had called her a masochist. But, she venomously denied the fact.

Oh no.

She was a woman scorned. Mistreated. Hurt. Confused. The list of adjectives ran on until the line of incredulity was painfully blurred.

She wanted to hurt them in the form of a twelve gauge shotgun but she knew she could not. She loved them but hated them all the same.

The closed her eyes and she took a sip of her eighth glass of wine.

_Sasuke._

That one word or rather _person_ brought so much pain to her life over the last year. No matter what she did, she couldn't shake the fact that she still loved him. Even after all the pain he had put her through, she still cared for him. Of course, she still wanted to knee him in the nuts as a thank you but she knew she could not.

_'Selfish bastard.'_

A tinkle of laughter reached her ears as she looked up. The blond woman, her former best friend. Ino was caught up in the words she was exchanging with the one she loved. It was funny how Sakura thought Ino was not the marrying kind. As a matter of fact, Ino had once said herself that she was not the marrying kind. That she would forever be a blond party girl.

It was funny how things changed once you have stolen your best friends' fiancé.

* * *

><p>"What is she doing here?" someone whispered.<p>

As she looked up into the eyes of one of the nondescript bridesmaids, Sakura came to the conclusion that maybe this hadn't been one the greatest plans she ever had.

She rushed to her feet, moving blindly, toward the waiting exit to the balcony.

The rush of clear undiluted air welcomed her as she brushed her soft pink locks from her eyes. Her bright green eyes tingled as she looked out at the ocean surrounding the beautiful Uchiha Manor.

She took a glance down and wondered if…what would have happened if she lost her grip and plunged to the jagged rocks bel….

No. She couldn't.

She _wouldn't_ think that way.

She took a deep breath and tried to clear her head but that same twinkle of laughter echoed in her thoughts.

She closed her eyes and allowed her grief to take over.

She could still seem them.

Together.

Their hands bound together in a tight grip as they approached her as she cried her eyes out. She had been clad in the white Sarah Burton gown she had specially made by the designer herself.

But, of course that wasn't significant at the moment.

She would never forget the sadness and worry that lined the blonde's face as they silently approached.

Why she was worried about her she could never figure out.

She hated_ him_.

She hated _he_r.

She hated _them_.

But, most of all, she hated herself the most.

* * *

><p>As she stared out at the sea once again, the unchecked tears continued flowing down her face, paling her blemish free complexion.<p>

She could still remember the day he proposed.

They had just awakened from a delicious night of candlelit dinners and lovemaking. It hadn't been romantic but she still loved it all the same.

She knew Sasuke wasn't the most emotional person in the world but she still loved the way he looked into her eyes when he pulled the diamond 6 ½ carot Tiffany ring and slipped it upon her finger.

She had been the happiest woman in the world.

She had a wonderful fiancée.

A wonderful ring.

And most of all, she had a wonderful life.

* * *

><p>As they continued to get closer to the wedding date, things began to change.<p>

He would argue with her over the smallest things to the point where she ended up in tears and giving in once again.

He would be cold, almost unbearably distant.

If she didn't have the symbol of his love on her finger then she would have wondered if he ever truly loved her at all.

* * *

><p>She looked down at the cliffs once again. The surf pounded the jagged rocks in accordance with the chaos in her mind. Tears rose to the surface once again.<p>

Now she knew, he never loved her at all. It was one thing to marry her best friend but to do it on this day was the most antagonistic thing he had ever done.

She absolutely hated him.

Love be damned.

In her mind, today was supposed to be the sacred day of all.

That one day every little girl dreamed about.

The day every woman looked forward to.

The day a person was no longer and individual but a member of a solid cohesive unit.

Yes, today was supposed to be a very special day.

One year ago. On this day...

_Was supposed to be her very own wedding day._

* * *

><p><em>an: Better than the original? hmm?_


	2. Because of you

**Edited: 6/09/2012**

_A/N: I decided to go back and edit this story a bit so it can fit within the guidelines of this site. I appreciate the comments. Thank you again for your feedback._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"There's so much to do. Ino will you help me?"<p>

"Ten Ten and Hinata will you two be my bridesmaids?"

"Naruto, it's not the end of the world that I'm marrying Sasuke."

"I am so happy."

"He is so late. Where is he?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

"It's over."

* * *

><p><strong>Torn:Redux<strong>

**Chapter 2:**

**Because of you**

* * *

><p><em>Why did I come here?<em> she screamed internally as the images that she tried to suppress tore through her mind.

The tears that covered her face were now gone as a fit of rage crossed her features. She could get over the fact that Sasuke married her best friend but she could not excuse the fact that they had chosen_ today_ of all days to celebrate the _sham,_ I mean, _union_ they called a marriage.

She closed her eyes; the memory of the day she asked Ino to become her maid of honor flooded her senses.

She and Ino had been best friends since the days of Konoha Academy.

At first, they had been rivals who argued at every waking moment. She had been the new girl in town at the age of six and Ino had been the most popular child of them all.

Of course, the two had become friends after an accident where Kiba had pushed her into the mud when they were 7 years old. The blond had rushed to her side and plucked her from the mud and into her life. Ino had commented that her forehead and been the biggest she had ever seen and proceeded to ask her if she was part alien. Sure, enough the two became best friends as well as rivals. It wasn't until Ino moved away that Sakura valued her friendship. After all, the blond kept her on her toes.

When her boyfriend of 5 years had finally proposed, Sakura had been over the moon. She had called Ino, who had been living in New York with her boyfriend ,Sai, to come home and be her maid of honor.

She never knew how much of a mistake that was until it was too late.

She never once saw the secret glances that had been happening between her best friend and her fiancee.

But,it seemed that everyone around her knew but didn't feel the need to inform her.

A conversation she had with Tsunade floated through her grief and she was reminded that her shishou had indeed saw through Sasuke's antics.

She had tried to warn her without actually coming out and saying it. At the time, she had no idea what her shishou was referring to but it wasn't until now that she realized that Tsunade knew all along. Too bad she didn't listen.

At that realization something inside her died.

She had been a fool for loving him so fully and completely.

A moment of memory flashed through her mind and stuck to her like a leech. She could feel the life being sucked out of her as she thought back to the day that supposed to be the very best day of her life. It was at the moment she truly blamed herself. She was a complete idiot.

When the day of the wedding had finally arrived, she was dressed beautifully in her white Sarah Burton gown when she noticed that Ino had yet to make an appearance.

She knew that it was Ino's personality to be somewhat of a flake so she had brushed it aside thinking the blond would eventually turn up.

Mistake number one.

After her bridesmaids, Hinata and Ten Ten finished her makeup she inquired if they knew where Ino was. The two had shrugged their shoulders and claimed that they did not know where the blond was.

Of course, they already knew.

Mistake number two.

When Sasuke's best friend, Naruto, came into the room to view her wedding dress, she knew immediately something was wrong. Naruto's face was always an open book. He was a happy bubbly blond who wore his heart on his sleeve. After he hugged her and complimented her on the gown, her guard instantly went up. Naruto had a worried look in his eyes and Naruto never worried about anything except...Sasuke...

"Naruto, what is wrong? Is it Sasuke?"

The blond brought out his signature fake smile as he tried to placate the now worried bride.

"Teme is fine Sakura-chan. It'll all be over soon."

Indeed it was…..

Mistake number three.

* * *

><p>As she wiped the tears from her eyes and stared into the night, she knew that she had to go back in soon. A part of her wanted to stand there on the balcony and hide from the world but she knew she couldn't.<p>

"I'm a stupid, stupid girl." She whimpered as she slid closer to the edge of the balcony.

The feeling of desolation shot through her core as she looked down once again at the jagged rocks below. It would be so easy if she…..

"Ah, I didn't realize anyone else was out here." A new voice said as her green eyes whipped over to the intruder.

Standing there in the shadows was the outline of a man with broad shoulders and dark raven hair.

Sakura took a moment to clear the tears from her eyes before looking back at the man in a clear light. With a gasp, she looked back at the stranger once again.

_Oh kami._

* * *

><p>He watched her the entire night.<p>

Sure, most people would call such intrigue strange but for some reason he rather liked the look of the pink haired woman in the black dress.

He found it ironic that she would wear black to a wedding. Most people wore red or pink as sign of happiness but not this woman. With vibrant, intelligent green eyes, he wondered what made her chose black. Black was seen as a sign of grieving or rather a symbol of bad luck when worn to a wedding. Normally he was not the superstitious type, but it was something weird at play here.

He watched as she continued to eye the guests of honor with disdain lining her features.

He had never seen someone look at his foolish little brother in such a way.

He had to find out who she was. Maybe she was someone interesting.

* * *

><p>When she looked up at the shadow she would have never thought that she would be looking into the mirror image of the man she loved.<p>

_Sasuke_.

Her mind gasped she took in the enchanting image before her eyes. _No, not Sasuke._ She concluded to herself as she got a good look at the man once he stepped into the light.

With dark raven hair and equally dark smothering, onyx eyes, this man could have been a dead ringer for the one she loved.

As she continued to stare shamelessly, logic as well as highly tuned medical skills kicked in. She analyzed the man with a critical eye as she took in the minute details. Her medical diagnosis? This man was not Sasuke but rather someone related to him.

If she hadn't been born a genius then she would have slapped herself in frustration.

This man standing roughly at 5 foot 10 inches was not her beloved Sasuke. She took in the higher raised eyebrow and the slightly narrower face that gave away to her conclusion that this man was not Sasuke. Since Sasuke only talked about one other member of his family she figured this had to be the illustrious older brother Sasuke talked about.

Itachi Uchiha.

"Ah, I did not mean to startle you" Itachi said as he continued to eye the beautiful young woman.

As she stared into the mesmerizing dark eyes, she could feel herself turning into a pile of goo on the floor.

Those eyes...

Those eyes…seemed to bore a hole through her body and see through to her soul.

_Dear Lord. What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p>As the two continued to stare at one another, the scent of honey invaded her senses. This man was not only gorgeous but he smelled good also…..<p>

_'Wait, he what? Who am I Kiba?'_

"I did not realize anyone was out here. Forgive me for my intrusion." The dark haired man stated as he approached the patio doors.

With a small glance over his shoulder, he looked back at the pink haired woman who had a disturbed look on her delicate, pretty face.

He wondered what she was thinking.

"Ah, no need to apologize. Itachi." She whispered.

The sound of his name rolling off her lips stopped him in his tracks. She knew his name but he did not know hers. _Had they met before?_

"Ah, I apologize. I do not seem to recall your name miss. Is it not impolite to call me by name when I do not know yours?"

A small chuckle escaped the woman as the smell of lilac invaded his nose.

Bright, apple green eyes crinkled with laughter as she listened to the dark haired man give her lessons in etiquette.

_Yep, definitely an Uchiha._

"I apologize, Itachi-san. It had not been my intention to be rude. I just felt like going incognito tonight."

Itachi nodded his head in understanding as he took in the woman's words.

Sure, he understood the need of not wanting to be disturbed but this was also a wedding. A wedding was a place where people were supposed to mingle.

But, since she still insisted on being rude then he had to teach her on proper etiquette.

"Since you do not intend on introducing yourself properly then I will introduce myself first. I am Uchiha Itachi."

A raised eyebrow greeted him as she finally made his introduction. The woman continued to stare back defiantly before her green eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Very well, Itachi-san. I am Haruno Sakura."

A mock eyebrow of surprise was given at the mention of her name. Now that they were properly introduced Itachi knew exactly who Sakura was.

Sakura Haruno.

26 years old. Bright pink hair and green eyes. Physician at the age of 25. World renowned medical prodigy who was taught by Tsunade "The Sannin" herself. Former fiancé of Uchiha Sasuke.

He had read the file on Sakura once he found out that she and Sasuke had gotten engaged. It was Uchiha procedure to run a background check on the future spouse of an Uchiha.

He had never once really cared about the private details of his foolish little brother private life. But, looking at the pretty woman before his eyes, he wondered if he should have made an exception.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Haruno Sakura." Itachi said politely before turning back and walking over from where he came.

If she did not desire company, then he didn't want to make someone uncomfortable with his presence.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too, Itachi." She said informally before turning back to the balcony.

Itachi stopped in his tracks before looking over his shoulder once again. He could see the sadness and depression written all over her features. He was curious as to why she had decided to attend the wedding. He couldn't have imagined it being easy for her. After all, seeing the person you love marry someone else had to be a low blow.

"Tell me Haruno, why did you come here?" Itachi asked softly.

His voice was light but it carried over to where the pink haired woman could hear. The question brought her out of her dark thoughts. She didn't really have to answer his question but a part of her wanted to. A selfish part of her just wanted someone to be on her side for once. She wanted validation that this had not been her fault.

"I….I don't know…" she answered honestly before looking into those almost familiar eyes once again. She could feel her chest tightening as he continued to stare back at her. She could feel her throat tighten as the pain of the situation rose to the surface.

"I…still care for him." She whispered.

"Hmm. That is admirable Haruno Sakura" he said quietly. It was a moment before he could speak again. A strong gust of wind ripped across the balcony whipping the dark hair from his face. In a second, she was rendered absolutely speechless with the beauty of his pale skin.

_'So much like Sasuke.'_

"May I suggest going in now? They are doing the toasts very soon." Itachi remarked softly.

Sakura nodded her head slowly as she tears began to slow. She wouldn't allow Sasuke and Ino the satisfaction of knowing that she had broken down just moments before. She was a strong woman. She could hold her head high in the face of adversity.

"Are you prepared…Sakura?" Itachi asked quietly.

He could see that she needed a moment so he stood quietly and watched as she brushed the tears from her beautiful eyes.

After a moment, she turned to the silent, elder Uchiha with a bright smile lighting her features.

Now she was ready.

Itachi stepped forward and held out his hand.

Sakura took a deep breath before taking his hand.

She was finally ready.

* * *

><p>The whispers began to spread as she stepped into the room. Obviously everyone knew who she was and why she was there.<p>

As she gazed toward the young, happy couple once again her heart crumbled within her chest.

Sasuke hadn't noticed her…at all.

A short, male waiter crossed her path as she continued to follow the dark haired man who still held her hand. She snagged a glass of white wine with her free hand as they continued along their path.

It wasn't until they made a stop in the center of the dance floor that Sakura realized that she was in the center of the room.

Her heart dropped to her feet.

Uh oh.

"Itachi, what's going on?" she whispered as she looked into the dark eyes of the older brother of the man she loved with her entire being.

"Ah, I am not quite sure. If I am not mistaken, dancing of some sort."

"Dancing?" she inquired softly.

She hadn't danced since the day Sasuke told her she wasn't very becoming as a dancer. Sure, at the beginning of their relationship she had two left feet but as she continued to dance she became much better at her craft. She had absolutely loved dancing. She had loved it as much as she loved medicine.

It wasn't until Sasuke gave her the ultimatum that she had finally given up dancing for good. It hurt but she had thought she had done the right thing for the sake of their relationship.

It saddened her to see just how wrong she had been.

"Ah, I think I will pass Itachi-san. I have two left feet anyway. I'm sure I will do nothing but crash into others or damn your feet to hell."

Itachi smirked as the list of excuses Sakura used to get out of dancing grew longer and longer.

Normally, he was not much of a dancer himself but his mother had insisted on ballroom dancing classes when he was younger. Of course, being the clan's resident genius, he became proficient in all forms of dance.

But, she didn't need to know that.

"It is not polite to leave your dance partner in the middle of the dance floor." Itachi commented with a smirk.

Sakura eyed the dark haired man with a smirk of her own. When had he asked her for a dance?

"I must have missed it when you asked to dance. I apologize, Itachi-san." She said sarcastically. She tugged against the firm grip once again.

Instead of tugging away as she had planned, her tug sent her spinning into the arms of the waiting elder Uchiha. With a firm smirk in place, he dipped the pink haired beauty sharply but with smooth, elegant grace.

A gasp escaped her lips as the dip was something she had not quite expected.

Dark eyes locked with green as a fiery heat shot through her core like lava.

"Hn...dance with me Haruno Sakura."

* * *

><p>As the two swirled around the dance floor for the second time, she began to wonder how she ended up in this particular in this situation. She had no intention of dancing with the elder Uchiha.<p>

As she looked into the eyes of her dance partner she once again noticed minute things that set Itachi and Sasuke apart. While the two men shared the same dark hair and eyes, she noticed the small wrinkles within her partner's face which obviously screamed "I'm not Sasuke."

Then, there was his aura in general. Whereas Sasuke who was sometimes standoffish and aloof; this man took the characteristics of Sasuke and increased them tenfold. This man gave off a feeling of power, strength, and coldness.

It thrilled her and terrified her all at the same time. Not a good combination.

He twirled her around the room once again. He hadn't said a word since he had asked her to dance. Normally, she thought that was fine but her thoughts and feelings were in turmoil. A part of her wondered what would happen if Sasuke looked up and noticed that not only was in attendance at his wedding, but she was also dancing with his older brother.

A shiver shot up her spine.

She didn't even want to imagine what would happen if Ino noticed her before Sasuke did.

No, she wouldn't think about it. After all, she was invited.

"You don't talk much, do you?" she blurted before she could stop herself.

The ghost of a smile appeared at his lips before his face became completely blank once again. She looked around once again and noticed the intense glare of the same nondescript bridesmaid she had noticed earlier.

"I think I may have upset the members of your fanclub." she said teasingly.

"Ah, I would guess so if I had a fan club." he answered quietly, as he tightened the grip at her waist.

"Are you kidding?" Sakura remarked with a frown. She gestured to the bridesmaid once again. "That girl looks like she wants to surgically remove my brain from my body right now."

"Ah, that is quite unusual. I think you are mistaken Haruno."

As they continue to move about the floor, Sakura closed her eyes and allowed the music to casually sweep her away. If she closed her eyes long enough, she could imagine that she was in Sasuke's arms once again. She would give anything to hold him one last time. But, she could no longer do that. She only had her memories as well as her dreams.

This moment was the closest she would ever get to Sasuke ever again and the pain of that recognition shot through her body with extreme accuracy.

A tear slipped down her cheek.

It had only been a year and it still hurt.

_Would the pain and emptiness ever go away?_

* * *

><p>"Haruno..." he began as the pink haired woman began to pull away from him once again. Before he could stop her, he saw the tear filled eyes and knew that her happy facade had fallen apart<p>

"I don't even know why I keep doing this to myself." she said quietly before turning on her heel and walking off the dance floor.

Itachi stood there for a moment before stepping forward and catching the young woman before she stumbled.

She clutched his sleeve as the tears that had threatened to fall earlier began to seep out the corner of her eyes.

She looked back at the happy couple once again and once again her heart shattered to pieces.

The man she loved was now in the arms of her best friend. But, for her that was not the worse part. For her the most heartbreaking moment was the look of undying love her dark haired prince gave the blond woman in his arms.

Pain clutched at her throat to the point where it was unbearable to breathe.

Sasuke had never looked at her in that way.

It hurt. It just plain hurt.

"Please...Itachi..." she croaked as the tears slid down her pale cheeks.

She had finally reached her breaking point. Tsunade had tried to warn her but she didn't listen once again...

The pain of the situation had finally consumed her.

Her soul was officially ripped to pieces as if the grim reaper himself had ripped it out.

She had to get out before she caused an even bigger scene.

"I have to get out...I have to get out..."she whispered hysterically.

Her eyes connected with the same familiar and unfamiliar eyes once again and she felt her heart shatter.

As she looked up into his intense gray eyes, the only thing she could see in his eyes was pity.

And pity was the last thing she needed.

As the tears slid down her pale cheeks, the pain clutched at her soul once again, leaving her slightly breathless.

"Itachi...please...will you...take me out of here..."

* * *

><p><em>an: cries..._


	3. Do what it do

_A/N: Sorry for the delay folks. Normally, I would update fairly quickly but this chapter just didn't want to be written. For those of you who have read the original then you have a slight idea what is to come this chapter. The beginning is actually the same as the original Torn but please read it through to the end. A lot of things have changed with this chapter. Also, a hint of warning with this chapter...if you are under the age of 16 then I would suggest skipping over this chapter. If you don't like "adult situations" then I suggest skipping this chapter..If you are a Sasuke/Ino lover then...this chapter ain't for you...lol. As of this moment this story has moved to the rating M. You have been warned. I don't go up to the highest rating for nothing._

_As always feedback is greatly needed and appreciated._

_edited: 6/9/2012_

* * *

><p>"Ino, I think this dress is perfect!"<p>

"Shishou, I'm not threatened by Sasuke's fangirls."

"No, those are not the centerpieces I ordered!"

"No, Sasuke we can't change the wedding date."

"He's not coming is he?"

"You...don't want to get married."

"It's over."

* * *

><p><strong>Torn:Redux<strong>

**Chapter 3:**

**Do What It Do**

* * *

><p>"Itachi...please...will you...take me out of here...<p>

Those words were all she needed to say.

Like the true gentlemen he had been bred to be, Itachi escorted the young pink haired doctor back to her home. He knew she was not in any condition to leave on her own given the fact that she had probably been drinking and she had seen the love of her life marry another woman. Deep down, he wanted to take her home to somewhat right the big wrong that had been done to her by his foolish little brother.

He knew Sasuke no longer cared.

"Haruno Sakura, are you capable of getting into the car?" He asked, as he tried to ease the tired and distressed woman into the far. So far she was not cooperating but he had thought maybe if he asked nicely it would shock some sense into the distraught woman. Unfortunately, his attempts remained unsuccessful.

As luck would have had it, Sakura nodded even though her body was completely numb. She hadn't noticed the intense glare the dark haired man graced her with after her silver heel grazed against the paint of the shiny black BMW.

As Itachi followed her hollowed directions, he was completely at a loss as to what exactly he was supposed to say to her. He knew his words would only rang hollow, empty and full of pity. Even though he did not know her personally, he sensed that she would not want his pity of his words of how sorry he was. Also, there was the fact that despite being bred to be a polite young man with a full repertoire of manners, he was not used to giving comfort to others, given who he was.

As he pulled up to the cream colored mini mansion in the exclusive, Yamoto Estates,Itachi admitted to himself that he was slightly impressed with what he saw. The house, more like a mini mansion, was cream colored three story house, complete with a long extensive circular driveway and a bustling rose garden that lined the driveway leading to the front door. Outside the house near the doorstep held the most charming effect of all. At the left side of the doorway, one small golden mailbox sat to the side with the words "The Doctor is in" lined in black cursive writing. The mailbox was small and efficient but Itachi thought it was absolutely charming.

One thing he could say about this woman was that she held her own.

She wasn't the type to lay around waiting for a man to come along to take care of her. Her house was located in one of the most prime locations in all of Konoha. She was definitely the symbol of a successful woman.

Itachi parked the sleek car into circular driveway and pulled the key from the ignition. The two sat in silence as Itachi continued to analyze the young woman who now seemed like a mystery to him.

With dark green eyes and magenta eyelashes, Sakura was stunning in the moonlight. A part of him ached to touch the silky pink locks. But, he was an Uchiha. He was not allowed the indulge in such frivolous things.

Sakura stared blankly at the house as if she was trying to make a decision about something. As to what she was thinking exactly, Itachi didn't even want to hazard a guess.

"Thank you for giving me a ride home, Itachi-san. You left your little brother's wedding just to bring me home. It was really kind of you." Sakura spoke, with a small smile lighting her pale features.

Itachi was so handsome, and he looked so much like Sasuke...if only...

"It was not an inconvenience. Take care of yourself, Haruno Sakura." Itachi said softly, as he looked once more into the emerald eyes that were glowing with a soft fire.

_Ah, so this must be the real Haruno Sakura Sasuke told me about._

"Wait, Itachi-san. You were doing so well in being a gentleman until now. Hasn't your mother ever told you that a gentleman should always walk a lady to the front door?" Sakura teased, her bright green eyes glimmering with delight.

If Itachi wasn't surprised about her change in moods before, he definitely was now. His dark eyebrows rose in surprise or rather shock at the reprimand.

He hadn't been reprimanded since he was a young boy and his beloved mother had caught his hand inside the cookie jar before dinner. The moment still made him cringe to this day whenever he looked at a cookie jar.

"Ah, I see. I will walk you to your door then." He offered his arm and she took it with a grateful smile upon her face. Her long, silky gown dragged against the concrete as they made their way toward the front door.

She quickly retrieved her key from the small black clutch that had been by her side the whole night. She quietly opened the front door before turning back to the gorgeous, dark haired older brother of the man she loved.

A trickle of light from the television illuminated the front porch giving it a soft, pale light.

Somehow, the soft lighting made her seem even more seductive.

Itachi understood that she was beautiful and highly successful but _seductive_ was not a word he had not associated with her upon meeting her tonight. Could he have possibly made an error in judgment? A soft jasmine and lilac perfume wafted up to him. Invading his senses.

It was _definitely_ possible he had made an error about her.

"It was very nice of you to walk me to the door Itachi." Sakura said licking her lips. She watched with mild amusement as he tried to hide his bit of discomfort.

"Goodnight, Haruno Sakura." Itachi said mildly.

"Goodnight." She whispered in reply, but before he could take a step away from her, she ran her hands over the lapel of the black jacket immediately drawing him closer.

"What are you..."

Her other hand reached up behind his neck, pulling his neck down and standing on her tiptoes to lock her lips with his. Her lips were insistent, _almost desperate_ against his, coaxing him out of his shocked state.

This wasn't right. This woman was his foolish little brother ex fiance.

But, Itachi was a man. And a man could only take so much.

He was becoming slightly intoxicated by her scent. The lilac and jasmine were swirling around him pulling him in and drawing him closer. His last bit of fight left when she began to nibble against his bottom lip. That in itself crumbled every resolution not to encourage the young woman.. But, her lips were so _inviting_ ….so _insistent_.

With a soft groan of surrender he gave in. He pulled her closer as she continued the kiss. The heat continued to grow by the minute.

Inside Sakura gave a yelp of success.

She knew what she was doing was cruel, to use him in such a way. But, if she couldn't have Sasuke then she would take the next best thing: His brother…Sasuke's_ older, much sexier brother…_

As she pulled her lips away from his, she placed her mouth against the outer shell of his ear licking and maneuvering, making him push up against her with a groan.

"No, we cannot do this." He gasped, as he pulled away from the lips begging to be kissed.

"Yes, we can Itachi." she said as she kissed the sensitive area of his neck.

"No, we cannot. You were engaged to my brother. You still love him. It is Sasuke you want." Itachi said as he tried to pull away from the insistent kisses that continued on his neck.

"Not Sasuke, Itachi. I want you." She whispered onto his neck, her mind too far gone to care that she was feeding him lies.

"Itachi...would you like to come in..so I can thank you properly?"

For the first time in his life, Itachi was at a standsill. He knew the right thing to do was to get into his very nice car and drive home.

To his house. Alone.

But, there was something about this woman that called out to him like a siren's song. Or it probably was hormones. Either way, it seemed as if this was a battle his body threatened to lose.

"Itachi..." she whispered as she licked onto the shell of his ear once again.

A groan erupted from his lips as he picked her up in one fell swoop.

"Let's go in."

* * *

><p>When she had given him the invitation, she never imagined he would take it as far as he was taking it right now. A part of her excited. Another part (the logical side) quivered in absolute terror.<p>

Firm, calloused hands parted through the soft pink strands as soft kisses were exchanged. Itachi moved toward her like a lion in search of his afternoon meal. He radiated power and confidence. As he placed the kisses against her neck, Sakura moaned in anticipation.

She wanted him.

_Sasuke._

Calloused fingers massaged the sensitive area at the base of her neck. Now that felt good. All she had to do was…turn off the lights...

Twin pale hands ran down the firm soft skin, exploring the sensitive area it had just touched. A moan of pleasure burst from the pink haired woman as the whispered into the ears of the man of her dreams. This was…..pleasure….a flame erupted beneath the pit of her stomach.

This is absolute bliss…

"Ah, yes" she hissed as his mouth crept along her neck once again.

With one hand buried at the base of her neck, another hand began to creep along it reached the valley of her full chest.

"Ah." She whimpered as the hand moved from her neck to the zipper of the black dress she wore to the reception.

With one swift tug, the dress went flying as he expertly trailed his tongue along her sensitive neck.

Sakura broke the sweet embrace only enough to kiss him, first gently and lingeringly, almost tentatively, and then more insistently, her lips parting to allow her tongue to coax his to meet it. Complying, he deepened the kiss, the hand in her hair holding her tightly to him as he stole the breath from her lungs.

When his shin hit the edge of the bed, Itachi let his hands slip to her hips, pushing her slightly away. "Lie down." he whispered as he watched the green eyes before him glaze over in pure lust. He rather liked the look her eyes. It was the look of a person who wanted another. It was a look of pure arousal.

"Please..."

Itachi took her hurried invitation, shifting himself to hover over her, his body propped up with one elbow to her right, and a knee between the two of cupped her breast, the flesh at the same time firm, yet yielding, and she gasped when his fingers found her nipple.

A gasp escaped her lips as he quickly latched onto the tender flesh.

_Sasuke!_

Itachi's dark eyes studied her reaction. With a quick look of resolve, he lingered at the valley of her breasts before continuing downward.

He wanted to truly claim her as his.

When the lust filled green eyes looked back at him in mild shock, Itachi decided to lose control just this once. With an intense and lustful gaze, his hormones took over.

"Sakura...open your legs."

* * *

><p>Sakura couldn't quite remember where she was when Itachi came up for air. All she could feel was her body tremble uncontrollably as dark eyes watched.<p>

Good Lord, this man was some type of God.

"Sakura..." he mumbled before leaning over her body and placing a kiss on her lips. She groaned, as she tasted herself on her lips for the first time. It was by far the most erotic thing she had ever done.

As he finally broke the kiss, Sakura looked down and noticed that he was in fact still clothed.

_'How in the hell did this happen?'_

"Tell me..."she mumbled as she slid a soft hand to his broad chest. "Why do you still have clothes on?"

Onyx eyes locked onto the brazen green as he looked down. A small smirk lined his features as he pulled at the tie at his neck.

"Ah, I don't know. Perhaps you should assist me."

Inside Sakura quivered in joy. She closed her eyes. She could almost see his face.

_'Sasuke.'_

Urgent hands shot out and removed the tie before he could even blink.

God, she wanted him right now.

"Damnit, just get over here and do it alre..."

Before she could even finish her sentence, Itachi already had her legs over his shoulder.

With one last look at the man standing before her, Sakura only had a moments notice before he opened wide and plunged deep.

* * *

><p>Sakura yelped as the strong grip tightned around her legs.<p>

"Oh yes. Oh yes. Oh yes" she whimpered as the invading object continued to pillage and plunder her body. She shifted her hips back to receive him better, and the incredible feeling of fullness and tightness as he slid inside her completely was enough to make her cry out in excitement.

"Yes, God. Yes!"

As he continued to go deeper, she could feel her body tingle in a way that it never tingled before. Jesus. She was almost there, all she had to do was...

A lick against the neck sent her moaning in pleasure. God, this was by far the best sex she ever had. A bit adjustment to her inner most sweet spot sent a shock of pleasure down her body. She couldn't help it as the words not needed words of encouragement slipped from her lips.

"Yes Sasuke. Right there! Right there! God, I love you so much, Sasuke!"

The name leaped from the walls as the man who was _not_ named Sasuke stiffened on top of her.

The deep voice that had once been laced with lust took on an arctic tone. "What did you say?"

His onyx eyes leap out at her as a look of absolute fury crosses his features.

It was at that moment she truly realized her mistake.

_'Shit.'_

" I-I meant...Itachi." Sakura mumbled, too little too late. Itachi's dark eyes continued to glare at her as if she had mentioned kicking puppies was fun.

The feeling of completeness that had begun to overtake his body was beginning to fade as he stared at the young woman who he now thought couldn't get any lower. Itachi quickly rose and begun to dress, his body taunt with anger.

"Wait! Itachi! Please! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! I'm still drunk!" Desperately, Sakura gazed at the dark haired Uchiha as he continued to dress.

He had to finish...

"Could this be why you wanted the lights off, I assume? So, I could be the stand in for Sasuke?" Itachi said softly as he paused in dressing. His onyx eyes glittered dangerously as he stared hard back at the woman.

"Does it fucking matter, Itachi? You HAVE to help me finish!" Sakura cried, as the tears of unfulfilledness ran down her cheeks.

A look of absolute venom was shot in her direction as she clutched the sheets. The look he had given her was so harsh that she recoiled from the look. This wasn't how she wanted this night to turn out.

"It matters to me Haruno Sakura. I am not some stand-in for the foolish little brother who left you at the altar. Now I understand why my brother left you after all. For once I can say my foolish little brother did not make a foolish decision.. You are truly a selfish woman."

"How dare you?" She demanded. With a tug of her sheets, she covered her body, feeling ashamed and infuriated all at the same time.

"I could ask you the same thing." Itachi said quietly as he buttoned the last button on his white button down shirt.

Sakura was silent.

What could she say? What could she do? Guilt soared through her bloodstream making the final wall she had built up crumble.

She truly had hit rock bottom.

She shrank from his gaze.

Itachi looked absolutely furious with her, even though he had held her moments before stroking her hair and whispering her name.

It seemed like all of that disappeared the moment she said Sasuke's name.

For the fortieth time that day, she cursed the day Sasuke was born.

This was all his fault.

Tears slipped down her pale cheeks as the impact of the situation finally caught up with her.

She had just slept with Sasuke's older brother._ What had she been thinking?_

"Haruno Sakura, I do not appreciate being lied to or used." Itachi said, his voice beyond arctic.

A flutter of anger rose within her chest. It was immediately squashed by the overwhelming need for him to finish what they had started.

"I do not know what I was thinking to involve myself with such a situation." he finished as he looked back the woman who had moments ago gave him some of the best sex he ever had.

_God, what had they been thinking?_

"I am not going to apologize for what I did, Itachi." she scoffed, her anger mounting once again. "And for the record I was not using you. You knew full well going into this that I was still in love with Sasuke but you slept with me anyway. If there was anyone at fault here, then it is you."

A beat of silence punctuated her statement as her words shot into his heart. It was within this moment he realized that what they had just shared meant nothing to her.

_Nothing at all..._

"Ah, so it is." Itachi said, as a look crossed his features. His dark eyes illustrated his anger but he words said something else entirely.

"I don't regret it for a moment." she said quietly.

Itachi continued to stare at the woman before he took a small step forward. His dark eyes locked with the tear filled green as he crossed the distance between the two.

"Would you like me to continue what I started, Sakura?" He whispered softly as he towered over her, his dark eyes roaming over the body that was tingling under the sheet.

"God, yes." Sakura breathed, panting. She licked her lips, anticipating the pleasure that was sure to come.

_'Kami, he is so handsome.'_

Dark eyes stared down at her as she trembled beneath his gaze. Her body began to tingle as she imagined him touching her.

_Itachi had the hands of a God._

"Too bad then." Itachi said softly.

Soft, warm lips met trembling ones as the flame that had ignited between the two dwindled into absolute silence. Tears ran freely from her closed eyelids as pale fingers reached out and brushed her soft cheeks.

That feeling of dissolution began to rise within her core once again.

_It was almost as if he was saying..._

"Goodbye Haruno Sakura." He whispered softly into her ear.

With last one last soft brush of his body against hers, he left the room, confirming the she was alone...yet again...

The front door clicked as he left.

With a sad smile, Sakura crumbled to the floor once again. Her tears were no longer held by the binds of dignity that once seemed unshakable. Soft sobs wracked her shoulders as she allowed the feeling of despair that hovered the entire night to finally take over her body.

The silky black dress that now lay on the floor made her feel dirty and cheap. She grabbed the dress and carried it to the kitchen where she promptly set the garmet on aflame in the sink.

She slid to the floor once again as the flames hungrily ate the silken fabric. As the rise of smoke filled the air, Sakura could only lay there helplessly.

Sobs echoed throughout the place she had once called home...

It could be so easy for her to end it all at that moment but she knew she couldn't...

As she watched the flames, the only thing that ran through her mind was the simple words:

_God...What have I done?_

* * *

><p><em>an: Was it better or worse than original? Too much? Not enough? FYI: This chapter has been edited so it can meet the M rating on this site . For those of you who are looking for the full blown detail of what happened during the ahem "moment" between Sakura and Itachi then send a pm and I might "accidently" send the very unedited version to you...lol_


	4. Someone like you

**A/N: Thank you guys for your feedback and your words of encouragement. I really appreciate it.**

**edited: 6/10/12**

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan, you look so beautiful in your dress."<p>

"Ino, where have you been? The wedding is about the start."

"Sasuke, where are you?"

"I just want to end it all."

"Sasuke...why?"

"Sakura!"

"It's over..."

* * *

><p><strong>Torn: Redux<strong>

**Chapter 4.**

**Someone Like You**

* * *

><p>Dark, blurry images jumped from the shadows as she finally opened her eyes. If it hadn't been for the stench of smoke invading her nose then she would have thought she had succeeded in ending things completely.<p>

Her entire kitchen lay in complete disarray as she finally stumbled to her feet. The dark silk, Chanel gown lay in ruins as she closed her eyes in tortured memory.

She had done something last night.

Something she shouldn't have done.

She silently wondered if the Gods were having a field day laughing their asses off at the soap opera her life had ironically become.

"I shouldn't have slept with him." She said to herself as she removed the burnt dress from the sink. Even though the stench was beyond all imagination, she could still smell the scent of Itach's cologne in her nose.

God, what was she thinking?

For a moment, she feared closing her eyes. She could still see him so vividly in her mind. The hugging, the kissing, the sex had all been mind-blowing. For a moment, she allowed herself to believe that maybe this hadn't been just a one night stand with someone. But, ultimately she knew she was wrong.

As she made her way up the staircase to her large bedroom, Sakura thought of the many things she could or rather _should_ have done differently. For one, she shouldn't have slept with Itachi. Secondly, she shouldn't have screamed Sasuke's name out in bed.

Inwardly, she cringed as she thought back to that particular moment.

It hadn't been her most shining moment by far and she absolutely regretted it. Even though she loved Sasuke, Itachi didn't deserve that. But, the sex had been so good that…never mind.

'_Maybe I should go back to bed_.' She thought as she walked into the spacious marble bathroom. It only took one look in the mirror to confirm that she looked like a pink haired demon strung out on speed. It only took that one look to also confirm that her day was going to be shit.

_'I think I am going to take a leave of absence for a while_.' She thought to herself as she stepped underneath the warm water.

She knew that Tsuande would understand if she decided to take a little time for herself. The day before, Tsunade had tried to persuade her to take a temporary leave. She knew that Sakura was having some difficulty dealing with the fact that her best friend had indeed married her ex fiancé.

When she had received the invitation in the mail, Sakura had wanted to drive off a cliff to her doom. She was fairly sure that it would have hurt less.

She had told Tsunade that she was going to the wedding in order to gain some closure on the whole Ino/Sasuke situation. But, in actuality she attended so she could show Sasuke what he had been missing. A part of her wanted him to admit that this had been some type of joke and that he wanted her back now. Not to say that she would have but still….

"I shouldn't have gone to the wedding." She mumbled once again. As the warm heat enraptured her body, she made the promise of her a lifetime; to herself.

Today she was going to make the resolution to get on with her life. What happened with Itachi had been..._fantastic_, _nerve-wracking, fulfilling_.. unfortunate...if she had been at another place in her life and had he not been Sasuke's brother then he would have made an excellent...

_No._

She couldn't think about that. No matter how many times she tried, she couldn't get the way she treated him out of her head...

As she rubbed the jasmine strawberry blossom shampoo into her shoulder length pastel strands she could only think of one thing.

"God, I am so fucked up."

* * *

><p>If he had lived in another dimension, Itachi imagined himself being someone powerful beyond belief. Someone who did not care about the feelings of others. Someone who did whatever it took to do whatever was necessary to achieve his goals.<p>

Someone of high stature...someone like...well himself...or a ninja...

When he woke up this morning, he secretly wondered just who he pissed off to have ended up in such a compromising position he had been in the night before.

That girl...that woman...Haruno Sakura...had gotten under his skin the way no woman had ever had. He had always prided himself on keeping a calm, cool demeanor when faced with adversity. But, it had taken a single lick to set his mind and his body aflame...It was as if all self control went out the window.

As he sat gazing out at the dark, ominous clouds on the horizon he wondered if he should mention what happened to his brother.

_No._ he thought.

Sasuke would probably overreact upon finding out that his older brother had fell into the same trap with the same woman.

No.

Even though a part of his body craved hers again, he had to let it go. She did not love him. What happened between them last night had only been a onetime thing.

Yes, this woman,Haruno Sakura, would remain his moment of lost composure.

This would be a secret he would take to his grave.

* * *

><p>"Where is it? Where the hell is it?" Sakura muttered to herself as she threw the fluffy sofa cushions to the ground.<p>

She was fairly sure that she had brought her cell phone home with her last night.

_Where the hell is that phone?_

"The last place I had it was in my purse when Itachi…"She blushed.

Now was not the time to think about that.

"God, I hope I did not leave it in the Uchiha Compound last night" she muttered to herself as she looked under the sofa once more before rising to her feet.

"I really don't want to see that place again." She said quietly before walking over to the large desk to pick up her car keys.

She picked up the keys to the silver, seven series Beemer that sat quietly in the garage. She had just locked the front door to the mini mansion when a thought hit her like a ninja with extreme PMS.

She had lost her cell phone...which meant she could use her home phone to call it..._duh._..

'_Why hadn't I thought of that sooner?' _she thought ironically.

In the words of her old high school classmate,Shikamaru. This day was really turning out to be troublesome

* * *

><p>Itachi watched as his younger brother marched up to the tall, downtown building with a peep in his step and a smile on his normally sulking face.<p>

He knew Sasuke had yet to go on his honeymoon with his wife because he felt he had to help close a deal on a project he had been working on.

Itachi found it ironic that Sasuke wanted to help even though his presence was not really needed... or _wanted_.

Sadly, Itachi knew Sasuke would have insisted on being there anyway. Unlike Itachi, Sasuke was the baby of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke did not grow up with the mounting pressure to be the best that Itachi had to deal with.

Sasuke was coddled and somewhat spoiled.

Even though he loved his baby brother, Itachi knew Sasuke was soft. He did not have the ingrained viciousness that his father insisted that every Uchiha male should have.

Which was why Itachi longed to be as free as his brother...someday...

"So, he's still a pain in the ass huh." a voice remarked sarcastically.

There standing in the doorway was none other than Itachi's former partner, Kisame Hoshigaki.

Itachi stood motionless as the man moved forward. Kisame was one of his closest friends and unfortunately could read him like a book.

"So, the brat finally got married? I thought he was still hooked up with that Karin chick that used to follow him around." Kisame remarked as he slid into the plush chair in front of the large desk.

Itachi blinked owlishly before taking a step forward to talk to his friend. Maybe Kisame could...

"Kisame, I.."

"You need to talk right?"The tall man injected quickly.

Itachi could only nod as Kisame moved quickly toward the door.

"We can talk about this over some breakfast. I'm hungry."

With a smirk in place, Itachi followed the man out of the office.

"You are always hungry."

Kisame smirked as they took the elevator down to where he parked his car on the lower level.

"Sometimes I wish I was married like the brat but then when I think about having sex with only one person forever, it scares the hell out of me."

As the image of a certain pink haired woman filled his thoughts, Itachi groaned internally in response.

Inside Itachi couldn't disagree more.

"Ah, I agree."

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later..<strong>

"So, let me make sure I have this right?" Kisame asked as they sat inside his favorite restaurant, Samehada. "You slept with your brother's ex fiancee? And not only do you screw her brains out but she calls out Sasuke's name in the middle of sex?"

"Ah." Itachi said before opening his menu.

Kisame leaned back in his chair as the weight of Itachi's situation hit him. He knew Itachi well enough to know that he did not participate in one night stands. Itachi only slept with someone he felt something for. He knew it had to be some type of Uchiha pride thing. So, for his longtime friend to say that he slept with someone was slightly huge,given who Itachi was.

"Itachi, I didn't know you had it in you." Kisame smirked as he looked at this friend once again. He could see the wheels turning in his friend's head as his words caught up with him.

He sat there in silence for a moment before a large smile erupted across his shark-like face.

He had to know.

"Don't be shy, Itachi. Tell me, was it good?"

* * *

><p>As he sat in his car after his breakfast with Kisame, Itachi was eternally grateful for the fact that he only came to town only for business. He valued his time with his best friend but he knew that if he had stayed there a minute longer then he would have to kill the man.<p>

Kisame had teased him relentlessly about sleeping with Sakura.

Itachi knew that Kisame was joking but this matter was rather _sensitive_ to him.

He didn't know what to feel towards her. Kisame had joked that maybe he had been too perfect in bed which could be the reason why she screamed Sasuke's name in the first place.

Itachi didn't know what to think of that but he knew he had to...

A loud buzzing noise sounded through the air as the sound of music began to fill his ears.

'_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too'_

There it was again.

Music.

No, it was definitely music coming from somewhere inside his car.

_Now all he had to do was pinpoint where..._

'_Ah_' he thought idly as he pulled out a small, sleek phone from underneath the passenger seat.

"I doubt Sasuke likes Hello Kitty" muttered with amusement as he examined the screen-saver on the phone. There had only been one other person that had been in his car recently. Someone who stirred up mixed feelings...someone who...

The small phone buzzed once again in his hand breaking him out of his thoughts. The damning ring-tone sprang to life and Itachi was once again stunned into silence as he listened.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Yeah._

Itachi eyes widened in amusement as the listened to the song she had chosen to be a ringtone.

_Adele. Ironic indeed._

Before he could take a moment to consider the consequences of his actions, he pushed the blinking green button. It only took a second to realize that his suspicion on who was on the other line was confirmed.

"Who are you and why do you have my phone?" one annoyed voice said over the line once it connected.

"Ah, Haruno Sakura. Why don't you take a guess as to who you are speaking with? Here is a hint: it is not Sasuke."

Over the line, Sakura cringed.

A part of her was relieved that she had not left her phone at the Uchiha compound but another part wept at the sound of the flat, unmistakable voice over the line.

_God, must really hate me right now._

"Look, I am sorry for using you the way I did. It was petty and childish okay. Now, can I have my phone back please?"

"Ah, be that as it may, you do not sound very sorry right now" Itachi remarked, obviously missing the supposed apologetic tone of voice over the line.

"Itachi, all I want is my phone back. You can curse me to hell all you want but I just need it back. You don't have to ever see my face again after that... just give me my damn phone." she snapped finally.

Itachi was not sure whether he wanted to hate the woman or be extremely compassionate towards the confused young woman over the line. She had used him plain and simple. Could he really summon up compassion for a woman he really didn't know?

'_Not likely._'

"I will return your phone but you will have to meet me somewhere else to pick it up. I have a meeting in 10 minutes so I am unable to do so at the moment."

"Fine" Sakura muttered back angrily.

She had planned on locating her phone and returning back to her bed where she had planned on spending the next few days cursing the day Sasuke ever came into her life.

"There is a small ramen restaurant near my house. We can meet there after your meeting. I will be waiting there in the back at 3pm. Is that fine with you?" Sakura replied coolly.

"I know where it is. I will meet you then." he said dryly before hanging up the phone.

And with that the line clicked dead, leaving one open mouthed doctor seething in anger.

Today just wasn't her day.

* * *

><p>At exactly 3 pm. one, dark haired, Armani suit wearing, gray eyed businessman sat with the latest edition of the Wall Street Journal lying on the table.<p>

Normally, Itachi despised the smell of ramen but the scent was welcomed in the haze of events that occupied his thoughts.

Things had not gone as planned in the meeting.

He knew Sasuke was not cut out for the cutthroat world of business but he had pushed him out there anyway. It was due to the tiniest mistake made on the behalf his foolish little brother that the investor wanted to back out on the deal.

If it had not been for the iron clad agreement he had insisted upon, then the entire cooperation would have been in danger.

_Maybe Sasuke should take a leave of absence_. He thought.

He was so focused on his thoughts that he had not noticed the almost homeless looking, pink haired woman who plopped down at his table.

Green eyes bored into gray as the woman looked over at the man who was the carbon copy of the one she had loved.

"Ah, you are late." Itachi commented as he slid the small sleek phone across the table at the wide eyed professional across from him.

Sakura glared at him.

Why did all the Uchiha males have to be so frustrating?

A part of her wished she had never looked at him. Why did he have to be so handsome? With those long eyelashes, those smothering, onyx eyes, those full lips, that gorgeous body, and his very long and gracious d... _whoa...wait_...?

Now was definitely not the time to think about THAT.

"Sorry, traffic." Sakura muttered shortly, not in the mood for small talk.

A young petite waitress came by and she ordered a small cup of tea to calm her nerves. She took a sip of tea before looking back at the man who seemed fascinated with observing.

"Itachi" she began tentatively before picking at a chipped nail. She didn't want to apologize but something inside her told her that she needed to. She knew nothing about being a male but she knew he probably felt a blow to his ego…or whatever.

"I'm sorry for what happened last night. I was hurting and I made the wrong decision by trying to seduce you. Hopefully after this you will never have to see my face again and we can put this whole fiasco behind us. I know it comes a bit too late but I am sorry." she said softly, before taking another dainty sip of her tea.

A pair of onyx eyes watched her shift uncomfortably as her words sank in. He had not expected for her to apologize for what happened the night before.

He didn't want her to apologize for what had occurred between them, but rather he wanted her to acknowledge what happened between them.

"Apology accepted Haruno Sakura." he said before rising to his feet.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she looked up at the man once again. If only he hadn't been Sasuke's older brother then perhaps...

Itachi nodded as he watched the emotions play across her small, delicate face. Even without makeup she was still beautiful...

_'If only.'_

"Thanks for returning the phone." Sakura said, before dropping a few bills onto the table. She rose to her feet and looked back the older Uchiha who eyed her with amusement.

"You are very welcome...Sakura."

"Hopefully, after this I will never see you again but if I happen to, I promise I will refrain from trying to drag you to my bed once again." Sakura joked weakly. She gave him a small pat on the shoulder, as she stepped around him and out the door to her car.

The small bell dinged as she left the shop.

The smell of lilac and jasmine invaded his nose once again.

A part of him knew that had they met at a different time, under different circumstances then...they would have been good for one another.

_Maybe next lifetime._ he thought to himself as he walked toward the door.

* * *

><p>The cold air invaded his lungs as he stepped onto the sidewalk. A strangled cough racked his body as the cold air stirred up the chaos within.<p>

He pulled out his handkerchief and coughed onto the silky cloth.

There it was.

Bright, red, speckled blotches dotted the tissue as he once again stuffed it into his pocket.

He looked back at the small ramen shop once again, the image of the pink haired beauty clouded his mind for only a split second.

He adjusted the collar of the Armani jacket once again. One single thought clouded his mind...

He knew he was running out of time.

* * *

><p><em>AN:Love it? Hated it? Thoughts?_


	5. Anytime

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. Not much of a rewrite but rather more details added. Please read through to the end... I am not a physician nor have I ever been to medical school. If there are any mistakes, please forgive me. Hope you enjoy._

_edited: 6/10/12_

* * *

><p>"Ino, how could you do this to me?"<p>

"What's done is done Sakura."

"Naruto, Sasuke isn't here."

"Where is he?"

"How could he?"

"Shishou, I just want to end it all."

"Hn, it's over."

* * *

><p><strong>Torn: Redux<strong>

**Chapter 5:**

**Anytime**

* * *

><p>"What are the symptoms of ankylosing spondylitis?" the pink haired woman asked as she looked around the small classroom once again.<p>

She only had a handful of students but they were all bright with unending potential. When she decided to fill in for one of her fellow doctors who were on maternity leave, Sakura thought she was nowhere near the teaching type. But, after a few months she started to really get into the habit of teaching others. Not only was it enjoyable but it was an extra credential she could add to her resume if she ever decided on a career change.

Not that she was thinking about changing careers or anything...

She looked to her students again and noticed that they all seemed worn out and a bit disoriented.

_'Maybe I should just cancel the rest of the lecture for this afternoon.'_ she thought to herself as she wrote something on the blackboard.

She sighed.

"Class, normally I do not do this but I am going to give you the afternoon off. But, before you go cheer I would like a 15 page paper on ankylosing spondylitis on my desk tomorrow afternoon. If anyone have any questions, then please feel free to stay after class but if not you are free to leave."

The seven students walked from the classroom as Sakura slumped down into her chair. Now all she had to do was make it back to her office and handle paperwork.

After all it was only paperwork. It wasn't that boring right?

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later...<strong>

Sakura yawned as she placed her fountain black ink pen down on the edge of her mahogany desk. She took a moment to collect her thoughts as she watched the pen hit the matter what she did she still thought about it. It had been only a month since the disastrous weekend that never really seemed like it wanted to end.

First, she went to the bastard, Sasuke's wedding, made herself look like a completely bitter woman, seduced Itachi (Sasuke's very hot older brother), stupidly yelled out Sasuke's name in the middle of sex, and then there was the whole ordeal with her lost phone the next day.

She was trying to put it all behind her...By doing the one thing she loved to do...work.

Sure, sometimes the sight of her burgundy sheets would conjure up memories of Itachi and she still couldn't stomach looking at anything related to weddings. All in all, she was trying to put everything even remotely related to the Uchiha behind her. She could not spend the rest of her life torn up over him, and she would not spend the rest of her life feeling ashamed of her actions.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Shizune, the assistant head of Internal Medicine, asked with a concerned gaze.

Sakura sighed.

She knew she couldn't keep anything from Shizune or Tsunade for that matter.

"Yes, Shizune...I'm okay. Just have a slight headache."

Shizune smiled, her onyx eyes twinkling in mischief. "Well, you can't be any further off than Tsunade. Apparently, she left the bar really late last night and had to have Jiraiya drive her home."

Sakura smiled.

If there was anyone who could cheer her up it would be Shizune. Standing tall at a whole 5 foot 5 inches, Shizune was the seemingly older sister personality. She was fun loving, cheerful, and sometimes pretty ambitious. If Sakura could have been born another person then she would have picked being Shizune.

"So, she finally gave in to the pervert huh?" Sakura said as she looked back at the smiling Shizune.

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure." Shizune said, as the smile dropped from her face. "She came in with a bad attitude this morning so please be warned. I'm not quite sure what happened but I think he pissed her off again. Before I forget, she wants to see in you her office, pronto."

Sakura grimaced.

Normally she was swamped with paperwork but for some reason her desk seemed to be devoid of paperwork lately. She should have known Tsunade was up to something.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." she said as she stood up to stretch her sore muscles. She popped her aching joints and straightened her crisp white coat which displayed her name proudly.

She looked back over to where Shizune stood and was surprised to notice the sharp Jimmy Choo heels her fellow doctor wore. She was also mildly surprised to notice the clingy black dress that Shizune seemed to be hiding under her coat.

'_Genma must be coming to town_.' Sakura thought as she noticed the makeup the lined Shizune's eyes. Shizune for all intents and purposes never wore makeup. As a matter of fact, the only time she had ever seen Shizune in makeup was the day she was supposed to be a bridesmaid in her...

'_I'm not going to let the bastard ruin my day.'_

"So, Gemna must be coming to town huh?" Sakura said with a laugh as she trailed Shizune down the long narrow hallway, her own heels clacking against the hard white floor.

The smile that lighted the raven haired woman face could have lit up a billboard in Times Square.

"Yes, he is coming by to pick me up after my shift. I am so glad to see him. I haven't seen him in months." Shizune chirped happily.

As she continued to speak, Sakura began to tune out the woman she now considered one of her best friends. She was by all means happy for Shizune and Genma but a small part of her was envious. She wanted someone who loved her as much as Genma loved Shizune. The love they shared was something most people never even dreamed of.

As they rounded the corner something very solid bumped into them. "Oh!" Sakura cried before the papers she had been holding hit the ground. Today just wasn't her day.

She took a moment to collect her thoughts and drown the bit of nausea before looking up. Her green eyes widened in surprise as she noticed the tall figure that loomed over her.

Standing there with a twinkle in his left eye was someone she wasn't quite keen on seeing.

"What on Earth are you doing here...? Kakashi sensei?"

* * *

><p>When she had finally made it to the office where her esteemed colleagueboss resided, Sakura let out a sigh of relief. When she had run into their old teacher, she had absolutely surprised. Her old teacher was legendary for skipping out on going to the hospital even though he was actually a doctor.

Even though he had retired from the profession years ago, she still considered him her teacher.

But, it had been when he once asked her out that she realized that he hadn't seen her as his student. He had seen her as the woman she had grown to be. When he picked her up from the ground a minute ago, she could almost see the appeal Kakashi had. He was handsome, successful, and rich and had a great body. Obviously, the man was a catch but for some reason he just didn't do it for her.

She was more into the tall, dark, and handsome with onyx eyes with Armani suits and..._Wait...what_?

She sighed and tried to cleanse all thoughts of Itachi, Sasuke, or Ino and whoever else had screwed her over from her mind. She was a professional. There was no room for personal issues here.

Raising her manicured fingers, Sakura gave a hard rap against the oak door.

"Come in" a voice grumbled, which was followed by a loud thump.

She sighed to herself one last time before pushing open the door and walking in.

One, majestic, blond haired, golden eyed woman stared back as she walked through the door. As she walked over to the large mahogany desk within the room, Sakura was hit with a wave of dread as well as nausea.

"Ah, Sakura good of you to come in on your during your leave of absence." Tsunade said pointedly as she stared back at the green eyed woman.

From her distance in the center of the room, Sakura blushed red with guilt. She had meant to be done and out of the office before Tsunade came in but her shishou surprised her. She had pulled something that was almost a rarity. She had come in before noon.

"Ah, glad to be here shishou. Was there something you needed?"

The blond stood up and walked over to the edge of the desk where the pink haired woman eyed her intently.

"Sakura, take a seat."

Sakura gladly accepted the seat as she noticed the serious look in her mentor's eyes. Tsunade never looked this serious after a night of drinking. This proved her theory correct that Tsunade didn't sleep with the old pervert...Poor guy...

"Sakura, as you know, I absolutely loathe Sasuke Uchiha for everything he has ever put you through. He was arrogant, disillusioned, and treated you like the gum beneath his shoe on the day that was supposed to be the happiest days of your lives. If I could get away with ripping him limp by limp then I would have done that a year ago."

Sakura cringed as her mentor began to ramble. Sure, she hated Sasuke as well as Ino for what they had done to her but it still didn't change the fact that it happened. A small traitorous part of her still loved the bastard and it slightly hurt her to hear her mentor talk about him.

"...And it goes without saying that if the bastard walked in today, then I wouldn't have hesitated from ripping his spine out and tell me why was in the world was he so damn broody...he hasn't gone through..."

"Shishou, I am sorry for interrupting but is there a point to this rant? I would rather not hear about Sasuke if you don't mind."

Guilt shot across the blonde's face as she noticed the strained smile on her student's face. "I didn't mean to bring that up, Sakura. I just wanted you to know that you are a professional woman who can do better than that conniving bastard and his little..."

"Shishou" Sakura said quietly. "You're doing it again."

The blond sighed as she stood and walked over her large comfy chair at the desk. She folded her hands as a peaceful expression crossed her face. Only her eyes betrayed her for they glittered in seriousness.

"Sakura I brought you here because there is a case that has been stumping me for the last couple of months and I don't know how to proceed."

Sakura's pink eyebrows rose in surprise. Now that wasn't what she expected. Tsunade was one of the best doctors in the world, what could she possibly be stumped on that she could help with?

"Shishou, I would be honored to help. What exactly is the problem? Symptoms?"

"The patient is a 31 year old male who has a history of coughing up blood in mucus, shortened breath, and recurrent episodes of pneumonia. He will not allow treatment for this or will not allow a biopsy to be done. I believe since the patient has declined treatment it has proceeded to the next step being lung cancer."

Sakura eyebrows rose once again.

"Do you have an x-ray or anything?"

The blond silently slid the document to the woman before turning to the window. She closed her eyes in anticipation; she knew Sakura would figure it out as soon as she looked at the x-ray.

As she took a good look at the x-ray, Sakura's eyebrows shot up once again.

This case seemed pretty obvious to her but she didn't want to voice her opinion in fear of being incorrect. What she couldn't understand was just why she was here?

"Sakura, I know you have figured out that the patient given his recurrent episodes of pneumonia and by his x-ray is most likely to have cystic fibrosis. But, there is something else you must know about this young man. He is a high successful businessman who is the head of his family's company. He does not want this information to leak for fear of some type of mutiny within the company."

Sakura nodded her head absently even though she was frowning on the inside.

This man was obviously sick if Tsunade was worried about him. But, then again Tsunade cared about most of her patients.

"Shishou, you're saying this but I still can't quite understand why I am here? You're telling me all of this as if Sasuke is the one who..."

_Wait. Head of family's company? Highly successful?_

A trembling hand rose to her face as her green eyes been to water, even though she hated him, she didn't want him dead. Nausea rose within the depths of her core again as she thought of about the former love of her life dead. Was this the reason why she was here?

"Shishou, is Sasuke going to...?"

One golden eyebrow rose in response, before a frown crossed her features.

"No, baka." she bellowed, as she thumped her fist against her desk. In frustration she slid, a cream folder across the desk, no doubt being the medical record of the man in question.

"Shishou is it really necessary for me to..."

"Shut up and read it Sakura."

Sakura bowed her head in defeat. "Yes, Shishou." she said as her vibrant eyes began to scan the page.

For the first time since Sasuke's wedding, Sakura felt her heart drop. There it was. The name she had never imagined would ever be associated with Cystic fibrosis.

Itachi Uchiha.

The head of the large business conglomeration owned by the Uchiha brothers. Itachi and Sasuke.

No.

Fate couldn't be that cruel, but judging by Tsunade's sad but stern gaze she knew it could be.

"Sakura, what I need you for to do is convince Itachi Uchiha to become your patient."

* * *

><p>It was the look of wilting pity from Tsunade that sealed the deal for Sakura.<p>

She had seen that look enough times to know pity when she saw it. It only served to remind her of everything she had went through with Sasuke and Itachi.

Instead of the hostile route as she had intended she decided to take a different type of approach.

"Shishou, if Itachi does not want treatment then how am I supposed to convince him otherwise?"

Tsunade shrugged her shoulders before leveling the young woman with a glare. "How in the hell am I supposed to know Sakura? You are the genius here. Figure it out."

"But, shishou you should know that I...he...we..."she began before cutting herself off. Tsunade didn't need to know that she slept with Itachi. She knew Tsunade had a very stern rule about doctors becoming involved with patients. If she told Tsunade then she wouldn't be able to help Itachi...

"Shishou, Itachi is Sasuke's..."

"I know who he is!" Tsunade snapped before turning away and glancing out of the window.

Two women sat in silence before the elder blonde spoke once again.

"He blames himself you know."

The silence continued to linger as Sakura tried to pull herself together instead of lashing out in anger.

"Who, shishou?"Asked in a strained tone.

"The Uchiha. Itachi. He blames himself for what happened to his family."

Sakura gasped but continued to mull over what Tsunade said.

_'Itachi blamed himself?'_

"But..." she began tentatively."It wasn't his fault shishou...he had been only 13 at the time when his family...when his parents..."

"I know" Tsunade said quietly as she watched the people below. She cleared her throat before beginning again.

"Itachi does not deserve to die, despite what he thinks. It is not his fault for what happened to his family. He is different from his brother. More responsible. He deserves a shot at life Sakura and that is what I want to give back to him. No one deserves to live thinking they are the reason their parents are dead."

The silence dragged on before either woman spoke again.

"But, shishou with all due respect, how are we...supposed to help him if he does not want it?"

The blonde sighed as she plopped down into her chair, her golden eyes focused and determined.

"This is where you come in Sakura. The hospital is having a charity fundraiser two weeks from now. It would be in your best interest for you to attend."

* * *

><p>As she made her way back to her office, Sakura's mind was an absolute blank.<p>

She had no idea how she was supposed to persuade Itachi...Itachi! To get treatment before it was too late. For some reason, Tsunade seemed all too hopeful of Itachi making a full recovery but Sakura knew better. Her own mother had died from the same disease when she had been a young girl, so she knew the full impact of the damage of it could do.

But, still it hurt her to know that Itachi was going through this all alone.

Her mother at least had her father around during the final days while Itachi had no one. It wasn't fair. No one deserved to die alone. Especially someone as young as Itachi...

"Sakura, how did it go?" Shizune called as she passed the eastern nurse's station. She had forgotten that she and Shizune were supposed to go out for drinks after their shift.

"Ah, it went okay Shizune. Shishou just needed my opinion on something that's all." she said with a soft smile.

She felt bad for lying to her friend but she knew Shizune would have protested Sakura taking any involvement with any Uchiha. She hated Sasuke as much as Tsunade did.

"Are we still going for drinks? Genma would love to see you again." Shizune commented as she turned left to make her way back to her own office.

"No, I think I am going to just have a quiet night. That headache from earlier is really starting to kick my behind."

"Oh" the dark haired woman said as she looked back at her friend with concerning lining her features.

She knew Sakura had not been feeling well ever since the whole Sasuke/Ino wedding. She knew her friend was absolutely heartbroken over the _bastard_, I mean _man_, she loved for all that time.

"Shishou mentioned something about a charity fundraiser coming up?"

For once Shizune was glad for the interruption. "Ah, yes the annual hospital fundraiser for the pediatric wing. Are you going this year Sakura? If you are then we can go dress shopping together since I have not bought a dress, yet."

Sakura nodded but her green eyes seemed distant.

"Yeah, that's fine Shizune. Hey, I'm going to take off. I have something I need to do."

Shizune's dark eyebrows rose but she didn't voice her concern. She would only be there for her friend if she needed her.

"Oh, don't let me hold you up. Go ahead. I'll be in my office if you need to talk."

Sakura nodded her head, her pink locks swishing about her shoulders. She gave her friend a small smile before walking away. "Thanks Shizune."

"No problem. And be sure to drink some tea for that headache." she called as the pink haired woman disappeared from sight.

As she stood there for a moment, a feeling of dread washed down her spine.

She had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>As she stood outside of the pharmacy, she had one thought on her mind.<p>

She _needed_ to know. She _had_ to know.

She knew her body well enough to know that something was off...

Her mind screamed at her as she walked through the sliding doors.

She made the fateful trip up the aisle to the one place she never thought she would ever have to visit...

_She needed to know...if she was or not..._

* * *

><p><em>an: ah...drama...so it begins..._


	6. UnBreak my heart

_A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews last chapter. If it's not too much please leave a review at the end. Thanks._

_edited: 6/09/2012_

* * *

><p>"Ino, what do you think of these flowers?"<p>

"Naruto! I am not going to leave Sasuke for you."

"Sasuke, can you believe it? We are getting married."

"I will see you in the morning Sasuke."

"How could you have missed this appointment?"

"You are truly a coward."

"I will never forgive you."

* * *

><p><strong>Torn: Redux<strong>

**Chapter 6:**

**Un-break My Heart**

* * *

><p>The next day, Sakura walked from out of the doors of Konoha General Hospital relatively unscathed. She had avoided the looks of pity that had been occasionally thrown throughout the last year. If it hadn't been for Tsunade and Shizune, she had no idea what she would have done.<p>

But, a part of her, a relatively small, minor, insignificant part of her was glad she attended Sasuke's and Ino's wedding.

Sure, she wanted to kill them in cold blood in front of the entire bridal party...

Sure, she wanted to give up the not so secret home video she had gotten from Sai...

Hell, she even wanted to tie them to a car and drive off the nearest cliff...

But, that small traitorous part was glad for being in attendance, for she would have never met Itachi.

Sure, she had seduced him...and had sex with him...and called out the wrong name...

But, she was glad to have met him.

Even though she hated the bastard, she was doing an actual service to Sasuke for saving his older brother.

The bastard should have been thanking her.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! I can't hold it much longer..." one blond woman twitched as the sensation in her body began to take over. This wasn't how she wanted to begin her day.<p>

"I'm going to...pee on myself if you do not open this door right now!" the blond haired woman screamed at her husband from outside the bathroom door.

As she did the small dance dubbed "The Ino Tinkle Dance" around the living room, a loud knock at the door broke into the rhythm of the dance.

Momentarily startled, Ino walked swiftly towards the front door and yanked it open without so much as looking through the peephole.

"What?" she snapped before looking up into the onyx eyes looking down at her in amusement.

"Itachi! I am so glad you are here. Come in!" Ino babbled as she pulled the handsome elder Uchiha into the spacious foyer of her home.

"Ah, enjoying the married life I see." Itachi stated as he lowered himself into a plush chair. His dark eyes twinkled in amusement as he stared back at the twitchy Ino.

"Sasuke is being such a girl right now by hogging the bathroom. I swear sometimes I feel like I am married to another woman." Ino grumbled as she slid onto the edge of a chair in the corner.

Her cornflower blue eyes clouded over as she continued to stare ahead seemingly lost within her own memories. As the blond continued to stare into space, Itachi sat and watched her calmly. Ino was a strange woman but he knew she loved his brother deeply. But, it was at moments like these made him wonder: _why her?_

"Ino?"

The blond snapped out of her trance and glanced at her brother law curiously. "Hmm? You wanted something, Itachi?"

"Ah, so I did." he leaned forward and locked eyes with curious shades of blue. "How long were you friends with...Haruno Sakura?"

A gasp escaped from the blond as she shot forth from the chair she had been occupying. Her blue eyes clouded over with fear and...Regret.

Itachi continued to stare as the emotions played across Ino's face. He could see the regret in her eyes but he wondered just what did she regret? Was it because she had stolen her best friend's fiancé or was it something else?

"Ino...?"

"I didn't mean to hurt her. Oh my god Itachi. She absolutely hates me. I never thought it would hurt her as much as it did, but Sasuke and I were in love and it just felt right and..."

As Ino continued to rant, Itachi began to tune her out.

For some reason, ever since that day at the ramen shop he had been thinking about her nonstop. She had crossed his mind at odd points in his day. Whenever he thought about or looked at the color pink, he thought of her. With her bright green eyes and soft baby pink hair, Sakura was truly a vision in technicolor while the world swam in black and white.

"And I convinced Sasuke to come back to the church and..."

Ah. His sister in law was still going on about what happened that day. Now, it was time to stop her before she became hysterical.

"Ah, Ino" he began. The interruption was a blessing in disguise, for the blond stopped ranting but clear tears continued to leak from her light blue eyes. Itachi felt a pang of sympathy. Upsetting her hadn't been his intention.

"I did not mean to upset you. I simply wanted to hear the story since I met her at the wedding."

A loud gasp erupted from the blond as her blue eyes widened in surprise. Apparently she had been very much unaware that Sakura had been present at her wedding.

"She...was...there?" Ino asked, her blue eyes filling with tears once again.

Itachi nodded once. "She was."

"Did she say...anything to you about...?"

Itachi moved to answer but was cut off when another voice filled the foyer.

"Yes, Itachi did she say anything to you about us?"

Itachi didn't have to turn around to know that his very foolish brother had entered the room.

"Foolish little brother, how many times have I told you that you are no good at stealth?" Itachi asked, as an amused smile crossed his features.

"Hn."

"Sasuke" he said without preamble. "We need to have a discussion."

* * *

><p>"How about this dress?" Shizune called out as she held up the purple, ruche, silk dress for the pink haired woman to try on.<p>

They had been at it for the last four hours and Shizune was growing tired. Tsunade had given her and Sakura the day off so they could shop for the event coming up. She knew Sakura was a picky person but she had never imagined her to be this picky. Sakura was the type of woman who wanted things to be perfect.

Shizune knew that it was an illogical form of controlling others but this was beyond what she considered normal.

She had picked out her dress in the first store they had walked into. She saw a dress, tired it on, liked it, and bought it. Simple.

But Sakura...she had taken it to another level.

Shizune had not once thought of how the lighting of the room was going to affect the way her dress would look...but apparently Sakura had.

"Shizune, that dress is way too short. We are going to a charity event not a strip club." Sakura grimaced, as she walked over to another display on the other side of the store.

"Sakura, you are taking this too far." Shizune stated as she stood next to the pink haired woman who stood eying the newest display with a critical eye.

"Shizune, how am I taking things too far? I am just trying to buy a dress for this charity thing. That's all."

The dark haired woman continued to glare at the pink haired woman until she got her point across. She did not have time for Sakura's antics. She had a man to get home to.

"When are you going to admit that this whole thing is about Sasuke?"

Sakura stopped cold.

It was at times like these most people ran away screaming but not Shizune. She was used to the violent mood-swings and erratic moods. Sakura didn't scare her.

Tsunade, on the other hand...

"What did you just say?" Sakura said quietly, her tense posture indicating that she was trying to hold back her anger.

"You heard me." Shizune seethed, as she stalked over to where the pink haired woman stood. She was tired of tiptoeing around the subject. Sasuke, that bastard, was gone. It was time for Sakura to find someone much better.

"I heard what you said." Sakura began quietly, as her small hands clinched into fists. "I wanted to make sure if you heard what you said."

That was it. The last straw in Shizune's patience.

"Sakura, I don't know if you realize this but Sasuke is long gone now. When are you going to realize that he is nothing but a cold hearted snake that never deserved you? By God, he dumped you on the day of your wedding for your best friend! It gets no worse than that."

The pink haired woman remained quiet as she continued to stare ahead. Her eyebrows knit together in concentration.

She had to stay calm...it wasn't good for...

"Sakura, Sakura, are you listening to me? You are taking this Sasuke obsession thing too far. This is completely unhealthy. As a doctor, I am..."

A loud snort ripped through the air as she pink haired woman began to shake...in laughter...

"You think I am taking a long time because of... Sasuke?" Sakura choked as giggles filled her once again.

Shizune continued to stare mystified as Sakura continued to hold her side in laughter. Perhaps she had misjudged this situation and it was more far off than she had thought.

"Shizune, I'm taking a long time because I am _picky_. If I knew you had other plans, then I would have just picked a dress. I'm sorry from holding you back from your good loving." Sakura chuckled as she walked forward and grabbed an absolutely gorgeous black gown from a rack.

Even though she had alot on her mind, she threw on a small, composed smile.

"There I'm done. See was that _really_ so hard?"

* * *

><p>"So, she was there hn" Sasuke stated as he watched his brother circle around him in the dojo he had built outside his home.<p>

Even though he wasn't much into martial arts, he knew his brother loved it. He wanted to find a way to have something in common when he came around.

Itachi was always jet setting around the world, closing deals which was why he got the dojo built onto his land. He wanted his home to be somewhat a home away from home for his brother since they no longer had a fam-...

"Tell, me foolish little brother. Are you happy?" Itachi asked before making a complete stop in front of his brother.

He wanted to hear the answer to this.

"Yes, for the first time since...you know...I am able to say that I am happy." Sasuke began before the silence took his next response.

He knew what his brother was going to ask next.

"Are you happier with Ino than you were with Haruno Sakura?"

There was silence as the two brothers continued to stare back at one another. Itachi had never really heard the story of what exactly happened the day of the wedding, well the first wedding. He was curious as to just how did this whole mess came to pass.

"It's a different kind of happy." Sasuke answered, ignoring Itachi.

With the back of his hand, he swept the sweat from his forehead. Haruno Sakura, his ex-fiancé. It did hurt to think about her sometimes, but hell, his hurt was probably nothing compared to hers. He could still see that betrayed look in her eyes, the hurt, wounded look when she walked from the church with her wedding gown dragging behind her.

"With Sakura I... loved her, but there was always something missing. I always wanted more; she would never give me enough. That was a big mistake. Ino…was her best friend."

Itachi wrinkled his nose in distaste.

It was worse than what he feared. Now he understood just why Sakura hated his brother so much. He was truly a foolish man indeed.

"Sasuke, if you were not sure, why did you propose to her? Why inflict so much hurt? All of this could have been avoided."

"I didn't know. I thought I loved Sakura, but when I met Ino…. That was when I knew that the love I had for Sakura couldn't compare to the attraction that I had for Ino. Whereas Sakura is cool and composed, Ino's completely out there. Ino laughs, cries, and she showed emotion. With Sakura, I felt like I was dating a robot, and Ino made me feel things I thought I couldn't ever feel again."

Itachi continued to stare at his younger brother until he felt his own anger beginning to rise at what his younger brother had done to Sakura. He could understand why she was so hurt now. Sasuke had treated her as if she was someone he could just throw away at any given time. Sasuke had not valued their relationship as much as he should have.

"So why did you have to leave her at the wedding? Why did you have to pick the cruelest time and way to break the news to her?" Itachi prodded.

His brother had made a massive mistake, and it was Sakura who was left to suffer for her mistake of loving Sasuke. Despite himself, Itachi felt a stab of pity for her. Who truly deserved that?

"I am curious, Sasuke. Why did you leave her at the wedding that day? Was your phone unavailable at the time?"

Sasuke stared into the darkening onyx orbs as he came to the realization that his brother was upset with him. He had never thought Itachi would be the one judging him for his actions. But, then again with Itachi you never knew what to expect.

"It had been my intention to not hurt her, Itachi."

Itachi snorted, his dark eyebrows raised in suspicion. Obviously Sasuke was still living in a dreamland and he had to wake him up. Sasuke needed a heavy dose of reality.

"How would you have felt if Ino had left you at the altar for me?"

Sasuke cringed internally.

_'Is that how Sakura felt?'_

"Thinking back on it, we should have just told Sakura straight out... But back then, we thought it would be easier if we just left. So, that's what we did and I just sat there for a while and finally decided to just go. Come back in a few hours when everything had settled down and explain it all to her."

Itachi continued to listen even though he no longer wanted to know the details. He knew on some level that his brother had messed up the entire situation with Sakura beyond hope, but a part of him was curious all the same.

_'Was the man in front of him the coward he had made himself out to be?'_

"We came back to the church after a few hours. The excitement was over and the church was empty. We were about to leave when we heard someone sobbing. It was Sakura. I will never forget the look she gave me and Ino when she picked up her wedding gown and walked out the front door. Ino tried to explain things to her but she pushed her out the way determined to get to the door."

"I grabbed her shoulder and tried to stop her but she slapped me away and called me a coward. Sakura had never spoken to me that way before and I didn't know how to respond, Itachi."

Itachi stood silently waiting on Sasuke to finish. He knew his brother no longer cared about telling him what he wanted to know but rather he was doing this as some sort of repentance for what he had done to Sakura. So, he continued to listen even though he didn't want to...

"I had never seen so much hate in a person's eyes before Itachi. She looked like she wanted to kill Ino and me." Sasuke said quietly as he finished his story.

"She walked out the door that day and never came back. She never answered any phone calls from Naruto or Ino or anyone else who had been there that day. It was as if she had fallen off the face of the planet."

Itachi continued to listen before he prompted walked over and poked his brother in the forehead.

"Ouch." Sasuke remarked as he rubbed his forehead. Despite the many times Itachi poked his forehead, he still found it quite irritating.

"You did not speak with her?"

Sasuke continued to stare ahead, his onyx eyes no longer showing any emotion.

"Hn, I did not."

Nothing but silence began to resonate throughout the room until the elder Uchiha murmured wise words to his favourite Uchiha.

"Ah then, Sasuke you are truly foolish."

"Indeed."

* * *

><p><em>an: hated it? loved it?_


	7. Say it Right

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews last chapter. I greatly appreciated it._

_Edited: 6/9/12_

* * *

><p>"Ino, help me try on this dress?"<p>

"Do you think Sasuke will like it?"

"Ino, why isn't Sai coming to the wedding?"

"Dad, I understand you have a trip but why can't you be here?"

"Sasuke, did you write your vows?"

"Why did you do this to me?"

"This wedding is off."

* * *

><p><strong>Torn: Redux<strong>

**Chapter 7:**

**7. Say It Right**

* * *

><p>More than once in her life she had been told the phrase "With age comes Wisdom." At the time she had been so young and naive that she had actually took those words to heart. Hell, she had been so naive that she believed in those other phrases such as "You'll meet your prince some day" and "It's possible to find a decent man after 25."<p>

But, at the tender age of 26, she had finally come to the realization that those words didn't mean a damn thing. Nothing at all.

"Stupid crummy sayings" she muttered to herself as she gazed into her mirror that morning.

As she stood in her spacious, marble shower that morning, Sakura felt her nerves slip. Thoroughly, she rubbed the berry scented shampoo through her rosette locks. Her mind began to float back to what she needed to do that afternoon.

Today was the day.

She was going to willingly see the man she had prayed to God she would never see again a month ago.

_Itachi Uchiha._

She felt as if she was a teenage girl asking a boy to the Sadie Hawking Dance or something.

Absolutely pathetic.

Now all she had to do was fight down the nausea and butterflies that came with the nerves and she would be all set.

She was determined to make this day a good day.

"I can do this."

* * *

><p>"I can't do this." she mumbled to herself as she stood outside of the looming Uchiha Towers.<p>

According to Google and very bad memory, she was fairly sure that the man she wanted to see was inside the building. Unfortunately, _anothe_r man she didn't want to see was probably in the same building as well.

"I knew I shouldn't have let Shishou talk me into this" she continued to rant quietly, as she stepped into the glass foyer. A seemingly lifetime of memories flooded her senses as she looked around the spacious area that she had known like the back of her hand over a year ago.

With those feelings, a wave of hurt crept up on her.

She was not going to cry. She had to be strong.

_But, what if Sasuke is there?_

Panic started flooding through her veins once again. The frighteningly calm facade she had in her car on the way over was rapidly falling apart. She was seriously considering bolting and thinking that it wouldn't be such a terrible experience to be fired.

"Shishou would kill me if I walked out of here without talking to him" she reminded herself as she stood inside the lobby.

_No, I can't let the bastard control what I do with my life. Hell, he might not be here. Screw Sasuke and Ino._

Breathing heavily, and holding her head up high, she exuded confidence as she walked through the gleaming lobby. Only those that looked a bit closer would see the nervousness in her emerald eyes, and the embarrassment that was tearing her apart at the seams.

_Head high. You're almost there._

The sound of her heels clicking drew the attention of everyone in the lobby, and heads turned to stare curiously at the beautiful pink haired woman as she walked confidently through the lobby. However, she didn't even notice it as she was too busy eying the lobby critically for anyone she didn't want to see _(i.e. Sasuke)_. Finally reaching the circular front desk, Sakura warily eyed the young man there who was looking at Sakura like she was his own personal messiah.

"M-may I help you, ma'am?" He stammered. It wasn't everyday that a woman who looked like her walked into Uchiha Towers.

"Yes." Sakura said, smiling warmly at the young man. "Could you point me in the direction of Uchiha Itachi's office?

* * *

><p>As the elevator rose to the 12th floor of the building, Sakura felt this inner calm wash over her. She could do this. She had spent many hard days and nights becoming a doctor.<p>

This was her forte.

All she had to do was maintain a professional bedside manner and things would fall into place. This should be ingrained procedure. Nothing to fear here.

I mean, after all, she was the best of the best.

* * *

><p>As he sat in the dark interior of his office, Uchiha Itachi wondered just what kept him from firing his foolish little brother. Lately things with Sasuke were turning out horribly. Sasuke had no sense of what to do in business, given the fact that he had been an art major in college. Sasuke didn't have the drive to run a business.<p>

_But I have to prepare him for what's to come. I refuse to leave him unprepared._ He thought to himself as he gazed out the window.

As a rogue cough bubbled up in his throat, Itachi stood and walked over and took a seat at the small bar in the corner of the office.

Normally he was not a sake drinker but the pain seemed to be coming more often.

_Sakura_. His mind wondered as he took the first sip of the pungent liquid.

Ever since she saw her at the ramen shop, she had been on his mind more than ever. After hearing the damning story of the disastrous wedding from his brother, the thoughts came nonstop these days.

"I have to stop this" he said as he rose up from the chair and grabbed the Armani jacket that had been hanging across the chair.

He had to get her out of his head.

One way or another.

* * *

><p>As her heels clicked along the hall leading to Itachi's office, Sakura began to second guess herself once again.<p>

Surely, Itachi would know to get help before it was too late. She had pegged him to be the intelligent one out of him and Sasuke. So, she knew he could ask for help if he really needed.

_But, what do I know about Itachi really?_ She wondered as she noticed the small waiting area.

A small blue sign with the words "out to lunch" stared back at her as she looked at the desk.

Apparently, Itachi's secretary was out to lunch.

"Maybe, I could just leave a small note on his desk if he is out to lunch" she remarked quietly to herself as she stood and walked toward the large door.

This was it. All she had to do was just leave a note and then she would be home f-

At the moment, the door swung open and one dark haired Uchiha stepped forward. Apparently he was on his way out for he was still stuffing his left arm into his jacket.

Sakura could only stare in amazement as the target of her most recent thoughts stood before eyes. Even with his slight smirk, she still found him to be incredibly attractive.

_What the hell is going on with me?_

The raven haired Uchiha looked up and his eyes widened in minor surprise. Apparently, he had not been expecting her.

"Ah Itachi, I am glad I caught you. We need to talk."

* * *

><p>When he was a young boy, his father had taught him the many ways of mastering being an Uchiha. His father made sure to cover the important points such as:<p>

1. Never give up your life for a woman

2. Never give up your business for a woman.

3. Never show a woman your true emotions for she would take advantage.

4. Never allow yourself to become too attached to one person.

And finally the most important rule of being the Uchiha Clan heir.

**5. NEVER, EVER fall in love.**

It was with these rules a part of him resented Sasuke for being born second.

Sure, he knew his parents loved him but they had expected too much of him. He had never really been allowed to decide for himself. His decisions had been made since his birth.

_Decisions such as who to love._

When Sasuke had shown him the picture of the woman he was going to marry (the first time) he felt a shot of envy run through his veins. His little foolish brother had found the woman of his dreams while he had been out in the world trying to fulfil the wishes of others.

He had to eliminate this "feeling" once and for all.

It wasn't very becoming of an Uchiha.

This was why he needed to shake the feeling of whatever he felt toward the woman in front of him.

"Ah, Haruno Sakura. To what honor do I owe this visit? Not to finish up what happened a month ago, am I correct?

"Ha ha" Sakura muttered sarcastically.

A lone eyebrow rose at her response. There was no other reason for her to seek him out. Unless she...

"You know." he said without question.

Emerald eyes shifted toward the plush carpet as dark eyes scanned her every movement. He was not surprised; although he wondered why Tsunade had decided to breach something called "Doctor Patient Confidentiality."

He definitely had to visit her to explain the definition of such a word.

"Yes Itachi. I know."

Itachi continued to scan her features as if he was committing them to memory. He found it weird that she was standing in front of his eyes as if he had conjured her up.

Sakura lifted her chin in the air as if he was the one intruding in her office. "Shishou assigned me your case. Itachi...I would like to help you. If you'd just let me..."

"No." he said cutting her off.

Now was not the time to have this sort of conversation. Especially with someone he really didn't know.

"Haruno Sakura. I appreciate your concern but I do not need it. It is not appropriate or necessary"

He turned to step away from the bubble-gum haired woman when she caught his arm in a vice like grip. Hadn't they already had a dose of this movement a month before?

Green eyes synchronized his every move as she analyzed his impassive face.

"Your symptoms are getting worse, aren't they?

One dark eyebrow rose but his eyes betrayed no emotion. His face was an unreadable as ever.

"Itachi" she said stepping into his personal space.

She was on a mission.

"Why are you fighting me on this? Don't you want to be saved?"

A strong, square jaw clinched in annoyance as impassive onyx eyes gazed into the apple green eyes of his abuser.

She had touched a nerve.

Who was she to walk around and play saviour?

The air crackled with electricity as the words hung in the air.

"Haruno Sakura. You speak of something you do not know of. I would appreciate it if you give up this ridiculous endeavor. You have no bonds to me and as of one month ago you had no bonds to my brother either. So, I will ask you once to just leave things as it is."

Green eyes widened in surprise as she took in the words the elder Uchiha had thrown her way. She was used to patients threatening her but Itachi was beyond the norm.

But, even she had to admit the insult hurt. More than it should have.

"Itachi." she said as she stepped forward once again invading his personal space. "You do not scare me. So you can go ahead and threaten me all you want. When I took this case, you became my patient. Therefore; you became my responsibility. Fuck Sasuke. This is about me and you and also your health. If you keep avoiding treatment like this you are doing...so help me Itachi I will be here every single fucking day until I can drag you into my office."

One dark eyebrow quirked in amusement as he watched the pink haired woman rant and scold him as if he was an impudent child.

She really could be an annoying woman when she put her mind to it.

"Itachi, what's with that look? If you think I am kidding, try me." The woman finished her rant with a balled up fist on her slim hip.

A second eyebrow rose and a smirk quickly followed.

Intense onyx eyes locked with green as it fought for dominance. He took a step forward, this time their bodies only centimeters apart. She could feel the overwhelming heat from his body emanate to hers. Like a long drawn out torture, Sakura could feel his heat but not his body presence. It was almost worse than if he was actually pressing his body against hers like that last time.

She had no doubt those seductive grey eyes had no problem seducing women. After all, the Uchiha were known for being perfect at everything. Seduction apparently made the list, if this moment was an indication.

"Is that why you are here...Sakura? Because you want me to...try you?"

Sakura sucked in a breath. He was watching her with those eyes. The eyes that were so similar but yet so different from Sasuke's. By kami, Itachi was a sexy man.

And he knew it.

Her eyes quickly darted to the left to avoid the tempting gaze. Ever so slightly, she made a small step away from the man who now seemed to be overwhelming her senses.

_'God, this man is too much.'_

She had to do something to break this moment, anything.

_'Say something sarcastic.'_

"While that may be a tempting, I do mean, _tempting_ offer Itachi, I'm going to have to pass. No, really. It's not you. It's me." she said sarcastically as she took another step back from the man. She wasn't going to let him cloud her judgment.

She was the professional here, damnit!

Onyx eyes connected with hers once again and it was within this moment she could have honestly peed her pants. He did something she had never expected him to do...he...smiled.

As she stared back at him once again, she realized that he had the most beautiful heart breaking smile she had ever seen.

It had been small but it had been there.

_Holy fuck. He's hotter than Sasuke._ She thought ironically, as she tried to slow down her racing pulse. That smile couldn't be good for the heart.

The small smile fell from his face and his normal smirk returned in full force.

"Ah. Too bad" he replied thoughtfully.

Green eyes looked back in confusion as the weight of his words began to sink in.

"Why...is that too bad?"

His feet moved forward before her mind could process that he was in front of her once again.

_Crap, he's fast._

He leaned closer, but stopped only centimeters from her lips. He was so close, that she wanted to just grab him and pull him to her. Why was he bothering coming so close to her but not touching her?

Before he could answer, someone cleared their throat clearing out all the sexual electricity that seemed to be crackling in the air.

"Well, this wasn't what I quite expected when I came here today."

* * *

><p>When she had awaked that morning, Ino Uchiha never expected how much her life would change.<p>

Sure, she blamed herself for Sakura's anger every morning she woke up. She blamed herself for many things that had occurred this past year.

She could understand why Sakura hated her so much. She had stolen the love of her life from right under her nose.

She hated the way things ended that day at the church. She had never meant to hurt her best friend in that way but when Sasuke told her that day of the wedding that he indeed loved her; she knew she had to have him for herself, regardless of Sakura.

As she drove to her small flower shop, Ino began to think of how nice it was having Itachi over the other night. She never had any siblings growing up, but she always wanted an older brother.

Her husband's brother seemed to fill that void of not having an older sibling quite perfectly.

Itachi understood her.

He was a caring, quiet guy. She couldn't see the supposed coldness Sasuke said his older brother possessed. She could obviously see that Itachi cared about his little brother. Sure, he was quite aloof but she knew that you just had to dig a little deeper. Or, at least that was what her old psychology professor used to say.

The sound of her ringing phone brought her out of her thoughts.

_"When you're not here I sleep in your t-shirt, I wish you were to take off your t-shirt."_

A bright smile came across the blonds' face as the ringtone continued to play. Of course she knew who was calling her but her favorite part was coming up. She knew he wouldn't mind calling back a second time since he knew she loved the song she had picked as his ringtone.

_(Oh) Give It to Me Deeper_  
><em>(Oh) Giving Me the Fever<em>  
><em>(Oh) Now You Got My Feet up<em>  
><em>This One Is A Keeper<em>

Her eyes began to glaze over as she thought of the many reasons why she had chosen that song as her husband's ringtone.

_'God, I love my husband_.' she thought as the haze cleared from her mind.

Apparently, Sasuke had got tired of waiting for her to pick up for he decided to call again. Ino smiled as the picture of her husband's handsome face popped up. She truly did love him.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Ino, have you made it to the shop yet?"

She looked out of window and noticed that she had not. In fact, she hadn't even made it halfway across town yet.

"No Sasuke-kun I haven't. You need something?" She asked, as she slowed to a stop at a red light.

"Yes, I need you to stop by my office and get this document from my desk. Hn Tenten forgot to pack it when she packed my briefcase."

Ino laughed.

She knew her friend Tenten was quite forgetful but she was a very good assistant.

"Sasuke-kun" she whined. "I'm sure Tenten didn't mean to forget it. I mean after all, she is now dating the Hyuga."

On the other end of the line, she heard her husband sputter with indignation. Apparently, he had not known Tenten was involved with Hyuga Neji.

Oops.

_'Oh well. She will thank me later. I hope.'_

"Hn. Thank you for that disturbing image Ino. But, stop by the office and pick up the document. When you get to the office, can you fax it? I need it for the meeting this afternoon."

Pride surged Ino's veins. She was truly proud of Sasuke. He was in the middle of a multimillion dollar deal for the company. She knew he could do it when he put his mind into it.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun" she giggled. "But you owe me."

A chuckle of amusement came across the line. A smile lighted her features; she knew Sasuke was amused with her nickname for him.

"We will see."

A full blown laugh came from the blond. She knew he was just doing that just to annoy her. But, she loved him for it anyway.

"I love you Sasuke-kun. I will see you tomorrow when you get back."

"Hn."

Ino laughed once again as she hung up the phone. She knew that last bit was Sasuke's way of saying that he loved her. She knew him better than most people did. Sasuke was actually not as broody as people made him out to be. He actually felt emotion quite a bit. He especially shows emotion right after she gave him a blo...

_'Focus Ino. Get to office now.'_

As she pulled into the reserved parking space and got out of her sleek pearl Mercedes, Ino had no idea just how much her life would change.

Whether or not that change was for better or worse was a destiny not evens the fates had not yet written.

* * *

><p>When she had walked into the spacious building, Ino noted just how old fashioned the decorations seemed to be. She knew she had to have a talk with Sasuke about possibly redecorating the building.<p>

After all the building could use some...

"Wait..."

Since, Sasuke was on the business trip she was fairly sure Itachi was in his office.

After all, Itachi's office was his second home.

"Maybe I should stop in and ask Itachi if he wants to come over for dinner tonight? I could use the company." She said to herself as she made her way down the sleek hallway leading to the C.E.O wing of the building.

As her Jimmy Choo heels clicked against the marble, the sound of voices slowed her down.

Oh. She had never entertained the possibility of Itachi actually having company.

_'Maybe it is a woman._' she thought excitedly as she tip toed over the marble.

A smile flickered across her features as she thought of the possibility of her nii-san having a girlfriend.

_'Sasuke is going to flip when I tell him.'_

Tentatively, Ino approached the office only to be astounded by the scene that lay before her eyes.

If it hadn't been the voice that gave it away, the damning pink hair definitely gave it away.

_'Sakura? What is she doing here? With...Itachi?'_

Placing a finger against her cheek thoughtfully, she continued to analyze the two, wondering when they would notice her.

She watched as Itachi, who she never thought had a seductive bone in his body, stepped forward effectively cutting off any personal space between him and the pink haired woman.

'_Oh crap. He's good.'_ she thought as she watched the same, familiar, sexy smirk light his pale features.

'_I think his smirk might be sexier than Sasuke's though._' she thought idly. _'Wait, what the hell am I saying?'_

She watched avidly as a gaze sexier than sin itself made its way across the elder Uchiha's lips.

_Well well…_

She watched as Sakura turned a deep red. Ino had to look away herself for she felt herself blushing.

_He's definitely as sexy as Sasuke._

From her vantage point, she could easily see the emotions playing across her former best friend's face. She knew her well enough to distinguish every single one of those emotions.

_Attraction_ seemed to be the one that radiated off her like a beacon.

Her former best friend was attracted to Itachi.

Before she could dwell on the idea, a swift movement from Itachi had her mouth hanging open.

_'He's going to kiss her.'_ She thought numbly as a blush attempted to spring forth.

A flood of guilt raced through her pores. She shouldn't be watching this, right?

"I...have to stop this...right?" She muttered to herself.

With a deep breath, she cleared her throat and watched as Sakura jumped in surprise. Apparently, she really hadn't noticed her standing in the corner.

"Well, this wasn't what I quite expected when I came here today."

She looked back over at the other guilty party in the room and noticed the mild amusement on his features.

_'That sly devil. He knew he had an audience.'_

It was with that look, the embarrassment and guilt she had evaporated into thin air.

She needed to get to the bottom of this right now.

She was not leaving until she had answers.

"Would one of you like to explain what's going on here? Or should I pick up the phone and ask my husband?'

* * *

><p><em>an: ah...more drama_


	8. What Goes Around Comes Around

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. They brightened my day._

_edited: 6/9/2012_

* * *

><p>"But, Sasuke this is the venue I chose."<p>

"What do you mean she's not available to do the cake?"

"Well, Ino if you don't like the bridesmaid dress then you should run off and get married!"

"Shishou, do you think anyone will miss me if I just disappear?"

"Sasuke, how could you do this to me you coward?"

"Sakura put that knife down right now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Torn: Redux<strong>

**Chapter 8:**

**What Goes Around Comes Around**

* * *

><p>"Would one of you like to explain what's going on here? Or should I pick up the phone and ask my husband?"<p>

As she stood there in shock of what just occurred, awareness shot through her veins. Agitation as well as rage bubbled up in her veins as the sheer absurdness of the entire situation made itself known.

Ino was trying to find out information on what was going on between her and Itachi?

She had some nerve...

The major part of her mind (the logical portion) wanted to slam the blond into the nearest wall but something held back.

_Her pride? Her dignity?_

No, it was the simple fact that she had class.

This obviously didn't rub off on the woman before her eyes.

* * *

><p>For some reason when she had been younger, Sakura had prided herself on being calm, cool and collected whenever the situation called for it. No one understood how the more upset she got, the easier it was for her to act as if she was not. Maybe it was the product of being an only child with a drunken father or maybe it was just genetics.<p>

_Who knows?_

The momentary pain and shock that flickered through her green eyes was immediately wiped clean as she looked into the crystal blue eyes of the blond who shattered her entire world. A part of her wanted to rip into the blond viciously pulling out the shiny blond strands one by one. But, it was her pride along with self isolation stopped her from doing so. She would never show weakness no matter how much it hurt on the inside. No, she was stronger than this. She was stronger than Ino. But, for the reasons listed none of her turmoil showed on the outside.

With her shoulders back and her eyes blank, she forced her still lips into a small, sweet smile. "I don't understand what you mean, Uchiha-san. And why would you need to ask your husband about what Itachi does? Is he your keeper?"

It had been a mental slap to the face and she knew it.

To her, Ino evoked so much rage that it was almost hard to breathe at times. Ino had been the closest thing to a sister she ever had. For her to do something so underhanded, so sneaky...so...

She had to calm down. Stress wasn't good for...

"Forehead, I..."

She held up a hand as the memories of humiliation flooded her senses. Now was really not the time to dwell on that...

"No need for words Mrs. Uchiha."

Her voice was moderately weak but laced with sarcasm. If one looked closely then they could see and hear the slight quiver in her voice as she addressed the blond. It hurt to look at the woman she had once called the greatest best friend in the entire world. As the memories of her bittersweet childhood melted within her mind, tears threatened to leap to her eyes. She would never allow herself to cry...especially in front of that..._traitor_.

"But, Fore-..._I mean_, Sakura we need to talk..."

Quickly Itachi broke in, "Ino, were you looking for my foolish little brother? He is out of town on important business."

Ino quickly looked down, her blue eyes filling with tears. "I know Itachi. He sent me to the office to pick up a document for him. Ten ten forgot to pack one of the documents." she finished quietly.

Silence enveloped the room as the three shifted uncomfortably.

"So, how have you been?" Ino asked softly, her eyes lowered. Unlike her former best friend, Ino wasn't very adept at keeping her emotions hidden. The blond looked visibly shaken but she managed to weakly smile.

The pink haired woman remained quiet as if she did not hear the blonds' question.

"Ah, if that is all then I will see you out Ino." Itachi said awkwardly as he began to put his arm into his posh suit jacket once again.

He knew Sakura was in no way shape or form ready to face Ino. He was positive that Sakura was a very strong person but he knew there was only so much a human being could actually take before snapping into oblivion.

"No, it's okay Itachi. _I'll_ leave. I don't want to inconvenience you and your _sister-in-law_." Sakura mumbled as she lifted her Hermes bag over her shoulder. There was only so much she could say before she felt sick to the stomach. She was still disgusted with the actions of her so called best friend.

She knew she had to get out before she lost all composure.

"Wait, are you two going to tell me what that was just now?" Ino mumbled quietly as she stared sorrowfully at the pink haired woman.

True enough in Ino spirit, she wasn't that easily discouraged from finding out what was going on between the two. She could smell romance from a thousand miles away and she knew something had happened between her former best friend and her brother in law. Now, all she had to do was find out what that was.

A blank face greeted the blond as Sakura finally looked up from the floor. Outside her face was something of absolute peace but inside rage was slowly boiling to the surface.

She couldn't understand why the blond was so determined to find out what was going on between her and Itachi. Hell, she had already stolen Sasuke from her.

_Did she want Itachi too?_

"Not to be rude, Uchiha-san but I do believe that is between Itachi and me. Now, if there isn't anything else I will be going now. Itachi, here is my card. Feel free to stop by the office at any time." she said before turning and walking away.

"Sakura! We aren't finished yet." Ino shouted as the pinkette began walking away.

Sakura paused but did not turn around. She wouldn't give Ino the satisfaction of acknowledgement. All she wanted was for this moment to be over.

An awkward silence ensued, but Sakura did nothing to break the awkward tension. If she opened her mouth, she was sure that she would let loose the curses and insults that were dying to be let out. If that happened, it would only be Sakura who would be crying and hysterical in the end, anyway.

"Yes, Uchiha-san?"

The blond paused before she could come any closer to the physician. If a woman could be kicked in the nuts, then this would how this moment would feel; Ino had never felt so low in her life. Her former, _no,_ best friend didn't even want to be around her. Hell, Sakura didn't even want to acknowledge her. Was this how every day of her life was going to feel?

_Lonely?_

_Isolated?_

_Bleak?_

No, she did not want that.

She couldn't end things with her best friend that way. Sakura had been her best friend for years. She wouldn't let this break up their friendship.

"Do you want to get some lunch sometime? I heard that there are some really good restaurants nearby and Naruto has been begging me and Sasuke to come..."

Inside something snapped.

To hear the words Naruto and Sasuke in the same sentence was enough to make her gag.

A part of her hated Naruto as much as she hated Sasuke; while she had been in love and slightly deluded, Sasuke was busy galvanizing around town falling in love with her best friend. To make matters worse, Naruto had known all about it but never told her.

Naruto had been known for doing whatever he could for a friend, but she couldn't understand why that same courtesy didn't apply to her. Had they really been friends or was it a figment of her imagination like her perfect relationship with Sasuke?

"Stop..."she whispered quietly.

The blond only stared as the pink haired woman began to speak.

"Don't make yourself out to be the victim here."

"But, I'm really..."

"No, Uchiha-san. You have nothing to say to me. I could care less about your apologies or how sorry you are. While I appreciate the invite, I feel it is very inappropriate given how much of a spineless bitch you are..You are dead to me, Ino." Sakura said formally as she finally turned around and looked the blond in the eye.

Ino held back a gasp as she looked into the emerald eyes of her best friend. So many emotions were flickering in the depths that she didn't even know where to begin.

_Had she really done this to Sakura?_

"Right." the blond mumbled before turning back to the lone male in the room. Tears pooled within her bright blue eyes. She couldn't give up...she had to keep trying...

"Itachi, I have the papers Sasuke need so I'm just going to go fax them. I will see you later." Ino said softly turning to leave.

Ino walked by, her white dress billowing about her knees, when she stopped by Sakura. Ino's eyes softened, and she considered giving her best friend a hug but knew better than that. Instead, she gave Sakura's arm a soft squeeze, and said sincerely, " For what its worth, I'm sorry...Forehead."

* * *

><p>Sakura clamped down hard on the anger she felt as Ino left. Her arm burned where Ino had touched her. She felt a tingly kind of numbness go through her body, and she wanted nothing more than to just slap Sasuke and Ino across their faces for betraying her.<p>

_Sick bastards._

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked as he watched the object of his most recent thoughts gaze off into the distance.

He knew Sakura was having a hard time in dealing with everything even though she hadn't said anything.

"I am fine. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get going. You know, have to save lives and everything."

A twitch of a smile almost crossed the dark haired man's face before he caught himself. This woman was truly full of surprises.

A small wave was given as the pink haired beauty moved toward the door. Now she could finally get the hell out of this dreadful place.

"Wait, Haruno."

The sound of heels clicking stopped as the woman turned toward the voice. She eyed him with avid curiosity.

Who knew Uchiha's could yell?

"Itachi?"

Itachi stepped forward, in an attempt to pause the woman in her haste to retreat. There was something he wanted to ask and he knew she was the only one who could provide a resourceful answer.

"There is a charity event coming up very soon for the hospital you work for. The Uchiha Company has been invited to be a co-sponsor or to make a donation."

Sakura nodded as she took in Itachi's words. She didn't understand how all of this was related to him calling her as he just did.

The dark haired heir continued as he locked eyes with amused emerald.

"Normally, the Uchiha would not be involved in co sponsoring anything but this cause is something near and dear to the Uchiha standards of what is deemed acceptable. The board feels it would be a great move financially for the company to be involved. So, they have insisted that I intend this event."

Sakura nodded again as she looked back at the Uchiha. She was starting to get a clue as to why Itachi was telling her this but she wanted him to come out and say it. Or whatever he planned to do.

"Since, they have insisted that I intend I find myself without a companion for the night. I do not know what your plans are for the event since I know you are also obligated to attend this event but I would like you to accompany me to said event."

A small blush traveled down the pinkette's face as she glanced back at the gorgeous male who had in a roundabout way asked her out.

_'Wait, Shishou told me to ask him anyway.'_ she mused to herself.

If she attended the event with Itachi then half of her battle was over. She was fairly sure that she could break him into becoming her patient.

"No."

"No?" he parroted back incredulously. He never expected her to turn him down. Well, he could always ask...Hina...

"_If_ I...and I do mean _if_ I attend this event with you I have one stipulation."

Itachi could only nod as she made her demands known.

"If I attend this event with you..." She paused. "Then you will have to agree to be my patient."

Dark eyebrows shot up in surprise as he realized that she was trying to blackmail him.._.oh the irony._..

"What? Surprised? Don't Be."

She stepped back and put a slim hand on her hip.

"Now what's your answer, Uchiha?"

* * *

><p>As she walked back toward her car parked in the V.I.P parking space, Ino felt completely numb. She had never in her wildest dreams imagined that Sakura could be so cold to her.<p>

Sakura! The same Sakura Haruno who had a history of saving little kittens from trees when she was nine years old was colder than a block of ice towards her. The same Sakura Haruno who begged her father to let her go to prom even though she didn't have a date.

She never imagined how hurt Sakura had been because of her actions.

She ultimately knew that she and Sasuke was the cause of the drastic change she had seen in the woman earlier. But, Sakura had always had a huge heart as large as her forehead.

It made her sad to know that she wasn't a part of that heart anymore.

As she climbed into the vehicle, she stared ahead her cornfield blue eyes seeing everything but nothing at all. She truly felt like scum. Is this was what Sakura went through? Tremors wracked her frame as she laid her head against the cold steering wheel.

Sakura hated her. That much was clear.

"I'm sorry, Forehead! I'm sorry!" she cried hysterically as the tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

God she really hated herself.

She needed to talk to someone. Maybe Sasuke wasn't...

_(Oh) Give It to Me Deeper_

_(Oh) Giving Me the Fever_

_(Oh) Now You Got My Feet Up_

_This One Is a Keeper_

Her phone! Sasuke!

Her phone was ringing. There was only one person in her phone who had that particular ringtone and that person was the last person she wanted to talk to right now.

With a deep breath and an equally shaky sigh she answered the phone only to be greeted by the sound of something she didn't want to hear.

A woman?

"Sasuke-kun, you have to tell her. She deserves to know..." a voice cried out.

"Hn."

_'What the...'_

Ino stared numbly at the phone as the other voice continued speaking. Fear, rage, and extreme irritation raced through her veins as the words shot through her core,

_What the hell?_

The line went dead as tears rapidly filled her eyes. What in the hell was that?

Five seconds later, the phone rang once again and again Ino paused before answering. Once the line connected and she heard the voice of the person she wanted to talk to, Ino exploded.

And it was not a pretty sight.

"Sasuke, I will ask you this only once." she grunted through clinched teeth.

"Who in the hell was that?"

* * *

><p>Dark crimson eyes watched as the sleek muscles of her dark haired prince rush to answer the phone call she knew he was obligated to take.<p>

She could see the worry in his eyes as his wife answered the phone.

As she lay back naked against the sheets, she thought about what it would be like for him to be her husband.

If she was his wife then she would never stress him out or let him be stressed about anything.

She didn't understand his fascination with the blond princess who seemed to be the center of his world. A part of her envied the woman. After all, her husband was terribly good-looking….and fantastic in bed.

A vicious smile covered her features as a thought formed within her mind. Now was the time to shake things up a little.

"Sasuke-kun, you have to tell her. She deserves to know. I mean, after all nine months is not a long time."

Her heart leapt for joy as he immediately turned intense onyx eyes in her direction.

"Oh, don't look at me like that Sasuke-kun. Your wife should know that you are going to be a father."

She rose from the bed, her keen eyes observing the naked body she knew oh so well. She walked over to where her love stood and wrapped a small hand around his torso.

"Congrats, Sasuke-kun..." she said before dropping the sheet covering her body to the ground.

"Now come back to bed."

The phone that had been occupying his hand dropped to the floor with a shatter.

She smiled.

Now she had him where she wanted him.

* * *

><p><em>an: what goes around comes around...indeed..._


	9. Broken Pieces

_A/N: Chapter 8 got the highest amount of reviews I have EVER received for any chapter of this story so I thank you. I just hope to keep those kinds of responses coming if you don't mind. Torn Redux has officially reached over 100 reviews! Now let's see if we can reach 125, lol!_

_edited: 6/9/12_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry everyone I'm not getting married today."<p>

"Sakura-chan, Teme didn't mean to.."

"Shizune why isn't Sakura answering the door?"

"Damnit, we need to get her to the hospital!"

"Sakura can you hear me?"

"You better not die on me damnit!"

* * *

><p><strong>Torn: Redux<strong>

**Chapter 9:**

**Broken Pieces**

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Karin leaned back against the headboard as she looked over at the dark haired man who seemed to be deep in sleep.<p>

By kami, he was so perfect.

She brushed a dark, soft, strand from his forehead as she remembered the way he made her scream as they made love.

_'God, Sasuke-kun! You're the best!'_

For a moment, a frown creased her nearly flawless skin as she remembered he had not moaned her name in bed. In fact, he seemed distant as if he was making love to someone else.

_'His wife probably_.' she smirked as she looked down at her dark angel once again. She could watch him in this state all night. In fact, she _had_ watched him all night once after they made love the first time.

It had been so mind-blowing. So incredible.

She hadn't known at the time that he had been involved with another woman. It wasn't until she saw him and the woman out and about that she realized what had occured.

Sasuke was cheating on the seemingly perfect pink haired woman that had been by his side.

At first, she had screamed, yelled, and went as far as to pound her fist into his chest before he threw her down on the bed and made passionate love to her.

He had promised that he would leave her when the time was right. Or at least that was what he claimed until he had fallen for the blond who was the best friend of the pink haired woman. She had truly thought it was ironic that Sasuke continued to see her even after he had gotten married.

She no longer had dreams of being married to him but she did desire him being with no one else but her.

She continued watching the rise and fall of his chest coincide with the fluttering of his dark eyelashes. She loved everything about him. His dark, almost regal features.

Sasuke Uchiha was a beautiful man.

She closed her eyes as she thought of the first day she met him.

That would be a day she would never forget.

* * *

><p><em> When she had first moved to Konoha she had never imagined that she would meet the love of her life. Granted, it had been in the middle of a thunderstorm as she struggled to carry her boxes up the stairs.<em>

_He had been gorgeous. Muscular, tall, handsome all those adjectives and many others that she wanted to list. He seemed to come from out of nowhere full of a cold, elegant grace._

_When she heard him speak for the first time, she had never imagined that she would fall so deep in a matter of seconds._

_For her, it had been only one word from him and her world had officially stopped spinning on its axis._

_And that word had been nothing but a simple..."Hn"._

* * *

><p>As she brushed her straight,jagged, crimson hair from her shoulders, a smile crept across her face. He would be hers completely.<p>

A bitter chuckle left her lips as she whispered into his ear as she sniffed his hair. He smelled like fresh rainwater.

"Oh Sasuke-kun."

Yes. He would be hers.

Now all she had to do was get rid of his wife.

By any means necessary.

* * *

><p>She sat in darkness. Paralyzed. Miserable. Broken.<p>

How had it come to this?

When she woke up this morning she had never imagined that she would be sitting in her car alone with tears and mascara running down her face as she listened to her husband make love to another woman.

Yes, the phone was still on.

Yes, she heard the clatter, the moans.._.Everything._

It had hurt. God it hurt.

For her, it had been the ultimate form of payback times ten. When she married Sasuke, she knew she was taking a risk. She knew close to nothing about him and who he had dated prior to Sakura. A part of her wanted to ask but her pride wouldn't let her do so.

She trusted him.

God, she trusted him.

As the fat, clear tears rolled down her face once again, she couldn't help but to crack a smile. It was as if God was clearing stating 'what goes around comes around.'

_Why did he do it?_

_She wanted to know._

_Was she not pretty enough?_

_Was she not strong enough?_

_Was she too weak? Too dependent?_

God, why did it have to hurt so much?

She closed her eyes again, this time shame crept into her heart. She knew she was being rewarded for what she had done to Sakura.

A phrase from he rgreat-grandmother echoed in her mind as she started her car.

"God don't like ugly."

* * *

><p>As she walked toward her car, a bright smile enveloped her face. Things were finally looking up.<p>

She had finally obtained Itachi as a patient and best of all she didn't have to go stag to the charity event for the hospital. She could also throw in the fact that the best part of the deal was that she didn't see Sasuke at all.

The sound of shattering glass reached her ears as she slowed to a complete stop. Her medic instinct kicked in as her legs started to move again on its own. She rushed over to the sound as she heard the sound of glass once again.

What in the world was going on?

Her heart leapt to her throat as she saw the scene laid before her eyes.

Her former blond best friend stood next to a pearl Mercedes with a crowbar in her hands. The swift sound of glass shattering reached her ears again as she noticed the silent, enraged look in her eyes.

"You selfish son of a bitch!" The blond croaked as the tears ran down her face. She slammed the crowbar into the windshield once again, her blood mixing in with the shattered glass.

"How could you do this to me? How could you do this to us?"

Sakura stood silently and watched as the crowbar hit the windshield once again but this time the color red mixed in.

Looking at the blood, Sakura knew immediately that Ino had cut herself. How badly? She didn't even want to take a guess.

"You selfish prick. I can't believe I trusted you!" The blond continued to rampage as the tears slipped from her light blue eyes. The tears continued to flow as the crowbar dropped from her hands echoing against the hard concrete.

Sakura watched as the blond slipped to the ground and curled into the fetal position amid the broken glass.

Sakura's heart clinched in agony. She knew this pain.

This agony.

The wanting to end everything once the world fell apart around you.

God what was going on?

She wanted to climb across the glass and pick up the blond who had once been her greatest worst friend and wipe the tears from her eyes.

She had no clue as to what would make Ino destroy a car but she had a theory of what could have happened to drive the blond to such an extreme. She hadn't seen Ino upset in a long time or at least not since she caught Sai in bed with another m...okay maybe now wasn't the time to think about that.

_'Sasuke must have done something..'_

Her inner senses screamed profanities as her legs began to move on its own accord. She had no idea what she was going to do until she looked down and noticed the shivering blond crying beneath her feet.

Her heart broke for what for former friend was going through even though her head screamed for her to walk away.

"Uchiha-san?" She murmured as she got into a small crouch careful not to ruin her favorite pair of heels.

The blond continued to stare into oblivion as if she hadn't said a word. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Ino...What happened?"

Tears continued to roll down the blond's cheeks as she continued to stare into emptiness. Sakura knew Ino heard her but she didn't move an inch.

Sakura stood and watched as the blond continued her silent torment.

_What happened?_ she continued to ask herself as she watched the blond scratch herself once again against the broken glass.

She didn't know how long she stood there watching the blond but she knew it had been awhile for the sun began to set in the background. Was Ino going to continue to ignore her or was she going to give her an answer?

"Ino, you need to get up. You are bleeding and need medical attention."

Silence continued to linger as the blond shifted on the ground below, the sound of sniffles echoing against the concrete jungle.

"He...Cheated."

Silent rage seeped into her pores as she realized why Ino had been so upset. That bastard. How dare he? His selfish...Wait?

"Hn."

"Forehead...I'm so sorry."

Rage filled green eyes met sad blue as the anger she held for Ino vanished for the moment. She knew she would never fully forgive Ino for the things she had put her through, but she did know the pain she was going through.

"So now you understand how it feels, huh?" she asked quietly as she gazed into the bloodshot blue orbs.

Only a sniffle and a nod came in response before the blond began to speak. "I heard him making love to another woman."

For a moment, Sakura forgot to breathe. Sasuke, that prick, how could he do that to Ino! Even though she hated his guts he had no right to do that to her. Did the word "married" mean anything to him?

"He's a bastard."

A soft smile crossed her features as she looked down at the blond once again. For once, the smile she gave was actually sincere as well as full of sadness and pity.

"Ino-pig, get up. You're making a fool of yourself."

A small, sad smile slid across the blond's face as Sakura's words registered across her mind. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she finally made it to her feet.

Sakura barely had time to register what was going on as the blond wrapped her into a tight embrace. She could feel the blond shaking as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Sakura lifted her own hand to wipe the tears from her own eyes as Ino continued to sob onto her shoulder.

She knew what Ino was going through for the same rat bastard had put her through the same thing. A part of her was glad she never married Sasuke, for she knew she would have ended up like Ino.

God truly worked in mysterious ways.

"Ino, you need to get to the hospital. You're bleeding."

An even louder sob came from the blond as she pushed away from the pink haired woman, panic lighted her features.

She could see it in the blond's eyes.

Panic, fear, and...

"Sakura... please take me to the hospital?"

"Yes, Ino I can take you but..."

"I'm pregnant."

Silence seemed to be the theme of the moment as the pink haired woman gaped at the blond before her eyes as the bottom fell from beneath her feet once again.

Ino...was...

Ino..is...

Pregnant...

With Sasuke's child...

For a moment, she forgot where she was as pain ripped through her heart. Ino was giving Sasuke something she always wanted to give him but couldn't.

A child.

A Son? A daughter?

Ino was giving Sasuke something he always wanted.

A family.

The stabbing, tearing pain boiled up in her chest again as she looked over the blond who was rubbing her still flat belly. She thought she could forgive Ino but she still had a long way to go.

God, could she really handle something like this?

She took a step back.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san. But I cannot help you."

* * *

><p><em>an: a leopard doesn't change its spots...or do they?_


	10. The Final Goodbye

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who was considerate enough to review. I appreciated your feedback. Also, if like one-shots please look up my newest one-shot. As always thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. Enjoy!_

_edited: 6/10/12_

* * *

><p>"Sakura as of today you are on adminstrative leave."<p>

"Sakura tell me why you are here?"

"Shishou has Sasuke called?"

"Doctor I beleive she is delirious."

"This is all a dream right?"

"Sasuke will be back soon right?"

"Sasuke, where are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Torn: Redux<strong>

**Chapter 10:**

**The Final Goodbye**

* * *

><p><strong>1 year ago...<strong>

_"Sakura, you look so beautiful." The dark haired, lavender eyed woman said with a smile._

_As she turned to look at herself in the mirror, a bright smile lined her features. Today was the happiest day in her existence. After five years of ups and downs, she was finally marrying the love of her life._

_It had been a hard journey._

_There had been separations as well as a breakup but they had made it through._

_"Sakura, stop fidgeting." Her brown haired bridesmaid, Tenten, complained. "You're going to mess up your hair and makeup if you keep at it."_

_"Sorry." She mumbled as she turned around to face the mirror once again. Her smile grew larger as Tenten leaned down to place the ivory veil upon her head._

_"Beautiful." A voice called from the doorway._

_She turned just in time to notice the blond reclined against the doorway. He crossed the room quickly and placed his hands on her shoulders._

_"Sakura-chan, you look so beautiful in your dress."_

_Tears of happiness threatened to spill from her eyes as she looked at the blond she loved like a brother._

_"Naruto, I can't believe this day is here." She whispered happily._

_A grim smile replaced the normally energetic smile before it disappeared completely. She couldn't help but to notice the hint of worry on Naruto's face as he continued to gaze upon her appearance._

_"Sakura-chan, you know it's not too late to ditch Teme and marry me."_

_A twinkle of laughter escaped her lips as she looked back at the blond. Oh how she loved the way Naruto could cheer her up whenever the situation called for it._

_"Naruto you are so silly."_

_The blond paused before a small smile appeared upon his face. "I'm serious Sakura-chan. Teme doesn't know what he has. Leave him and marry me."_

_It took only a moment for her to realize that the blond was serious or at least as serious as Naruto could actually get._

_"Naruto, you know Hinata would have my head if I went for you."_

_It was truly amazing the way the blond could change gears. She watched in amusement as the blond went pale and a blush appeared at his cheeks. She brushed the gown aside and stood to face the man who was like the brother she never had._

_"Naruto...you know I love you but Sasuke is my soul mate. I love him more than life itself."_

_Naruto dropped his head sadly as she continued speaking. It hurt more than anything to deliver those words. She truly loved Naruto but she loved Sasuke more. She couldn't explain it but that's how things were._

_"Do you hate me now, Naruto?" She whispered as she looked down at her hands._

_The silence lasted only a second before the blond responded._

_"No, Sakura-chan I could never hate you."_

_She looked up just in time to notice the bright smile upon Naruto's face. How he could be happy after being rejected was beyond her._

_"Sakura, are you ready?" Tenten said as she began to gather the bouquet of white roses. She smiled gently at her friend before looking around the room once again._

_"No, I can't leave yet. Ino's not here. Maybe I should call to make sure she'll be here on time." She said before picking up her cell phone._

_Three pairs of feet rushed to stop the flustered bride who was now worried about her friend but it was too late. The bride had already placed her call._

_"Hmm, she's not answering the phone." She muttered once Ino's voicemail connected. "I'll leave a message to find out what the hell is taking her so long."_

_Three pairs of eyes exchanged glances as they watched helplessly as the beautiful bride left the voicemail._

_"Ino-pig, where are you? The wedding is about to start! If you're not here in 10 minutes then I will make Naruto the maid of honor as well as the best man! Okay, maybe I'm joking but hurry up Pig. Sasuke won't wait at the altar forever." She said with a laugh as she disconnected._

_She turned back to the group with a large fake smile plastered to her face._

_ She wouldn't let this Ino thing worry her. She had a man to marry!_

_'Sasuke-kun, I hope you are ready.'_

_"Alright Tenten. Give me those flowers. I'm ready."_

* * *

><p><em>It had all gone by in a blur. The way she stood at the back of the church, the expectant gaze of her closest friends, the smile her shishou gave her, the way Naruto had approached her and told her Sasuke wasn't coming.<em>

_It had all been a dream or rather her worst nightmare. Her best friend and her fiancé went AWOL on the happiest day of life. What were the odds?_

_She had cried on Naruto's shoulder as well as Shizune's shoulder as they finally dragged her to the place where the veil had been placed on her head not only an hour before._

_It hurt. The pain._

_God, how could he do such a thing?_

_It wasn't until she saw her best friend and her fiancé standing before her hand in hand did she realize what exactly happened._

_Her best friend had betrayed her..._

_Her fiancé had betrayed her..._

_They had betrayed her..._

_She couldn't stay..._

_They were talking but she couldn't hear anything for the ringing in her ears._

_She couldn't stomach them together..._

_She had to move. She had to get out..._

_Must. Move. Must. Get. Out._

_She couldn't...She wouldn't... Live feeling this way.._

* * *

><p><em>In the dim light of her kitchen, she gazed down at the handful of pills in the palm of her hand before taking the plunge and downing them all at one time.<em>

_As a doctor, she knew the effects of what would happen if she took so many pills at once. She no longer cared. As long as it got rid of the pain that was present in her heart._

_"They wouldn't even miss me if I was gone..." She croaked to herself as she raised the knife._

_"Now they can finally be together..." She said as the sharp blade broke the skin._

_Drip. Drip._

_"I feel so stupid..." She said as blood pooled towards the floor._

_"Sasuke, I still love you..." she muttered before dropping to the floor and curling into a small ball in the pool of blood._

_Drip._

_I'm sorry..._

_Drip. Drip._

_That was the last thought she had before the pills as well the slits to her wrists began to take effect and then..._

_Darkness..._

* * *

><p><em>As she approached the marble doorstep of her former apprentice, a dull ache throbbed in her heart. She knew Sakura had to be hurting after seeing the stunt Sasuke had pulled at the church.<em>

_How dare he jilt her apprentice!_

_She and Shizune sat in the car outside the church and watched the pink haired woman flee down the street at a high speed after Sasuke and Ino walked through the doors. It took both hands to restrain Shizune from walking inside of the church and killing the two idiots._

_Of course, she wanted to kill the two herself but now was not the time for that. She knew Sakura better than most and she knew the young woman had to be damn near frantic. Of course, she knew or rather she suspected a wedding was not going to happen today. She had witnessed the way the maid of honor and the groom gazed at each other._

_She wasn't a fool. She knew attraction when she saw it._

_Too bad Sakura couldn't see it._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day...<strong>

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san. But I cannot help you."

For a moment, both women couldn't speak as the weight of the words finally impeeded upon them. She watched as the cornflower blue eyes on the blond sparked to life. For a second, she _almost_ wished she could take those words back.

"What do you mean you can't help me?" The blond seethed.

If the look on her face was any indication then she was absolutely furious.

"It's just as I said, Uchiha-san. I can't..."

"Cut the bullshit Sakura!" Ino screeched loudly as furious blue eyes locked with calm green. She stalked over to where the pink haired woman stood and thrust a finger near her face in anger.

"How dare you! You're going to let this petty thing between me, you, and Sasuke endanger the life of a child? You're a fucking doctor! It's your job to help."

A charged silence enveloped the two as the green eyed woman sparked to life. It was one thing to be insulted, she was used to that, but for her to bring her sacred profession into the conversation was enough to make her want to punch the blond, pregnant or not.

She took a step back from the blond and began walking in an opposite direction. She couldn't handle this right now.

"Oh, so now you're walking away. You're always running away Sakura. Stand up and fight for yourself for once." The blond called out.

There was a loud scrape as the pink haired woman stopped in her tracks. Damn it, she had ruined her favorite heels. She turned around her hair whipping across her shoulders at the blond she now wanted to kill.

How dare she insinuate that she was weak? She wasn't weak? Right?

"You think this is easy for me, Ino?" She growled, her small hands clenching into fists. She did not want to have this conversation right now but a force deep inside her propelled her on.

"Not only do you steal Sasuke from me but you give him the one thing I could never give him! I don't know why you suddenly thought things were okay between us because they're not! I still hate you just as much as I hate Sasuke for what you two did to me!" She said as the words she had been holding back for a year tumbled forth.

A gasp came from the blond's lips as Sakura's words finally hit home. Sakura still hated her despite everything. Were they ever going to become best friends like they used to be?

"Sakura, I..."

"Save it Ino! I'm tired of hearing your apologies. I'm tired of pretending to be okay with the situation when I am not. If you or even Sasuke had approached me and let me know what was going on, then I would have stepped aside!"

"Sakura..."

"No let me finish! I would have stepped aside because I loved both of you and if you loved each other then I would have wished you all the best. That's what friendship and love is!" She choked out.

She wouldn't cry in front her Ino. She couldn't.

She was reminded of the conversation she had with Tsunade the moment she had awoken in the hospital after the failed wedding attempt.

_"Sakura those two idiots aren't worth your tears. Suck it up and move the hell on."_

A small smile graced her lips as she looked back at the blond who was looking at her in worry. Even though she hated Ino, she was right. She was a doctor and it was her job to uphold her oath to help others in need whether she wanted to or not.

She would be okay.

Deciding the best thing to do was to lead by example; she walked past the blond and paused at the shiny BMW that was five steps away. "Are you coming?"

It wasn't long before she heard the hurried heels of the blond as she jumped into the passenger seat. She locked the door and proceeded to check herself in the mirror.

No tears. Good.

"Just so you know...this doesn't change a thing." She said finally before pulling out of the parking space.

As a doctor, she was doing her duty.

And that was all she could handle for now.

* * *

><p>Sakura crossed her hands across her chest as she stepped into the elevator. It had only taken five minutes to get Ino checked into the emergency room and only five seconds for Tsunade to call and order her to see her therapist.<p>

Her face was still drawn tightly into a scowl, and it wasn't until she noticed there was an aching pain in her cheeks that she realized she had been frowning ever since she left the parking garage.

"Damn shishou and all her connections." She muttered.

Granted, the rational side of her told her that she shouldn't be angry about the fact that she had just helped another human being but the other side, the very illogical side, sulked in frustration because she had helped Ino.

"Why do these things keep happening to me?"

Five minutes later, she found herself sitting in front of the brown haired, pearl eyed psychologist Tsunade had hired from Florida.

If she was honest with herself then she absolutely envied him for his hair. There was no way a male should have luxurious hair. Or at least that was what she told herself.

When Tsunade had recommended him, she scoffed in realization that more than likely he was related to one of her former friends, Hinata.

At age 27, with multiple degrees, Neji Hyyuga was considered a prodigy. Before she started therapy, she googled his name was very surprised when at least fifty thousand entries came up. Of course, the most immediate entry came that he was the head of the Hyyuga clan. She had been surprised of course because she had thought Hinata was the head of her clan.

Or at least that's what Hinata told her.

She secretly wondered what else Hinata lied about.

* * *

><p>The first day of therapy was a memorable one.<p>

Neji had essentially told her in so many words that if she didn't talk he would refer her to the psych ward. He had made it obvious that if it hadn't been for Tsunade that he would have recommended her being referred to the psych ward as soon as she was recovered enough physically.

Of course, she had done the psych rotation while she was in medical school so she knew what happened once a patient was referred.

At first, she had been outraged at the thought of being recommended but then again she could understand why Neji wanted to refer her.

She did attempt suicide, after all.

But, a part of her...a small part of her wonder how things would be had she succeeded.

* * *

><p>The sun began to set as he looked out the people moving about. It had only been an hour since she left but all he could think about the way she stood before him with her hands on her hips demanding for him to become her patient.<p>

A part of him was intrigued with the pink haired woman. He could admit that. Of course, he could also admit that she was demanding, a bit loud, and absolutely annoying. The other part of him, the very male part of him, insisted she was cute when she was mad, gorgeous when she smiled, and heart breaking when she cried.

"I cannot think about this right now." He muttered as he stood to his feet. He gazed down at his desk stoically before noticing the cream card that gleamed in the light.

Ah, Sakura's card.

He wondered just what she was doing at this moment. Or rather he tried not to wonder what she was doing at this moment.

God this woman was annoying.

With a sigh, he picked up the card and walked toward the parking garage his mind in debate of whether he should give the annoying woman a call. He took out his phone and began to dial the number listed on the card. It rang twice before immediately going to voicemail.

He frowned. Wasn't she supposed to answer the phone when he called?

He continued to walk as the prompts continued in his ear. After a five second debate with himself he decided to leave a nice message.

"Haruno, it is Uchiha Itachi." He said with a click.

Of course, he wouldn't leave a detailed message. He was an Uchiha and Uchiha's didn't leave detailed messages.

He opened the door leading to the parking garage before stopping dead in his tracks.

A car or rather a _familiar_ car was parked in the middle of the garage with shattered windows and a trail of red going down the side.

Years ago, he would have thought this situation was strange but as he got older he realized that there was nothing strange about this world.

As he approached the car, he looked around for the blond owner of the car but she was nowhere to be seen.

'Hn.'

It only took a moment for him to whip out his phone and place a call to a person who knew the owner best.

The phone rang for at least a minute before it connected.

"Sasuke, tell me why your wife's car is abandoned with blood running down the windows in the parking garage?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: **T_houghts?_ Hated it? Loved it? Want me to stop? Tell me in a review.._


	11. My Immortal

**A/N: **_Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Someone mentioned that the story is getting pretty dark so I decided to insert this chapter to lighten things up a bit. There is some major fluff in this chapter so hold on tight lol. But, thanks again for the wonderful reviews and please don't forget to review. I love hearing your feedback._

_edited: 6/9/12_

* * *

><p>"Ms. Haruno please restrain yourself."<p>

"Shishou why am I here?

"Where is Sasuke?"

"How could he do this?"

"Why is this happening to me?"

"Why didn't you just leave me to die?"

"I would rather be dead."

"Sakura I won't give up on you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Torn: Redux<strong>

**Chapter 11:**

****My Immortal****

* * *

><p>He was having a bad day or one could say a bad morning.<p>

He could admit that. But, he didn't want to.

If it was not for the fact one of his former "associates" showed up on his doorstep at 4 am then he probably would still be sleeping or at least _pretending_ to be sleep.

"Aww, Itachi. You still mad, yeah?" The pony-tailed blue eyed man asked as he reached into the cabinet to pull out a box of cereal.

The dark haired man glared at the blond as he continued to pour the cereal. His body was demanding sleep but his college roommate just _had_ to show up demanding a room to sleep in for the night. He wasn't in the mood to catch up at 4am. He still had work he needed to finish.

"Deidara, why are you here?"

The blond paused in his pouring of milk to look over at the Uchiha stationed stoically against the kitchen counter. He raised his eyebrow in suspicion before brushing the question aside.

"Itachi, you don't sound happy to see me, yeah. Was I disturbing you? Or did you need advanced warning in order to pull the stick out of your ass?"

Itachi remained silent but continued to glare at the blond as he ate the cereal slowly. He analyzed the man for a second before raising a dark eyebrow in suspicion. First Kisame and now Deidara? What were the odds of those two being in town around the same time?

Slim to none.

"You still have not answered my question. Why. Are. You. Here?" He enunciated.

Silence.

For the first time since he met him, Deidara remained silent.

Itachi saw that as a bit of forewarning. Deidara was never quiet. He didn't know what the word "quiet" meant.

"So, I hear your brother got married, yeah?"

Ah. There it was.

He knew something was off the minute Deidara suddenly showed up out of the blue for a visit.

It had to be due to a "former friend".

"Kisame told you."

Surprised blue eyes locked with dark onyx as the bright smile slid across the blond's face. For a moment, Itachi hated that smile because the smile screamed that Deidara was up to something.

"Yeah. I mean no, yeah."

Itachi ignored him and continued to stare quietly. He knew Kisame would talk or he probably hinted to the blond in the worst way imaginable.

"I bet she is beautiful like a work of art. What is her name?"

Itachi sighed in regret, hoping the blond would forget about what the shark looking man told him. He really did not want to have this particular conversation at 4am, awake or not.

"No."

"No? That's a weird name for a woman,yeah? She is pretty, right?"

"Hn."

"You know you want to tell me, yeah. Otherwise you would have kicked me out already. Come on and tell Uncle Deidara what happened."

"No."

"Come on, Itachi!"

"No."

"From what it sounds like you need some advice, yeah. Tell me what happened."

"No, you have already heard the story from Kisame. There is no use in bringing it up again."

"Shark-face did tell me what happened but I want to hear it from you, yeah."

"Hn."

"Did you really sleep with your brother's ex fiancé?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes, yeah. Now answer this, did you like it?"

"Hn. I will not have this conversation with you right now Deidara."

One blond eyebrow arose with amusement, now he was finally getting somewhere. Itachi never went on defensive mode unless something bothered him. He wasn't as fluent in Uchiha-eese as Kisame was but he could roughly translate the hn's and ah's.

"Ah, so you did like it yeah. So, what are you going to do now?"

"Hn."

"You don't know?" He asked incredulously. He was five seconds from pulling his hair out strand by strand. Were all Uchiha this frustrating or was Itachi the premiere pain in the ass model?

"Sit down, Itachi we need to talk."

"No."

"No?" Deidara parroted. "Itachi, you know what you need to do?"

"No."

"You need to seduce this woman."

"Hn."

"Don't worry my friend, in no time you will have this woman eating out of the palm of your hand, yeah."

"No."

"Don't fight it you know you need my help."

"Hn. Like that time when you seduced the 500 pound freshman?"

Silence.

"Itachi." The blond man pouted his blue eyes downcast. "You said you wouldn't bring that up anymore."

"I said no such thing."

"You did, yeah."

"Hn."

"Are you going to take my advice, yeah?"

"I am not interested in playing with my brother's sloppy seconds."

"But, Sharky said you were in love!"

"What?"

"Yeah."

"No..."

"You can't get her off your mind right?"

"Hn."

"Then Shark-boy was right, yeah."

"Hn."

"Just take my advice Itachi. As you will see art is like love: an explosion!"

* * *

><p>It had been two days and she was already growing restless.<p>

It had been two days since she had Ino admitted into the hospital;two days since she had last seen Itachi, and two days since she found out Sasuke was still the scum of the Earth.

When she arrived home after her therapy session with Neji, she had been thoroughly exhausted. She knew it had been a bad idea to help Ino, and Neji had pointed that out countless of times during the session.

But, after all she was human and she was also a doctor. She was not going to leave the blond on the cold cement crying and bleeding everywhere. She had a duty of helping others.

Neji stated that it had been a step in the wrong direction instead of moving forward. It had only took him five minutes of the "how does that make you feel" questions before she admitted that she was still shook up over seeing Ino.

She knew eventually that she had to come to terms of what happened but she never imagined she would have to deal with the situation so soon. Even though she hated to admit it, she was glad she ran into Ino instead of Sasuke, that made hating them much easier.

As she slumped at her desk, Neji's word came to the forefront of her mind. He had warned her it was still too soon for her association with Ino. He had promised in due time she would be ready to face the blond and would be able to finally truly move on.

She doubted that.

She truly doubted it.

It was not as if she was not confident in Neji's abilities, but it was more so that she was not confident in her own. Neji was a world renowned therapist but even she could understand that she was a tough cookie to crack. It had took weeks of intensive psychotherapy before she was fully comfortable with him.

As she sat in her large, spacious corner office, the never-ending thought plagued her mind.

Why were things so complicated?

Why couldn't she just walk up to Ino and Sasuke and forgive them for what they had done?

Why was this so hard?

* * *

><p>As he strolled through the blindingly white hallways, Uchiha Itachi wondered just what had he done to have such a crummy morning.<p>

After his unexpected guest showed up at 4am, he had decided to try to go back to sleep but could not. He had finally dragged himself out of bed at 6 am for his usual morning run but discovered it was raining. He had tried to shower but his hot water heater exploded and he was graced with a very cold shower along with a stabbing persistent pain in his chest that just did not want to go away.

It was highly unpleasant.

At first, he thought of going to the emergency room and realized that he had his own personal doctor at his beck and call.

A certain pink haired doctor, that is.

"Can I help you sir?" A pretty, brunette nurse inquired as he stumbled on another white hallway.

"Yes. Could you tell me where Haruno Sakura office is?"

* * *

><p>The fucking incessant knocking at her door would not stop.<p>

Knock. Knock.

"Who is it? Just come in already!" Sakura snapped irritably. She had made it clear to everyone that she didn't want to see anyone until her first appointment of the day. So, who in the hell was knocking at her door now?

A dark head of hair came into view as the last person she had ever expected walked through her door.

She paused.

What was he doing here?

Why didn't he call her to let her know that he was coming?

Why did he have to look so damn good?

Questions, questions.

"Ah, Haruno."

Sakura paused before finding her professional voice. "What can I do for you Itachi-san?"

"Hn."

Sakura tilted her head, her pink locks falling into her eyes. "Sorry, Itachi-san I do not speak grunt. What can I do for you?"

"I am having a pain in my chest."

A screech of the chair filled the air as the pink haired woman flew across the room with her stethoscope in hand. She no longer had a constipated look upon her face but rather a look of intense concentration and worry.

Warmness filled his chest.

It had been a long time since someone worried about him.

It felt nice.

"Itachi, can you tell me where this pain is located? What type of pain is it? Sharp, dull? If you could rate it on a scale from one to ten what would it be?"

"Right. Sharp. 11.5."

She looked down at him incredulously. He was joking at a time like this? Was he crazy?

"Itachi now is not the time to make a joke. Lift your shirt please."

The elder Uchiha did what was asked as the cold instrument touched his chest. He wondered if she could hear his heart racing...due to the stethoscope touching his chest.

"Itachi, how long have you been feeling this pain? Was it present that day I saw you at your office?"

"No."

"No?" She inquired skeptically with an eyebrow raised.

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

"Hn. No."

"If you say so but either way we are going to have to run some tests."

"Hn."

She looked back at him, her brow wrinkled in annoyance. "Itachi, I am sure you are aware of this but you are a very sick man. With your condition, you shouldn't even be..."

"Have you found a dress yet?"

Sakura stared at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me right now Itachi? We need to work on how to find a cure for your sickness and you are thinking about a dress? Fucking incredible!"

Itachi shrugged as he looked back at the woman.

It was safe to say she was thoroughly surprised.

"Itachi, why are you really here?"

"Hn."

"What does that even mean?"

"Hn."

She stared at the man for a second before exploding. "What is it with you Uchiha men? Hn and ah are not real words. I swear you and Sasuke…You...Umph."

She could not get a word out for another pair of lips just happened to get in the way.

* * *

><p>His lips were so hot against her own as he moulded his lips to hers.<p>

God was there some type of class to learn how to kiss so passionately? If there was she was definitely spending her money on wrong things.

Sakura gasped. Without skipping a beat, Itachi slipped his tongue into the warm caverns of her mouth. Hot, seeking, and taking all that she had to give.

It literally took her breath away.

This was by far the kinkiest place she had ever kissed anybody...Ever.

At first she stood completely still when Itachi began kissing her, but the second his tongue touched hers she was transported back to the night they had sex after Sasuke's wedding.

God, why did she have to think about that now?

Instantly her hands maneuvered through his dark, raven locks just as she had done a month ago. It felt familiar but unfamiliar at the same time. Last time they had kissed, it had been with drunken abandon so she could blame the alcohol but right now she was completely sober and she really didn't have an explanation of why he was kissing her.

"Itac...Itachi." She gasped as hot, wet heat swept into her mouth, as he thoroughly kissed her. Everything disappeared as the lust took over the both of them. Itachi groaned as her hands stroked through his hair, her fingernails raking his scalp gently. Her fingers moved down his arm, stroking the hard muscle beneath, and his body pressed even tighter against hers.

Damnit. They were getting carried away again.

She shoved gently against his broad frame as if she had been electrocuted.

What was she doing?

She was kissing a patient!

A very untouchable patient.

Tsunade would kill her if she found out about it.

"Well, well." A voice called from the doorway.

"You just can't stay away from those Uchiha men, can you?"

* * *

><p>It was an uncomfortable moment to say the least. Sure, he was used to an audience but the way the blond haired woman glared at him made his skin want to shrivel up and run away.<p>

He recognized her but it was still uncomfortable to see the blond after so many years.

"Temari."

"Uchiha."

Silence enveloped the room as the pink haired woman looked back at the fuming blond who had been her best friend in college. She knew Temari well enough to know when she was angry.

"Temari, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she tried to stop the blush from rising to her cheeks. An awkward silence ensued as Temari tried to compose herself enough to speak.

"Never mind why I am here. Tell me, why are you deep-throating the brother of your worst enemy!"

"Temari!" Sakura hissed as she rushed to close the door to her office. She was fairly positive everyone now knew what occurred between her and Itachi thanks to her loud mouthed, bossy best friend.

"I was not deep-throating him. God, Temari that's a porno type of move." Sakura hissed as she put the stethoscope onto her desk in frustration.

"Well, that's not what it looked like to me!" Temari yelled before pointing an accusing finger at the woman.

Silence.

"Ah, Temari-san." Itachi interrupted in a smooth baritone." Deep throating is when a woman takes the penis into her mouth and she..."

"Shut up, Uchiha! I know what the hell deep throating is!"

Awkward Silence.

"Ah, you do? May I ask how?"

A never before seen blush covered the pigtailed blond's face. Sakura took a moment to gape at the sight of her best friend blushing before turning back to the raven haired man who seemed to have pulled an impossible feat.

"Uchiha that is none of your business."

"Ah."

Silence.

"Now, when I walked through that door you two were all over each other. What's going on Sakura?"

"Nothing. I was examining him."

A lone eyebrow rose in skepticism._ Examining_? Really?

"Is _that_ what they are teaching in medical school these days? If so, I knew I should have become a doctor so I could..._examine_ people."

"Temari! Can we talk about this another time? I have to finish up with Itachi."

A chuckle escaped the blond as she looked back at the still stoic Uchiha. Of course, Itachi would never show emotion. He was still the same even after all these years. He had been a couple of grades ahead of her in high school but of course everyone knew who he was.

"Finish up with him sounds like exactly what you were doing before I walked through the door!"

"Ah, Haruno. Sorry to interrupt but we will have to do this another time. I have to get to the office."

Sakura sputtered as the dark haired man pulled his shirt back into place and walked toward the door. "You can't leave yet. You still have to go down to x-ray."

"It will have to wait until another time."

"Itachi, you are in pain. I need to..."

"You have plenty of time, Haruno. After all, we have the charity event in two days. You can do all the... _examining_ you want after that."

Two pairs of eyebrows rose in shock as his words sank in.

Was Uchiha Itachi..._flirting_?

"Haruno, I will pick you up at 7pm Friday." He said before the door closed shut.

A moment of pure bliss came into her mind before she looked over her best friend who seemed to be foaming at the mouth.

Things were really beginning to become troublesome.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that, Sakura?" Temari yelled out with a slim hand on her hip.<p>

"I..."

"Don't give me that Sakura! When I walked through the door you two were mauling each other. How long has this been going on?"

Sakura sighed before walking over to her desk and lying her head down with a loud thump.

"I met Itachi at Sasuke's wedding."

The blond paled before her face flooded with red. "You what? I specifically told you to throw that invitation in the trash! Sasuke was never worth your time and the fact that he invited you to his wedding speaks volumes about the type of prick he is! He dumped you for your best friend. Selfish bastard."

"I know." Sakura whispered quietly.

"And what charity event?"

"The one for the hospital. The one we sponsor every year of the pediatric wing."

"Hm. Shikamaru may have mentioned something about it. So, I take it you're going with the Uchiha?"

"Yeah." She said, before standing up and walking over to her file cabinet. She quietly searched the files until she came across the one she had been looking for: Uchiha Itachi.

"Sakura, I think this is a bad idea."

"Temari, everything will be fine. Besides Shishou asked me to take Itachi."

"Tsunade asked you to? Has hell frozen over? Did pigs learn to fly? The Tsunade I know would never ask you to do anything for an Uchiha. Has she been screwing the old man again?"

Sakura paused before looking back at her best friend once again.

She knew what she would see once she looked at Temari.

And that was pity.

She hated that look.

"I'm doing this because he is patient, Temari. There is nothing going on between Uchiha Itachi and I so I suggest you drop it."

"Well, aren't we touchy today?" Temari snapped as she pulled a small fan from her purse.

Sakura looked back in amusement as she watched her best friend fan herself when it was 25 degrees outside. "Temari, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm fanning the lust from the room. It can be quite contagious you know."

Sakura sighed. "Now, I understand what Shikamaru is always going through. You are a troublesome woman indeed."

"I know. Don't you just love it?"

* * *

><p>For the first time in a long time he felt free.<p>

It wasn't a lose your life type of free but it was enough to encourage the idea that his life was looking up.

For a moment, he was glad that he had accepted a bit of Deidara's advice to take what he wanted.

He wasn't in love with Haruno Sakura but he was attracted to her.

He could admit that.

It was something about her. Maybe it was because she once belonged to his younger brother and that she was entirely off limits. Or it probably had something to do with the pink hair. After all, what doctor had pink hair?

He opened the door to his office and was about to throw his jacket over his favorite chair when he spotted someone, leaning against the wall similar to a jungle cat ready to attack its prey.

It made him uncomfortable to see him in his office after he had just spoken with Sakura but he knew he could not avoid him. He sighed and walked over to his desk before sitting on the chair.

Onyx eyes followed his every movement as he stared back in response. He was waiting for him to speak first.

"Foolish little brother can you explain why you are in my office?"

"Hn."

"Ah, I apologize. Why are you in my office?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Hn. About what Sasuke? The merger with Nike is coming up and we need to..."

"She left me."

"Who left?"

"Ino."

"Ah, I do not understand. What do you mean she left?"

An uncomfortable silence lingered between the two as Sasuke began to speak once again this time his mind was filled with troubled thoughts.

"Ino...left me."

"How do you know that?"

"Her clothes weren't there when I came back from the trip and everything of hers is gone."

"Why?"

"I don't know Itachi!"

"You do not know?"

"I don't know!"

"Hn."

"What?"

"Hn. For some reason, I find it hard to believe you, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Let me ask you this: Have you even tried calling your wife,Sasuke?"

Silence.

"If you are as committed as you say you are then you would make an effort to find out what is wrong."

"But, Itachi she just packed her things and left without a word."

"Nobody said it would be easy foolish little brother. If she is worth it, then you make every effort to make her stay."

"I don't understand what I did wrong."

"You do not understand?"

"No."

"You truly don't understand Sasuke?"

"No."

"Then tell me how long have you been seeing Karin again?" His raven locks tilted to one side as he graced his younger brother with a fierce glare.

"Itachi, I.."

"Perhaps Sasuke you are not as discreet as you think you are."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for reading. Be sure to check out my new Sak/Ita dabble series. _


	12. Best Thing I Never Had

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who was considerate enough to leave a review last chapter. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. Be warned there is alot of drama in this chapter so please buckle up for safety. I would like to hear your thoughts and opinions after this chapter so if you could review that would be great. Thanks._

* * *

><p><strong>Torn: Redux<strong>

**Chapter 12: Part 1**

**Best Thing I Never Had**

* * *

><p>He knew as soon as he said those words his brother would be angry. He knew his brother did not like confrontation so he knew this would be a blow to his ego. No sooner than the words left his lips, he heard the growl from his brother he realized that he needed to pay attention.<p>

Sasuke was annoying when he wanted to be.

"What do you mean I am not as discreet?" Sasuke inquired with a scowl as he glared at his older brother. He was not certain what Itachi was assuming but he did not like the assumption that came with it.

Itachi swiveled in his chair before locking eyes with his younger sibling. He was positive Sasuke was being a pain in the rear but he decided to indulge him anyway.

"You know what I am speaking of. I am discussing your _association_ with Uzumaki Karin."

It was enthralling to behold the look of surprise that covered his baby brother's face as his words sank in. He knew about Karin.

"It is not what you think Itachi. She-"

Itachi interrupted swiftly. "What she does for you is none of my concern; however, your wife should be very concerned."

He could only watch as comprehension shifted onto Sasuke's face. Ino knew about Karin. He was positive of that.

"How?"

Itachi raised a lone eyebrow at his younger brother as he thought back to the conversation in the parking garage he heard on tape. He was genuinely haunted to learn that not only did Ino know Sasuke was cheating but she had heard the entire thing through the telephone.

He felt concerned when Ino showed up on his doorstep the day stating she was leaving town. He could understand why she wanted to leave. Not only was she pregnant but the fact her husband was cheating on her was the final blow to her already fragile psyche.

He understood her words as well as her actions. She needed time and space.

He never thought his brother would put another woman in this type of position.

Secretly, he wondered where he had learned such behavior. Their parents had raised them to be respectful toward all women. Why Sasuke felt the need to cheat on every single woman he involved himself with was something that puzzled him.

He told Ino he would respect any choice she made but he wondered what would happen to the child. Would she keep it or would she cut off all ties with Sasuke, including the life growing in her belly?

He questioned her plans concerning the child but she never gave an answer. She had been consumed by anger and misery that he could only sit and watch as she cried her heart out. He could see the rage in her actions and he wondered if her pain rivaled Sakura's.

"Itachi. Itachi!" Sasuke shouted as he was pulled away from his thoughts. He could discern the frustration in his brother's face and he knew he hit a nerve. Sasuke prided himself on being a private type of person. To know that another knew of his secret, shook him to the core.

"She heard you."

Itachi could only stare blankly at his brother as the words slipped from his lips. He could see the wheels turning in Sasuke's head and was positive what his next question would be.

"How?"

"Foolish little brother did you not realize that your cell phone was on the entire time? She heard you make love to another woman."

* * *

><p>As he walked away of his brother's office, he felt as if he had been hit in the chest with a sledgehammer. His wife. The love of his life abandoned him due to infidelity.<p>

He felt annoyed and slightly enraged that Ino did not speak with him regarding the entire incident.

She just packed her things and left.

_'Did her marriage vows mean anything to her?'_

As he greeted his secretary, Tenten, he wondered what could he do to make things right with Ino. He adored her but she was too idealistic. She lived in a dream world and thought the world ran on happiness and rainbows but he loved her anyway.

He took a shaky breath and gazed at the picture of his beautiful, blond wife sitting on his desk. He could feel the stab a pain in his heart.

His wife abandoned him.

He never thought that would occur. He picked up the silver frame and looked back at the happily smiling face before slamming it against the desk. How could she abandon him?

_Did she not know how much he loved her?_

He stared at the shattered picture for a minute before picking up his phone to call the one person who would have an idea of where Ino was. He was not sure if they had worked out their differences but she knew Ino better than he did.

If there was anyone who could bring Ino out of hiding, it would be her.

He scrolled down the list and dialed the number.

He took a deep breath.

He had to do this.

For the sake of his marriage.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, come on and show it to me already." The blond haired woman complained as they stepped into the large, spacious bedroom on Thursday afternoon.<p>

"Geez, Temari is this what you put Shikamaru through? No wonder he calls you troublesome." Sakura laughed as she wandered into her closet.

Temari lounged in a small chair as Sakura canvassed the closet for the dress. She could hear the sound of hangers being moved as Sakura finally came with dress in tow.

She knew the instant she saw the dress that this was not the dress for Sakura.

Sure, it was elegant in a very classic, old fashioned way. She was sure that Sakura probably thought the same thing which was why she wanted to know her opinion of the dress.

"You know you are going to have to buy a new dress right?" The blond, pigtailed woman inquired as she looked down at the black dress Sakura had in her hands. She cringed in annoyance at the way the pink haired woman fumbled with accessories before laying the items near the dress.

"You don't like it?" Sakura asked as she looked at her dress once again. When she had chosen the dress, she chose it in a rush. Of course, she had her eye on it the minute she walked into the store but at the insistence of Shizune she just picked a dress so that Shizune would not miss out on her time with Genma.

She didn't hate the dress.

She thought that the dress was gorgeous for the occasion, but that was before Itachi insisted on being her date.

"The dress is nice but you are going to one of the biggest social events of the year. I had to drag Shikamaru into going last year so I know the way these things work. Not only will you be judged by appearance but you will be more scrutinized because of whom your date is."

Sakura grimaced.

She never understood the meaning of having a charity social event when the person already gave money to the hospital. But, she decided to heed Temari's advice. Temari was the daughter of a diplomat so she knew the inner most workings of this type of event.

"We have to go shopping, Sakura."

A cherry eyebrow rose in surprise. Temari never liked shopping when they were in college. She had never considered her a girly girl but apparently some things had changed with the blond. Her meeting Shikamaru was a blessing in disguise.

She sighed loudly. "Where are we going?" She asked as she picked up her Coach bag and car keys. She raised a skeptical eyebrow as Temari smiled sweetly.

"Oh, you'll see."She said mysteriously as they reached the bottom of the staircase. The two women began to bicker back and forth as she reached for the handle to the door. She had just pulled open the door when her phone rang.

"Just let the machine get it." Temari smirked as the shrill ring continued.

Sakura paused. People rarely called her house phone when they had her cellular number. Usually the people who called her home phone were those she did not interact with on a daily basis and those who did not have cell number.

"It may be important." She said before closing the door and walking back toward the phone. She reached for the phone when it stopped ringing.

"Maybe they didn't want anything." Sakura said before turning back toward Temari. The blond shrugged her shoulders before opening the door once again.

"Alright let's go. We have 24 hours to make you the..." She said before the sound of the answering machine cut her off.

_"Hello this is Dr. Sakura Haruno. Please leave a message."_

Beep.

"Sakura...I need to talk to you."

She watched in shock as Sakura turned pale and tears jumped to her eyes. The sound of Sakura dropping to the ground was the only warning she had as the voice of the man who had broken her best friend's heart filled the air.

"Sasuke." She growled.

"You bastard."

* * *

><p>It took ten minutes of shaking and slapping the pink haired female before the blond departed to the kitchen and flung cold water on the woman.<p>

Sakura immediately woke with a gasp as the icy water touched her body. She clutched her head in pain as her fuzzy memories became clearer and clearer.

_Sasuke called her?_

_Why?_ She thought to herself as the questions swarmed her head. She could feel her heart skip a beat as the thought of Sasuke finding out about Itachi raced through her mind.

She could not deal with shopping right now. She had to find out what Sasuke knew.

"Temari I don't think I..."

"Don't even think about it." Temari snapped as she watched the bubblegum haired woman rise from the floor with a downtrodden look on her face. Temari itched to slap her again for allowing that one message from Sasuke get to her. The man was a prick who obviously did not understand the concept of loyalty or integrity.

"Temari I could always use the dress I have upstairs. There is nothing wrong with that dress."

Temari stood, slowly as rage began to seep onto the contours of her face. She was angry that Sakura was retreating to the person she was when she was dating Sasuke. The Sakura she knew was a strong minded individual who didn't give a damn what someone else thought. To see her retreat into an almost submissive type of person was a blow to the chest.

_'What happened to her best friend?'_

"Sakura, you will not. I repeat, will not back out of this shopping trip."

"But, Temari I really don't feel like I should g-"

"I don't give a damn what you feel right now, Sakura." Temari cut in viciously. She needed to wake Sakura up from this dreamworld she seemed to be living in.

"Sasuke left you, Sakura! He is not worthy of your time or your attention. To see you turn around and act like a weak submissive wife is enough to make me sick! Where is your backbone? Where is my fiery best friend who doesn't give a shit about Sasuke. Who is this weak woman who has seemed to take her place?"

For the longest time, Sakura stared ahead quietly as the blond watched anxiously. She knew she had crossed a line once she called Sakura weak but this was something she needed to hear.

"You're right."

Her head snapped up as she caught the soft fire glowing in the eyes of the green eyed woman. Temari smiled in response. Her best friend was finally back.

"It's about time you grew some balls Haruno. I was afraid Ino-Pig ate it."

Sakura laughed as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. She calmly picked up her purse and walked toward the door. She looked back at her friend as a gentle smile lined her face.

"Just for the record I do not have balls."

Temari snickered at Sakura's lame attempt at a joke. She was glad her corny, fiery best friend was back.

"Sure you don't."

"Thank you Temari. I needed that."

Temari humphed as she walked out of the door. "No problem. I have been waiting to knock that submissive bitch out of you."

The two women laughed as they got into the car. It was in that moment that Sakura realized that she was finally free.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no!" Temari yelled as the salesperson carried over a violet dress for Sakura to try on. Her blond eyebrows were raised in annoyance as she watched the salesperson scramble for another dress. She was positive this store would be the place where Sakura would find the dress needed to knock the socks off the nonresponsive Uchiha heir.<p>

She knew Sakura well enough to know that she liked Itachi. When she found the two kissing that day in her office, she had been so shocked that she couldn't think. But, the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Sasuke was similar to his brother but he wasn't quite the man Itachi was. Itachi seemed to be a peaceful type of man who could crush you if needed. He didn't crush people for fun like Sasuke seemed to.

"Sakura, if you're ready then come out." She yelled as the salesperson brought a black, strapless, sweetheart neckline dress toward her. She instantly lit up as she analyzed the dress.

This dress was perfect for Sakura.

It was just enough cleavage without being trampy and short enough to remain classy. She snatched the dress from the woman's hand and walked toward Sakura's dressing room. She knocked once before opening the door and pushing the dress into the woman's arm.

"This dress is perfect. Take that one off and put this one on." She mumbled before closing the door once again. She kept a pep in her step as a smile slid across her face.

The Uchiha was not going to know what hit him.

* * *

><p>As she sat in front her mirror Friday night, Sakura tried not to listen to the message Sasuke left on her machine again. Once she and Temari returned from their shopping expedition, she lay on the couch lost in thought.<p>

Why was Sasuke calling her now? And what did they need to talk about?

Temari threatened to disembowel her if she called Sasuke but she let her mind wonder. Why was he calling now after waiting so long?

She could only stare at herself in disgust as she raised her hand to line her eyes. Why was she still thinking about Sasuke? Did she even care?

As she lined her bright emerald eyes, the glossy beading of her black dress caught her eye. She put the finishing touches on her makeup and walked over to the dress.

She had to admit Temari had excellent taste when it came to picking gowns. The dress was gorgeous. With a beaded bodice and sheer overlay she was surprised by how comfortable she felt in the dress. She felt like she was the sexiest creature on the planet in that dress.

With a sigh she realized she needed to get dressed if she wanted to be ready when Itachi came. She was positive he was not the type of man to wait patiently as she continued to get dressed.

The dress slid on perfectly as she zipped the back. She could only smile in irony at the fact that she was all dressed to go somewhere with a Uchiha.

A year ago she would have used an obscene number of profanities toward any Uchiha male. The irony of this entire event was not lost on her.

She slid her feet into the black six inch stiletto heels she and Temari found after they bought the dress. As she sprayed a spritz of perfume against her wrists, she looked over at her clock. It was 6:55pm and she was sure Itachi was not going to be late.

She grabbed her beaded bag and walked carefully down the steps. She made it to the last stair when the doorbell reached her ears.

He was here!

She took a deep breath and smoothed down her curled pink hair one last time before taking the plunge and opening the door.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>an: review?


	13. Makes Me Wonder

_A/N: This part was originally in Chapter 12 but I decided to break it down into two chapters. If you have already read the extended version of 12 then you don't have to read this. I just didn't want anyone to think the story was moving too abruptly. So, here's part 2. Hope you guys enjoy. Warning! Drama Ahead! Don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy!_

_Edited: 6/09/2012_

* * *

><p><strong>Torn: Redux<strong>

**Chapter 12: Part 2**

**Makes Me Wonder**

* * *

><p>For her, it strange as they walked through the doors of the Konoha Plaza Hotel. With its bright twinkling lights and polished floors, she was glad she had chosen a decent dress to wear to this event.<p>

She could only stare in fascination as the people she worked with were dressed to the nines in their best formal attire. She looked over at Itachi and she could see the look of amusement in his eyes. Did he think it was funny how amazed she was?

"Is something funny?" She remarked before picking up a glass of white wine a server carried on a tray.

"Hn."

"Itachi-san!" She growled as he tugged the glass from her hands. She felt a sense of loss as the glass was set on another tray.

"Sakura. If you are to be my escort then I suggest staying away from alcohol tonight. You are in a professional setting disguised as a social event. It would be wise to be cautious."

Reality crashed into her as she realized that this was not just some event but was the event of the season. Dignitaries as well as famous people from her field gathered at this type of event. What was she thinking?

"You're right." She said softly as she looked into his onyx eyes. She was momentarily startled by how handsome he looked in a tux. She wasn't sure how he knew what color she was going to wear but she was glad. They matched perfectly as if they coordinated their outfits together.

"Hn." He stated before putting a hand at the small of her back and pulling her close. "I would like for you to have fun tonight."

She could only smile as she looked into his handsome face once again. She was fascinated by how long his eyelashes seemed to be. He was gorgeous and it irked her. It was sin to be so beautiful.

_'Damn Uchihas.'_

"Sakura?" He whispered softly. "Dance with me."

She could only stare transfixed as he pulled her onto the dance floor. Everything seemed to disappear as she caught his eyes. She was reminded once again of Sasuke's wedding and the dance they shared that night too.

'_Was he feeling the same thing she was?'_

She allowed the music to take control of her body as everything around her floated away. The music, the people, no one else existed in the world.

_Only him._

She could feel his hands at her waist as they continued to sway to the music.

"Sakura." He murmured as her eyes snapped open. She could only stare at him in confusion as she noticed the blond majestic woman waving at her from across the dance floor. She blushed in response as she caught the pointed look Tsunade gave her.

Reality set in once again as she realized that this was not supposed to be a date of enjoyment but one of convenience. How could she have made such rookie a mistake?

"Itachi-san, do you still have that pain in your chest?" She asked as they swirled along the floor. She could see his eyes narrow as her professional tone slipped into place. She couldn't allow herself to be taken by the moment again.

"No." He answered as he took note of her new-found unfamiliarity. Her actions reminded him that this was supposed to be a social event. He was not there to sweep her off her feet.

"Haruno. There is no need for concern. I am in no pain."

A look of pure annoyance crossed her face as she detangled herself from his arms. He could feel the anger rising as she gave him a look that could have melted glass.

"What is wrong with you?"

With a puzzled look, he paused mid-step and proceeded to stare at something over her shoulder.

For a instant, she couldn't breathe. Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt anxiety make its way to the forefront of her mind.

Standing there like a phoenix that had risen from the ashes was the last person she wanted to see. With his raven locks and his onyx eyes, Sakura could feel a twinge of desperation unlocking in her chest as his eyes connected with hers.

"Sasuke."

* * *

><p>He could only watch in annoyance as his little brother strolled into the event with his red haired mistress on his arm. If it was not for the fact that they were in a very public setting he would have reacted immediately. He knew Sasuke was torn over the disappearance of his wife but this was ridiculous! He wanted to grab his brother and shake him for being so stupid.<p>

Not only was he announcing to the world that he was seeing another woman who was not his wife but he brought the type of woman who liked to brag about her conquests.

He despised Uzumaki Karin. Not only was she manipulative but she was the type of woman who was in it for the money not love.

He could feel Sakura tremble as she caught Sasuke's gaze. Now was not the time for Sasuke to make a scandal.

With a tug, he pulled Sakura from the dance floor and into the crowd of people who seemed to be watching with avid interest.

"Sakura! Sakura! Are you alright?" Tsunade approached with another woman in tow. He was not familiar with the other woman but he was positive that she was a physician like Sakura.

"Yes, I am fine." Sakura mumbled as Shizune gave her a glass of wine. She downed it in a gulp as she tried to slow her racing heart.

Sasuke was here. She could deal with this right?

For a moment, Itachi felt conflicted. He did not want to leave her alone but he knew he had to step aside and let things play itself out. He knew his little brother wouldn't pass up the opportunity to try to speak with Sakura about Ino.

_'How he was going to talk to her was something he wanted to know.'_

"Haruno, will you be fine here for just a second? I need to take care of something."

She shrugged nonchalantly. She could feel his eyes from across the room. All she had to do was pretend she hadn't noticed him.

"Hn. I promise I will return very soon."

"It is okay Itachi. We will take care of her." Tsunade reassured him as he took his leave. She could see the tremble in her apprentice's frame as Sasuke eyes connected with hers once again.

For the millionth time in the last year, Tsunade came to the conclusion that she hated Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later...<strong>

"Shishou, I will be fine."

"Sakura, do you need myself or Shizune to go along with you? It is not a problem."

Sakura sighed as the overlay of her dress brushed against her thigh. She could still feel his eyes on her but she no longer cared to know why he was was tired of being shook over seeing Sasuke again. She didn't want to talk to him. She just wanted to move on.

"Sakura, are you sure?" Tsunade asked once again as Sakura waved her hand.

"Shishou, it is only the restroom. I will be back in less than five minutes."

Tsunade grunted as she eyed the dark haired man once again. She didn't like the look in his eyes but she knew she had to loosen her hold on Sakura. She couldn't protect her forever.

"Alright. If you are not back in five minutes I am coming in after you and trust me, it will not be pretty."

Sakura smiled as she walked away from her mentor. She kept her eyes straight ahead as her heels clacked against the floor. She mentally counted steps in her head to keep her mind from straying.

"You look beautiful."

For a moment she forgot to breathe. She knew that baritone voice anywhere. For a moment, she was reminded of Itachi and just how much they sounded alike. How could he have caught up with her so fast?

She was quiet for a moment before long held anger rose to the surface. "What do you want, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stood quietly for a moment, watching her. She didn't seem to be affected much by his presence. Did she really change that much over a short period of time?

"We need to talk...Now."

She was momentarily surprised by the tone of his voice. Why did he sound so angry with her?"So after a year you think we should finally talk, Sasuke-kun?" she snapped.

She could see his jaw twitch. Good, she making him angry. That was the _least_ of her worries.

She could feel her anger rise as she looked into the eyes that once her melt into a puddle of goo. She no longer felt love while looking into those eyes. She only saw a coward. A _boy_ who was the _shadow_ of a man.

"The world doesn't operate on Sasuke Uchiha time. If you are to apologize then you can forget it! I will tell you the same thing I told your wife before she ran away in tears. You are dead to me."

She could see the anger in his eyes as her harsh words hit him. She didn't feel any sympathy for him. He was the scum of the Earth.

" I am not here to apologize."

She felt her anger explode like a grenade. "Of course, you wouldn't be here to apologize Sasuke. You selfishly believe you have done nothing wrong. I hope you and Ino suffer for what you did to me." She knew she was being vindictive and cold but she didn't care.

She felt as empty as she did the day he walked out on her.

"This conversation is over, Sasuke. I hope you burn in hell." Sakura said crisply, moving toward the bathroom door.

Sasuke firmly caught her arm in his grasp. She winched in pain but she did not let it show on her face. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt her again.

"Sakura, it is a bit too late to play the part of the martyr." Sasuke snapped as he tightened his grip.

She wanted to slap the offending hand away but she was rendered immobile by the cold glare in his eyes.

"Hn, do you know why I chose Ino over you?" he asked with a cold smile.

The long gone feeling of dread rose in her chest as she looked into his eyes. Those eyes weren't the eyes of the man she used to love.

"Why?"

"It was because she was not as _annoying_ as you are. She_ talked_ to me like I was a human being. She _listened_ to me. She didn't act like she was my own personal fangirl. If you would like to blame someone for the failure of our relationship then blame yourself."

Sakura froze. Did he believe that? Did he truly believe that she was the reason why their relationship failed?

She was visibly shaking now, tears filled her eyes as she saw nothing but the blur of Sasuke's face in the dim light. She could feel the anger inside her explode. She hated him. She hated him more than anything.

"I loved you Sasuke. I loved you more than anything else in this world. You _threw_ our love away. You were the only man I ever allowed to know me, the real me and you still threw me away. You left me! You left me for Ino! I will not apologize or downplay what repair was needed to fix what you broke!" Her voice rose at the end and she could feel the tears sliding down her face.

She ripped her arm from his grasp and slapped him as hard as she could. She could feel the way his head snapped back as the blow landed. A small feeling of satisfaction settled in her veins.

God she hated him.

She needed to get out of here and she needed to get out now.

"And for the record, I hate you." she stated before pushing open the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>Sobs racked her body as she looked at her face in the mirror. Her eyes bright, emerald eyes shined with sadness as the dark mascara clumped at the edge of her eyelashes.<p>

"I have to stop crying over him." she muttered as she rolled a small bit of tissue paper into a ball. She could feel the moisture at the edge of the tissue as she dabbed the corner of her eyes. She allowed herself another moment of tears before her mask of composure slipped into place.

_'How could he say such things to her?'_

She loved Sasuke more than anything in the world.

He was her everything.

But, as she remembered his spiteful words she could not help but to wonder if she really knew him at all.

She balled up another piece of tissue and began to remove the makeup from her face. As her more of her makeup came off, the weaker she felt. With a small click, she opened her purse and drew out the emergency makeup she always carried.

As the foundation spread over her cheeks, she began to feel better. With shaky hands she drew out some eyeliner, and shakily applied it to the lower and upper rims of her eyes. She could feel her confidence grow with every swipe of the makeup. It wasn't long before she stood composed or as composed she could get with the circumstances.

She appraised herself once more. She looked fine. Nothing seemed out of place.

She pushed the door open and made her exit. She didn't want to be reminded of her moment of weakness.

As she stepped out into the hall leading back to the main lobby, she could dimly see a pair of onyx eyes looking back at her in concern before it disappeared under a mask of indifference. There was something about him. At this moment, she could feel her heart race as he reached her side.

"Are you well?"

There was a beat of silence before she answered. "Yes, Itachi-san I am fine."

"Are you positive?"

Sakura was thoroughly surprised. _Could he read her emotions or was she just obvious?_ She opened her mouth to reply but found a hand brushing softly against her cheek. Her eyes widened. _What was this look in his eyes and why did she feel she knew it so well?_

"Are you sure you are fine...Sakura?" he whispered, softly.

"Yes." she replied as she locked eyes with him once again. The look in his eyes disappeared but she could still feel the aftershocks from that one gaze.

What was going on?

"Itachi, don't worry yourself over me. I am perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, as if a prick like Sasuke could get me...umph!"

Those were the only words she could get out as his lips claimed hers.

_'What's going on?'_

She could feel herself being backed into a wall. The heat around him drew her in like a warm blanket. She wasn't sure when her mind melted into a pile of mush but she was fairly sure this unlike anything they ever shared before.

"Itachi." she whispered as his tongue tangoed with hers. He tasted like the most delicious dessert she had ever tasted. Just went she thought she had enough of his lips, they came back for more. On and on until she was dizzy with an unknown feeling. She could feel heat rising in her core, threatening to overtake her with each passing second.

She wanted him.

Now.

Her hand gripped his shoulder as she pulled him even closer to her body. She craved him in the most inner part of her. She wanted him to take the pain away.

A moan escaped her lips and his fingers moved though her pink locks.

"Sakura." he growled softly as he pulled away. "We cannot do this."

A rush of cold air brought her back to reality as she locked eyes with his again. She could see the confusion in his eyes before he turned away.

"Itachi...will you..."

"I will not." he answered as he dragged a hand through his raven locks.

"But, Itachi I need y-"

"Sakura. I am not someone you can use whenever Sasuke upsets you."

Shocked radiated through her body as his words hit her. He was right. She was only doing this because Sasuke upset her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as she composed her dress once more. Slowly, her arousal began to die down and she felt slightly normal again. Her mind began to clear as she looked over at Itachi who seemed lost in his thoughts. "Itachi, I'm sorry I keep using you. I don't know why I am so upset. I."

"Sasuke hurt you. There is no need for an apology."

Weakly, she managed a nod. " It seems as if I have ruined your night. If you don't mind, will you just take me home?"

She was momentarily startled by the heated look Itachi gave her once his eyes connected with hers once again. She gulped. _What the hell was that?_ Before she could say another word, she was pulled into his arms once again and this time it seemed as if he did not want to let her go.

She could feel his heart racing as his lips collided with hers.

_'Oh God.'_

Appreciation shot through her body as she felt his fingers slip along her thighs. The heat returned along with a tingly sensation. _God, what was he doing to her?_

"Sakura, let me make love to you." he whispered in between kisses.

Shock tore through her body as the heat exploded in her lower stomach. His words hit their mark for she wanted to drag him out by his hair.

"Yes." she whispered against his lips.

She closed her eyes, anticipating another round of kisses when she felt him freeze. _What was he...?_

Her eyes snapped open as she felt a rush of cold air against her body. Why isn't he...

When she opened her eyes, she never expected to see this type of situation. As onyx eyes met onyx, she could see the pure look of hatred from the other man's eyes.

She gasped as Itachi stepped forward, intercepting his younger brother's path, which seemed to be making a beeline for her.

She could only gape in shock as Itachi smirked at his younger sibling.

"Hello, foolish little brother. How may I help you?"

* * *

><p><em>an: Whew! Yay for Itachi/Sakura goodness! So what did you think? Hated it? Loved it? I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading._


	14. Break Me Down

_A/N: Hi there! (dodges knives and baseball bats) Sorry for the delay. A lot changes have happened in my life and I honestly didn't have the will to write. I was surprised by the sheer number of responses to the last chapter. Thank You. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully, you will enjoy this chapter since it is the continuation of the last chapter. This chapter was pretty close to 6k so I decided to break the chapter into two. Warning: there may be some OOCness this chapter but nothing too bad. I want to remind everyone that this is a very high tension chapter. Characters may seem out of character but it is what the situation calls for. Hope you guys enjoy and I look forward to your feedback._

_P.S. If someone here can draw or does art, I would love to see some fanart for this story. Maybe I can set it as the image for this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Torn: Redux<strong>

**Chapter 12: Part 3**

**Break Me Down**

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep inside she could feel trouble brewing. She knew as soon as Itachi's eyes connected with Sasuke that something was going to happen. She was not sure if Sasuke heard the tail end of their conversation but from the look in his eyes she could tell he heard enough.<p>

If she was a lesser woman, she would have run away with enough speed that the Speed Racer would be envious. But, instead she stayed and waited in anticipation of what Sasuke was going to say about her kissing Itachi or rather Itachi kissing her.

She wasn't quite sure what to make of it but she knew she had to hold all questions until later.

From the searing look in Sasuke's eyes, she was safe to presume that this night was not going to end the way she desired.

* * *

><p>The two brothers stood in contemplation and anticipation of what the other would say. A part of her wondered just who in the hell did she piss off to be granted such a situation.<p>

Sasuke, the _former_ love of her life, was engaged in a heated glare with her..._well_...she really didn't know what to call him. All she knew was she needed to get the hell out of this place...fast.

She was tempted to slip from the small hallway when Itachi finally broke the spell of silence.

"I will ask again..how may I assist you little brother?"

She could see the frosty glint in the dark orbs as Itachi observed his younger brother. She did not know why he was staring at him in such a way but she could feel the force of that one look as she continued to watch silently.

Again she located all exits if things got out of hand.

_Would they notice if I slipped away silently or would they immediately notice_? she wondered.

The logical portion of her brain wanted to test the theory but curiosity won in the end. She wanted to know why Itachi was staring at his brother in such a way. Was it because of what was said earlier? Or was it something else entirely?

"I never realized you were so envious of me, Itachi."

She could detect the shift of tension in the air as the words escaped Sasuke's lips. She was not sure what he was referring to but she knew she would hear the answer soon enough. Silently, she abhorred the idea that they were fighting over her.

A smirk crossed Itachi's features as he took in the serious glare in his brother's eyes._ Did truly believe that he was envious of him? What in the world did he have that he did not?_

"You must be mistaken foolish little brother. I desire nothing that you have had."

A phantom pain gripped her heart as Itachi's words struck a cord within her soul. She was certain she did not have any feelings for him but she wondered why it hurt so much to hear those words. Was it because the moment they had just shared? Or was something else entirely?

As she observed the two men stare at each other but the same nagging questions floated through her mind.

_Did he really want nothing to do with me? If so, what was that moment before about?_

A chuckle escaped Sasuke's lips as he turned his onyx orbs in her direction. She could see the hard, angry glint lingering in his eyes. She knew that look. It was the same look she had on her face as he and Ino approached her the day of their wedding.

He hated her.

"Hn, I never knew you would be the type to resort to fucking my brother to get me back, Sakura."

She could feel the anger soar through her veins as he contnued to smirk coldly. That only made her loath him more, not only for hurting her but for hurting Itachi for no other reason but his own malicious intent.

"Is that what you think Sasuke? Wow,you are even a bigger ass than I thought." she said slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Hn."

"Sakura is my escort for the evening Sasuke. You will NOT disrespect her in such a way." Itachi said calmly.

Silence enveloped the room as Itachi's business voice took over. She couldn't see the look in his eyes but she knew he had to be angry. She sure as hell was.

"I will talk to her any damn way I please Itachi! A few moments ago she was wrapped in your arms without a care in the world, evidently forgetting the fact that she was MY fiancee."

"Ex fiancee'" Sakura snapped, unable to keep the boardline sarcasm out of her voice.

Sasuke's gaze darkened but she no longer cared. _Why did he care so much about what I do anyway? Did he not make it obvious he hated me a moment ago?_

"Ni-san, what is going on?" Sasuke said slowly and deliberately.

Itachi could only stand there for a few moments before his mind came to a decision. Now was not the time or place to discuss something like this. The sooner he got Sakura out the better.

"There is nothing going on Sasuke and if there was something going on, I fail to see how this is any of your business."

_'Checkmate.'_

He was unapologetic for what he said. Anything that was happening between himself and Sakura was their business, not his foolish little brother's and he wanted to make sure he did not forget that.

"Itachi, tell me the truth. Sasuke asked suddenly. "Are you fucking Sakura?"

He was unprepared for the reality of how swiftly his brother would respond to his question. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw his brother clinch his hands until they bled, and he took several cautious steps back. The fact that his brother would willingly want punch him over a silly question made him utter words he knew he never should have said.

"Ah so you did. Sakura, who knew you were such a slut?"

Silence followed that statement, and it hung in the air like an awful plague. He knew what he was saying was wrong but he was too far along to stop now. She slept with his brother! She deserved whatever punishment he could dish out.

Silence hung in the air but he took that as permission to continue.

He could see the disappointment in his brother's eyes but he no longer gave a shit. Itachi had no right to sleep with Sakura. She had to pay!

And he knew how to hit her where it hurt.

"Itachi, did you know she used to beg me to fuck her every night?" he stage whispered, loudly before chuckling coldly.

He watched in amusement as Sakura turned an ashy pale, but her bright emerald eyes burned with fury and vengeance. She was absolutely livid. Itachi's eyes darkened dangerously, and he made another move towards his brother, but Sakura's furious gaze, held him back. Silently, he understood that this was something she wanted to deal with on her own.

She took a step forward prepared to say the things she had been wanting to say over the last year.

"I am not a slut!" Sakura seethed as she looked at him her green eyes blazing with tears. "How dare you say those things about me when it was you who left me for my best friend?"

"Hn, you are still playing the martyr role? How predictable of you."

She wanted to gouge his eyes out for saying such hateful things towards her. _How could the man she once loved be so cruel?_

"You are a coward, Sasuke. Hell, you're even less of a man. I would have never hurt you the way you and Ino did. I loved you and I loved her."

"So, is this why you decided to fuck my brother? he snarled. "To get back at me? How very upstanding of you Sakura. Should we give you a Oscar for the role of selfish bitch of the year?"

Sakura drew in a quick intake of breath, and she instantly regretted it. From the disgusting sneer on his lips, she could tell he knew his words had drawn blood. She cursed her moment of weakness, knowing he would hold it against her.

The last person she ever wanted to be vulnerable in front of was Sasuke. He knew first hand how much words hurt her.

"I am not a bitch, Sasuke."

"Tell me Sakura did you have a good laugh as my brother screwed your brains out? Or were you wishing it was I you were fucking?"

Angry tears threatened to slip down her cheeks as the words continued like blows to her soul. _How could he say such sick things about her?_ As such much as she hated being in this position, she hated her inability to brush the entire thing off the most.

"Hn, Itachi you should know that's the reason why she is with you. You remind her of me." Sasuke smirked as he ignored her previous statement.

It was a blow to the face and they all knew it. Sasuke was out for blood and he no longer cared about who he hurt.

"Sasuke, now is not the time to be having this conversation. Sakura is my date for the evening nothing more."

Pain and disappointment shot through her chest as Itachi spoke with his brother. _How could he say she was nothing more after what they shared? Could it be possible he didn't feel the way she did?_

She could only stand in stony silence as she fought the torrent of tears from slipping down her cheeks.

How could he stand there and pretend like nothing happened between them? She wasn't going to take it anymore. How dare they!

She took a step forward and brushed her pink locks from her face. She had to stay strong if she needed to speak her piece. She needed to be heard!

"It's interesting..." she began softly, as the two men paused in conversation before looking over at her.

She could see the anger and irritation in Sasuke's eyes as his dark, cold eyes swept along her frame. Her blood pressure rose with that one look.

God, she hated him. More than anything.

"What is interesting?" Itachi asked quietly, as he gazed into the hardened green eyes. He could see the anger radiating just below the surface threatening to build up and explode like a volcano.

"How could you say I am nothing more when you just asked if you could make love to me?"

Silence filled the area as she took in a sharp breath. She was laying all her chips on the table and letting things fall as they may. Damn Sasuke and what he thought.

She was tired of being hurt and mistreated.

"Hnn..what's that Itachi? I can't hear you now? Sakura said tonelessly.

Her sweaty strands were sticking to her shoulders but she no longer cared. All she cared about was getting even with the people who had done her wrong.

She could see the dark glint in Itachi's eyes as she met his glare head on. She wasn't afraid.

She was angry and hurt.

"So, you are sleeping with her? How could you, Itachi!" Sasuke bit out angrily.

Sakura took a deep breath, her emerald eyes scorching. His assumptions as well as his words earlier bit into the place she once called her heart

She chuckled bitterly."No, he's not. If anything, he is _fucking_ me _over_ right now." Sakura replied. Her eyes shown with magnificent fury. She wanted to laugh at just how big of a hypocrite both men were being.

"Itachi, what does she mean by that?"

"Haruno..now is not the time to discuss this. We are at an important event for our respective places of work. It is best we all try to maintain a bit of dignity."

For a moment she forgot to breathe. How dare he turn this on her to make it seem as if she was being unprofessional? Oh right now could she forget? She was dealing with Itachi Uchiha.

"Oh right forgive me Itachi-san. I forgot my manners...let's just blame everything on the ditched ex- lover shall we?" she chirped happily.

"Haruno...I"

"Hang it up Itachi. I am sick of this shit!" she replied viciously.

"Haruno...now is NOT time the time or the place for this..."

She pivoted on her heel, leaving both men staring at her back as stalked from the hallway.

She was tired of being used.

She was not going to sit around and take this shit anymore.

* * *

><p>She no longer see what was in front of her as she stalked back to the table her mentor and Shizune shared. She could feel their concerned gazes as they noticed her splotchy skin and reddened eyes.<p>

She tried to keep her face blank but failed miserably. She could feel a hand on her shoulder as Tsunade leaned close.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

She could feel her eyes misting as she noticed the concerned look in her mentor's eyes. Seeing that look, allowed the last chip in her wall of false smiles to crumble beneath her feet. She could feel the tears slip from her cheeks as her emotions began to take over.

"I-he.." she began but stopped before a sob escaped her throat.

She had to stay strong.

"What happened?"

"Sasuke confronted me." she whispered as she wiped at her tears. She saw Tsunade's eyes widen in surprise before a look of pure rage crossed her features.

"What did that asshole have to say?"

"He called me a slut." she admitted as she brushed the hair out of her eyes. She could see Shizune rise from her seat in absolute rage as Tsuande turned a fiery red.

"That selfish bastard! I'll kill him." she bellowed as she slammed her fist against the table.

Sakura wasn't sure if her shishou had forgot she was at an important dinner or if she wanted to make a scene but she felt her heart warm at the concern.

At least someone cared about her.

* * *

><p>If there a such thing as being able to die from just a look then Uchiha Sasuke would be in hell right now.<p>

Itachi stared at his younger brother with a critical eye. He wondered what happened to the Sasuke he grew up with. This Sasuke was vindictive and cruel. It seemed as if he lived to hurt others and blamed others for his downfall.

"I never realized you were raised to be a coward, Sasuke." he said quietly. His fists were clinched in anger. Not only was he angry at Sasuke, he was angry at himself for allowing Sakura to walk away thinking he did not care about her.

He cared about her. He could admit that much.

Deidara was right. In the short time had known her, he realized something important. She meant more. She was more than he allowed himself to think. He could remember the pain in her eyes as she relayed his last sentence to him. A small part of him died when she saw the tears in her eyes.

He asked permission to make love to her but he had only did it for Sasuke's benefit or at least that is what he told himself.

He tried forget the small voice in his head berating him for lying to himself and to her in the process.

"I am not a coward, Itachi. Or at least, according to her, I'm not the only coward."

Not trusting his own voice, Itachi shook his head in disdain. How could his little brother be so foolish? Obviously, his words cut Sakura more deeply than he ever knew.

"Haruno Sakura is my escort for the evening and nothing more at the moment. You had no right to speak to her as you did Sasuke."

Silence lingered as he watched his brother weigh his words. He knew his brother well enough to know he meant what he said to Sakura.

"You owe her an apology."

A cold laugh rippled through the air as itachi watched his younger brother crumble with laughter. More and more it became clear, he did not like the person his brother had become.

He was cold and ruthless. Similar to their...

"I owe Sakura nothing. She should be thanking me, Itachi. Naruto had bet me years ago that he would be the one to take her virginity but I ended up winning. Think about it, if it wasn't for me then she wouldn't be the person she is now."

Something inside him snapped the minute those words left Sasuke's lips.

To say something so hurtful and demeaning was enough to make the anger inside his chest explode. With the swiftness of a jungle cat, he rushed forward and slammed his brother into the wall, effectively killing any laughter that once erupted from the man.

"How can you be so callous and foolish, Sasuke?"

He could the defiance in the familiar onyx eyes as he struggled to free himself from his brother's crushing grip at his throat.

"You are turning into him." Itachi said calmly as his eyes swept around the small hallway. He could see party-goers dancing along the dance floor. Laughter reached his ears, as the party-goers remained ignorant to the world.

"Is that how you want to be Sasuke? Cold? Heartless? Fine, initiate that on your own accord. Do not bring innocent people down with you."

He released the powerful grip as Sasuke slumped to the floor in an attempt to catch his breath. He could see the anger evident in his brother's eyes as he rose to his feet.

Sasuke was a lost cause. He knew the only way to make him change was for something terrible to happen. People like Sasuke only lived for themselves, they did not care about others.

Just like his father.

He wanted to stop his brother before it became too late.

"Sasuke, you must turn back before it is too late. Is this who you wish to be? Do you want to end up dead like Father?"

"You know nothing about our father!" Sasuke spat angrily.

Itachi closed his eyes. He knew this subject was the hardest for Sasuke but he knew they needed to speak about it.

You weren't there, Itachi! You weren't there when mother killed him right before my eyes! So, don't you dare speak to me about family, brother."

* * *

><p>"What's more is the fact that he kissed me as if there was no tomorrow!" Sakura lamented as she downed another glass of champagne. She was only on her third glass but holding the drink in her hand gave her more courage to tell her shishou about what had just taken place.<p>

Of course, she left out important details such as the fact that she slept with Itachi. She knew Tsunade long enough to know that she would take her off Itachi's case if she knew they had some semblance of a relationship.

"Sakura, do you like him?"

As she looked down at her glass once again, doubts ran rampant in her head. "I don't know, Shishou."

"You don't know?" Tsunade asked skeptically.

"Hn. Why don't you know?" a voice called from behind her as the man who invaded her thoughts stood behind her.

She could feel the warmth radiating from his body as she sat stock still awaiting his next move.

"Haruno, I need to speak with you."

Tsunade rose from her seat with a fierce glare etched in her features. She stared into the eyes of the man who had inadvertently hurt her student. She had been positive that Itachi would be good for her. If she had known things would turn out this way, then she would have never assigned Sakura the case.

"Uchiha, now is not the time." Tsuande grunted, her eyes blazing in anger.

"I disagree. I need to speak with Haruno-san."

She wasn't sure if it was the tone of his voice or the glimpse of confusion in his eyes that persuaded her to step aside.

"Itachi, if you hurt her I will rip your balls to shreds. Not only you will never see the light of day again but they will never find your body."

She watched in amusement as his eyes narrowed and a smirk crossed his face at her warning. She knew that smirk.

She quietly stepped aside as the dark haired man stepped forward to speak with her sulking apprentice. She knew what she glmimpsed in those eyes earlier. She would know that look anywhere.

It was the look of a man who was falling in love and too damn stubborn to admit it.

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>


	15. Don't Look Back

_A/N: Hi there. Just wanted to go ahead and post this next chapter before I lost my nerve. This is a very (cough) hot chapter. If you do not like adult situations then it is suggested you skip this chapter. This chapter has been heavily edited so it could meet the guidelines of this site. From this moment onward, things will be moving quickly. The end is very much in sight for this story so please do forget to give some feedback. Also, it appears that I have lost quite a few readers with the last chapter. It's unfortunate to see that. I am sorry to see you go but I do hope you return soon. For those of you who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you very much. I loved every single one of your responses.  
><em>

_As always reviews are loved and appreciated._

* * *

><p><strong>Torn: Redux<strong>

**Chapter 13:**

**Don't Look Back**

* * *

><p>She could only lay her head on the table in frustration as the sea of people continued to swirl around the dance-floor. If she was truly being honest with herself then she could say that she was feeling dizzy and majorly overwhelmed.<p>

Her mind continued to echo Sasuke's harsh words about her. Never in a million years would she imagine that Sasuke could say such things about her. When they were together he was such so sweet, so giving, so...

"Haruno, I need to speak with you."

Her heart took a nosedive inside her chest as soon as she recognized the voice.

She could feel his eyes on her as she raised her head from the table. She knew that if she looked into those eyes then she would instantly lose her composure.

Itachi, I do not want to speak to you right now."

She could feel the chair next to her being pulled out as the ebony haired male slid into his seat. For the fiftieth time since she met him, she could feel the envy flowing through her veins. It was a sin for a man to be so attractive.

"Itachi, I don't want to..."

"Ah, I am willing to sit here until you are ready to speak."

For a moment, they sat in silence as they observed couples dancing people along the dance floor. She could feel his eyes on her but she disregarded his gaze. _How could he sit there so calmly as if there was nothing wrong?_

"I apologize for Sasuke's behavior. He had no right to say those things to you."

She sat numbly as his words registered in her brain. He was apologizing for Sasuke when she was more upset at what he had done. Yes, Sasuke's words had cut her deeply but his words hurt her even more.

_Did he not realize that she was feeling...like she was fa-well it was no longer of importance_. He certainly didn't feel the same as she did about him.

"Will you take me home?" she whispered as she continued to look out at the sea of people. Even though she was surrounded by others, she never felt as alone as she felt at that moment. "I don't want to be here."

"Ah, I will but will you allow me to finish what we started before?"

Her heart kicked into overdrive as his words tickled her in a place she knew oh so well. _Was he asking her to..._

_'No. He couldn't be asking that!'_ she berated herself silently.

"Haruno Sakura, will you allow me the pleasure of this dance?"

* * *

><p>As they swept along the dance floor she thought back to how she ended in such a position. For some reason, when she looked into his eyes she had been overcome with a feeling of<em> rightness. What was wrong with her?<em>

When he asked to allow him the dance she never thought how right it would feel to be in his arms. It was different from how she felt for Sasuke. With Sasuke, it felt comfortable to be in his arms but with Itachi her skin was set aflame the minute he touched her.

They twirled along the floor and out of the corner of her eye, she could see the hint of smile on her shishou's face as they danced. She felt confused and hurt by what happened earlier but she didn't allow it to bother her. His long fingers, grazed the small of her back as a shot of heat rushed along her spine.

What was it about this man that beckoned to her like the lure of a siren's song?

His warm breath tickled her neck as liquid heat continued to shoot down her body. His eyes were so hypnotizing. She could see something lingering in the onyx depths that she couldn't quite decipher.

"Itachi..." she said softly, as she continued to gaze into those dark jewels. She could feel something tug at her as she continued to look into his eyes.

"Why didn't you defend me when Sasuke called me a slut?"

His firm muscles clinched beneath her fingertips as he gave her a serious gaze. "My little brother is a foolish man. Why entertain a foolish statement when it is not true? Sasuke was looking for a confrontation I was not going to allow that to happen."

She smiled sadly as she took in the meaning of his words. He didn't defend her because Sasuke was looking for a fight. He didn't care about her. He only allowed Sasuke to rip her apart to save face.

The confusing feeling was starting to get on her last nerve.

"Itachi, the song is over. Will you take me home now?"

The feeling of warmth was lost as he pulled away and the mask of indifference came up once again. It was in that moment she realized that she missed his warmth.

"Hn. Very well. "

* * *

><p>"Are you in a hurry to get home?"<p>

Surprise lined her features as she looked over at the stoic, raven haired man._ What was he planning?_

"I apologize for the inconvenience but I must retrieve a document from my office."

"Oh." she replied, with a sad smile. "It's no problem."

"Hn."

She could only sit quietly as she brushed her fallen pink locks from her eyes. She could understand how easy it was to forget something at the office before leaving. As a workaholic herself, she understood the value of bring your work home with you.

As they pulled into the dark garage of the Uchiha Towers, she could feel his eyes on her once again. Again she did not acknowledge the look but she filed it away for later. The engine idled softly as he turned his dark eyes on her.

"Are you coming inside?"

She moved to shake her head no in response but paused as she caught the indecipherable look in his eyes once again.

_'What was he thinking?'_

A small voice in her head cautioned that she was moving into dangerous territory but she no longer cared. She no longer cared about anything.

"I will." she replied before opening the door. The soft breeze rustled her dress as she her heels touched the concrete garage. The breeze carassed her face once again and she was reminded of the kiss Itachi gave her before Sasuke came along and destroyed the moment.

_Did he only ask to make love to her because Sasuke was there? Or was it really how he felt?_

So many questions. No answers.

As the breeze brushed her face once again, she was reminded of the omen her grandmother used to say: The heart knows when a storm is coming."

As she looked over at the man at her side, she knew a storm was not in her forecast.

She was looking into the eye of a hurricane.

* * *

><p>Sakura knew as soon as she walked into the office that she was in for trouble.<p>

There was something in the way he looked at her that suggested that his mind was elsewhere. She took a seat in the plush chair and began to pick at her nails in boredom.

Her emerald eyes swept around the room until it eyes landed on a picture that stood out like a beacon against the harsh lights of the room.

In a silver frame was a family portrait. She saw plenty of pictures of Sasuke as child but she never saw any of his actual family. As she looked at the picture, she couldn't help but to notice just how beautiful the family was. She estimated Sasuke was at least eight years old in the picture. She smiled as she noticed the way he gripped the tall, beautiful, ebony haired woman into a fierce hug. She could see the joy on his face as he gazed up at his mother.

The picture was so beautiful that it brought tears to her eyes.

_How could a smiling happy young boy turn into such a monster?_

"Interesting photo, correct?"

She fumbled with the photo before sitting the picture onto the shelf. She blushed in embarrassment at being caught but her eyes widened in shock as she noticed the same look in his eyes once again. It looked as if he was trying to figure something out but was couldn't quite get it.

"Itachi-I..."

She could only stare in fascination as a soft smile enveloped his features. It was by the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen on a man.

"Hn. It is alright. I knew eventually that photo would capture your eye."

Shock overwhelmed her senses as he continued to smile softly. Her heart thumped against her chest as she looked down at the photo once again. She heard stories over the years about the Sasuke's parents but she never saw an actual picture of them. The events surrounding the Uchiha Massacre was vague but she was still curious.

_What did Shishou mean when she claimed that Itachi blamed himself?_

"Your family was very beautiful Itachi."

He tilted his head to one side and a lock of raven hair fell into his eyes. Her right hand itched to run her fingers through his locks.

"Thank you." he said softly, as he looked away once again.

She continued to stare at him as the mask of indifference slid across his features once again. A question plagued her mind but before she could properly contain the question it fell from her lips.

"Why do you hide your feelings?"

For a moment, she couldn't tell who were more surprised. Before she could correct her bonehead mistake, his reply was enough to silence her completely.

"Feelings are a weakness."

She could hear his words but she didn't believe them. He talked about feelings as if they were a weakness but something was telling her he was not being honest with himself.

"Itachi...I didn't mean any offense. I was cur-" she stated before she was cut off once again by the sound of his soothing voice.

"Haruno, I am going to kiss you."

She wanted to laugh but the look in his eyes was present once again. Once again the haunting emptiness in his eyes tugged at her heart. What happened to make his eyes look so lost and confused?

"Itachi, I don't think that is a good idea." she said softly as he leaned forward to caress her cheek with his hand.

His eyes were so hypnotizing.

They were the deepest shade of onyx she had ever seen. She could see flickers of gray in his orbs as the soft light bounced off his features. His eyes were beautiful.

"I am sorry." he whispered as his lips brushed hers.

A tingle shot through her body as his lips continued to brush against hers. Before her mind could register the fact that Itachi was kissing her, she responded with equal passion. Her hands moving on their own accord as they moved along his body.

A gasp escaped her lips as his tongue was introduced into the conversation. He kissed her thoroughly. With more passion and vigor she ever thought possible. Her mind barely registered the fact that she was now sitting atop his desk with papers scattered along the floor.

_When did that happen?_

The lips continued along her jawbone until they reached the sweet spot behind her ear. She wanted to look into those eyes again to confirm if the look of confusion was still present. There was something about the look in his eyes that startled her. How could he say she meant nothing to him when he looked at her like that?

"Sakura, let me make love to you." he whispered softly against her ear.

Pain flooded her heart as his whispered words took her back to the conversation with Sasuke once again. How could she forget the fact he only whispered those words just to get a rise out of Sasuke?

"No, Itachi. Don't say words like that if you don't mean them." she whispered as she was slowly lifted from the desk.

For a moment, she thought was going to release her and allow her to leave but the warm breath against her skin told a very different story.

"I do not say words I do not mean."

There was something about the way he said it that sealed the moment for her. Maybe he did not care for her but at this moment she needed him.

He had to erase the pain.

He had to erase the name Uchiha Sasuke from her system.

"Make love to me Itachi."

Sakura knew by saying those words she was throwing herself into something that was beyond her at the moment. Once his lips connected with hers, she didn't regret her words.

She meant them.

* * *

><p>She could feel the air against her skin as his lips continued its path down her jawbone. If there was a way to be scorched from just a touch then surely she was on fire.<p>

She barely registered her dress pooling at her feet as he lifted her onto the desk once again. She felt his hands at her waist as he continued to pepper her with kisses.

"Lay down."

She could see the heat in his eyes as well in his kisses as his eyes traveled along her body. She could only squeak in surprise as his fingers toyed with her panties.

_How did he get there so fast?_

Her fingers roamed through his soft locks as he kissed her belly button. She closed her eyes as his kisses roamed lower and lower until they came to an abrupt stop. She opened her eyes to find him watching her in fascination.

There was something about the look in his eyes that clutched at her soul. What was this feeling?

"Itachi...what are you doing?"

"I want you to watch."

He trailed his fingers along her thighs until he interlocked his fingers with hers. She could feel her heart racing as she looked down at their fingers. He was _waiting...waiting for something...her acknowledgement?_

She nodded her head in assent as his dark eyes continued to gaze into hers. No longer could she see confusion in his eyes. There was a look of acceptance in his features.

_What did that look mean_?

For a moment, they stared at each other. She continued to look into his eyes as he dipped his head forward and rested his lips agiainst her panties.

Anticipation tingled her senses as his lips stroked against the fabric. She fought the urge to close her eyes but the urge was too strong.

She closed her eyes just as her panties were easily cast aside and his lips rested against the place she craved him most.

"Oh my god, Itachi!"

She screamed as a pleasure like no other swept along her frame. She was not sure if it was because he asked her to watch or because of the look in his eyes that drove her over the edge. She swore she could see the moon and stars as the bottom fell from beneath her feet.

His lips continued its destination along her skin until she could do nothing but tremble. Pleasure exploded behind her closed eyelids as she flew on the wings of an angel.

As the feeling began to fade, she tried to open her eyes but the intense tingles stopped her from doing so.

"You are beautiful."

Her eyes snapped open in shock just in time to notice him casting his jacket and shirt aside. There was something in his movements that allowed her to spring to action, despite the tingles.

_Sweet Kami his body was beautiful._

"Say my name again." he whispered as he leaned forward and kissed her once again.

"Itachi." she whispered as a moan caught in her throat. His fingers were now latched against her breasts as he continued to kneed them softly. She could see the heat in his eyes as he leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth.

She shuddered as his lips touched her skin.

The heat was tingling at her thighs again.

She needed him.

She needed him.

Now.

"Itachi." she gasped breathlessly as his fingers slid into her unexpectedly. The coil that has been festering within her stomach exploded in heat as his lips replaced his fingers.

She could only moan in abandon as his lips moved in time to her movements. Her fingers combed through his ebony locks as the coil in her belly snapped once again.

She opened her eyes just in time to witness the emergence of an angel.

Her heart rate increased as he began to unbutton his pants. In her haze, her fingers began to unbutton his pants. She slid them down slowly as she took a moment as her face flushed with heat.

'_Oh my god.'_

"Say my name again." he said softly as he slid her further onto the desk.

"Itachi."

"Again." he whispered as he kissed her thighs.

He pinned her hands down against the desk as he slid his manhood along her thigh.

"Itachi." She moaned, before he slid into her, filling her fully and completely. The desk was cool and hard against her back, and Itachi towered over her, his hot body covering hers with his burning heat. It was an electrifying sensation. She repeated his name in between moans and gasps, never once thinking of Sasuke or the mess she would wake up to in the morning.

She needed this moment. She needed him.

She could only hope there was no one working late in the building for her screams would have told them everything that was happening in this room.

And unlike the last time they had sex, she was left with a _much_ more satisfying conclusion.

And multiple epilogues.

* * *

><p>"How old were you when you first kissed a girl?" Sakura spoke softly as lay against Itachi's chest.<p>

For a moment, she wondered if he had fallen asleep but she knew he hadn't. They had been at it for an hour.

Talking.

Just talking like lovers do.

The sweat had long dried from her skin and she was left with the chill of being naked in a cool office.

Normally, she didn't mind but there was something about being this close to Itachi that made her libido rise. She was exhausted from the hours of sex but she still wanted him.

"Hn. Fifth grade." he answered as she began to make circular patterns on this chest.

He felt her giggle as she shifted in his arms once again. He knew she was exhausted but he liked the game of questions they had been playing for the last hour.

She was open. She was honest. She was strangely perfect.

"Tell me. Do you like being supremely handsome?"

He smirked as her lips connected with his chest in a small kiss. He had never felt as close to a woman as he felt to Sakura at that moment.

It was a strange, blissful, and unusual feeling.

"Hn. It has its advantages."

"Really? How so?" she asked half seriously, as her green eyes twinkled in mirth.

"Hn. Would you like me to demonstrate?" he whispered, seductively.

Her eyes widened comically in response as he rolled on top of her. He watched in amusement as she struggled to free herself but to no avail.

"Itachi, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Hn. Is it working?"

"Itachi Uchiha! If you do not free me this instant I will..."

"Hn."

"I'm completely serious Itachi. I will..."

"Scream as loud as you want. No one will hear you."

Her voice caught in her throat as she looked into his dark eyes once again. A feeling tugged at her heart as he seemingly read her mind and pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss was warm. Tingly. Passionate.

A feeling of comfort enveloped her body as he ran his fingers through her hair. It was within that moment she finally knew what this feeling was.

She felt it before but she never thought she would ever feel it again.

She was falling for him.

In a big way.

A tear slipped down her cheek as the knowledge of her feelings clawed at her throat.

She was becoming too attached to him and it was all her fault.

* * *

><p><em>an: this chapter was inspired by the song "Don't Look Back" by the Temptations. I hope you guys enjoyed...tbc..._


	16. Papers

A/N: Hi there. I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and a special thank you goes to the people who sent me pm's to find out if I quit this story. Thanks for the encouragement. My birthday is today so I wanted to go ahead and update this story. Pardon the mistakes or any typos. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review.

* * *

><p><strong>Eighteen Years Ago...<strong>

_"Itachi-chan, will you set the table for me please?"_

_Itachi could only smile in response as the dark haired woman set the porcelain bowl against the table in a huff._

_It was dinnertime at the Uchiha Manor and as always it was a hectic moment to behold._

_As he watched his mother struggle to coax his younger sibling into eating his vegetables, Itachi smiled softly at the love shown in his mother eyes._

_Again he was grateful that she was his mother. He had never met anyone as kind as his mother. When she saw the poor on the street, she emptied her wallet to them claiming she had plenty more._

_If there was one person in the world he admired, it was his mother. After all, it was not easy being the Uchiha matriarch._

_Not only was she a strong political figure within the clan but she was also a mother and former tae kwon do champion._

_He watched with a smirk as Sasuke sullenly ate his carrots with a grimace. He enjoyed seeing the expression upon his cute little brother's face._

_"Itachi, your father is working late in his office again. Can you please go inform him that it is time for dinner?"_

_The young thirteen year old smiled at his mother before rising to his feet. He backed away from the door and proceeded to find his father at his mother's request._

_As he walked through the narrow hall, the sound of his father's voice reached his ears. For a moment he paused as he realized his father was speaking to someone._

_"Why are you being so stubborn? The money you asked for is all there and you promised the pictures would be deleted."_

_The thirteen year old stood quietly as his father continued with his conversation. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but this conversation seemed as if it was something of the utmost importance._

_"You asked for twenty million! I have fulfilled my end of the bargain. If you do not follow through on your end then you will be sorry. Pregnancy or no pregnancy!"_

_The sound of the telephone slamming upon the desk reached his ears as he imaged the look on his father's face. He could tell by the tone of his voice that he was angry._

_'Would it be wise to interrupt him after such a conversation?'_

_Itachi stood in absolute silence before the door to his father's office slid open to reveal a surprisingly tired and angry Fugaku Uchiha._

_Identical onyx eyes met as a stern look crossed the elder Uchiha's features._

_"Itachi."_

_"Father."_

_"How long have you been standing there?"_

_He was not quite sure why he felt the pangs of betrayal but the need to no longer speak with his father was prominent at the moment. His mask of indifference slid into place as he fixed his father with a blank look._

_"Hn."_

_"Itachi, you are not to say a word to your mother. Do you understand?"_

_Itachi could feel the last of his childhood naivety slip from his mind as he looked back at his father once again._

_"Hn."_

_"Do. You. Understand?"_

_"Yes, father."_

_"You can go now." The elder man said coldly as he turned away._

_"Mother is awaiting your presence at dinner. What would you like for me to tell her?"_

_Fugaku paused in response as he noted his son's cold demeanor. He mentally sighed for not explaining things to his son but he knew his son had already chosen a side._

_"Tell your mother I am not hungry."_

_"Yes, father." The teenager responded before turning on his heel to go back to the kitchen from which he came. The sound of his father clearing his throat made him pause._

_"Itachi, remember things are not always as they seem. There are always three sides to a story."_

_Itachi mulled over his father's words before he spoke once again. This time his voice carried the wisdom of someone a thousand years ahead of their time._

_"That may be so but there is always choice. It is either the right choice or the wrong one. There is no middle ground."_

_A silence fell over the two males as the wise words sunk in._

_He was right. There was no middle ground._

_With an aura of a Buddhist monk, Fugaku watched as his son continued down the hall to the kitchen where he knew Mikoto would be upset about him missing dinner._

_He knew even if he tried to explain the situation to her that she wouldn't understand._

_He brushed the feeling of guilt aside as he slid into his large leather chair and began to compose an email._

_Of course she wouldn't understand._

_She was a woman._

_He looked back to the picture of his smiling family upon his desk. He knew if the images went public he would lose everything._

_His sons._

_His wealth._

_His wife._

_Everything._

_He groaned as the weight of his misdeeds sat heavily upon his shoulders._

_He knew he would have to fix this before he lost everything._

_This had all the makings of a large scale disaster._

* * *

><p><strong>Torn: Redux<strong>

**Chapter 14:**

**Papers  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day: Uchiha Itachi Office<strong>

A small sliver of light brushed across ivory skin as one pale, pink haired doctor lay awake staring at the ceiling. As the haze of what happened the night previous cleared, a sense of panic awoke deep within the crevices of her heart.

As a pale arm tightened around her waist, panic continued to nag at her brain. She looked up only to notice the vice like grip tugging at her heart.

She smiled softly as she removed the offending hand from her body. For a moment, she allowed the smile to linger on her features until she noticed the way his long, raven hair fell across his face.

Her fingers itched to touch the soft strands. She reached out, only just to brush the soft strands, when she jerked back as if she had been burned. Her heart hammered in her chest as her mind reached an eerie silence.

She had to leave. She had to get out. Him, laying there, in such close proximity, was almost too much for her to take.

Sunlight peaked against her skin as she backed away to find her clothes.

As she picked up the black, silky dress from the floor, her mind flashed back to the very beautiful moment they had shared the night before.

To her, Itachi was the ideal lover. Not only was he gentle but he seemed fascinated with every part of her body.

_"Say my name again."_

Her breath caught in her chest as she slipped the dress over her head.

She could still hear his voice in her mind, echoing like the call of the sea.

_"Scream as loud as you want. No one will hear you."_

She only took a moment to smooth down rumpled pink curls before picking up purse and shoes. She could hear the blood rushing to her ears as she recalled the way they made love.

Over and over again.

For the second time in the last minute, she second guessed the conclusion she had come to after Itachi drifted off to Dreamland. She knew she had to stay away from Itachi. She was already too attached. But, as she quietly slipped into her heels the question she wanted to avoid seemed to plague her mind.

_'Was she really doing the right thing?'_

She looked back at the still, muscular body as image after image invaded her mind.

_Yes, she had to do this._

With the stealthiness of a mouse, she quietly slipped open the door leading to the long narrow hallway.

She took a moment to look back at the man sleeping peacefully amid the scattered pieces of clothing on the floor.

_"I do not say words I do not mean."_

His whispered confession echoed through her mind as she opened the door wider and walked away.

A lone tear slipped down her cheek as the impact of what she had done hit her like a ton of bricks. She was giving up the one she cared about in an attempt to save herself.

In the game she called her life, she had to make a choice.

Either him or me?

In the end, she could choose what she knew.

"I chose me."

Another tear escaped her sleep deprived eyes, as the feeling at heart continued to tug at her with such urgency. She had to do this.

_For herself._

"I'm sorry, Itachi."

* * *

><p><em>"Itachi, remember things are not always as they seem. There are always three sides to a story.<em>"

The words seemed to echo throughout his mind as the pain at his chest spread like a wildfire. Red, hot pain seared his lungs as the need to breath overrode everything else.

With a burst of consciousnesses, his eyes snapped open as the feeling in his chest began to reside. The fluid that once was restricted in his lungs burst forth as he fought to catch his breath.

He could feel the blood at his lips as his eyes shifted around the room.

Articles of clothing lay against the plush carpet as his eyes searched the room once again. Unsurprisingly, one pink haired doctor was no longer present.

The cold draft of the room chilled his skin as he looked down and noted his state of undress.

"Hn."

It had been a long time since he thought of his father. He found it strange how he recalled the last useful thing his father said before he was...killed.

He closed his eyes in a moment of meditation as memories floated through his mind. Over the years, he found it was easier to just forget but it was during moments like these where those memories rose to the surface.

_'I cannot live in the past.'_

The thought floated into his mind as he opened his eyes once again. His eyes searched the room almost in a daze as he tried to cleat the memories from his mind.

He was running out of time.

It was within that moment a pale glistening object caught his attention.

Feeling the effects of his last episode, he rose shakily to his feet only to see the shiny black earring that lay against the foot of his desk. A small smile crossed his features as he picked up the earring.

He could recall the way she screamed his name over and over again as their bodies continued together as one under the moonlight. The small earring that lay in his hands was a product of that moment.

_'Sakura'_

The silver within the jewel seemingly winked at him as he set the object upon his desk.

Something tugged at his heart as he recalled the way she opened up to him after making love for the fifth time. He was positive that some type of connection was made within that moment.

He felt safe with her as she felt with him.

When she broke down about what happened the day of her wedding to Sasuke, he knew nothing else but wanting to protect her.

He could have chosen to blame last night on the effects of alcohol but he chose not to do so.

He stared down at the earring once again before reaching down to pull on pants.

"Why must you run? You are not making this easy for me, Haruno?"

* * *

><p><em>"Sasuke, I am so sorry you have to see this." The dark haired woman said emotionless as she stood over the body of the man she loved with her entire being.<em>

_Small, onyx eyes stared back in shock as the bright red sight of blood filled the floor where the body of his now dead father lay. Tears streamed down his face as he watched his mother raise the gun she had in her hand to her left temple._

_He could see dead look in her eyes as she turned to him once again. Unlike the last time she spoke, her voice trembled with emotion. "Sasuke, I am sorry for doing this to you. Just remember that I love you. I will love you always."_

_He could feel his tiny legs move but they were not fast enough to stop the bullet as the once powerful Uchiha Mikoto collapsed in a heap upon her dead husband's body._

_Dark, warm blood flowed from the two bodies as the scent of metallic blood filled the air._

_Sobs of anguish filled the air as the dark haired, eight year old Sasuke collapsed as the weight of the world was placed upon his eight year old shoulders._

* * *

><p>With a burst into consciousnesses, Sasuke Uchiha lay against his bed as tears rolled down his face.<p>

It had been a long time since he had such a dream about his family, especially his mother. When the event happened, dozens of shrinks and doctors speculated that he was so traumatized that he blocked the event in his mind.

But, little did they know that he did not block it out and it continued to plague his mind until he turned twelve. It was during that time he met Naruto and it was during that time the nightmares began to stop.

No longer had the sight of blood bothered him.

It was not until he began to date Sakura when the nightmares began again. Even though he knew Sakura washed her hands before leaving the ER he could still smell the scent of blood on her. Even though it was not visible, he knew it was still there.

He knew and accepted that she was a doctor and blood was a necessity in order to save lives.

He knew that but mentally he couldn't accept it.

He knew it was not her fault for his problems but she played an important factor. She was a female and she couldn't be trusted. All females could not be trusted.

And yes, that included his own mother.

* * *

><p>The spacious foyer welcomed her as she stepped through the doors of her lovely home. From the creamy walls to the glass encrusted tables, the happiness of the room called out to her.<p>

Her heels clicked against the marble floor as she slipped out of the black dress heels that once complimented the now ruffled black evening gown she had worn the night before.

Upon leaving Itach's office, she immediately found a cab and took it home. She was not sure if Itachi would follow her but she knew she needed something similar to a head start.

She knew running away was a cowardly thing to do but she knew it was for the best.

She was already too attached to Itachi. No longer could she say that the one time they made love had been because of the influence of alcohol. No she could no longer deny it when they made love over and over again.

She had lost count of how many times they made love last night but she knew after the sixth time, she had stopped counting.

She paused as the sight of blond hair caught her eye.

She groaned as the sight of a sleeping Temari on her couch invaded her vision.

_'Crap. I knew I should have taken back that key!'_

A pale pink strand fell into her eye, as the blond finally opened one green eye and gazed at her silently.

_'Busted.'_ She thought as the pigtailed blond continued to stare silently.

"Temari, what are you doing here?"

The pigtailed blond moved to an upright sitting position silently as she continued to stare at the pink haired woman with a closed expression.

They stared at each other in silence before the blond began to speak.

"I will not ask you where you have been since I know the answer but I need to tell you this since you didn't answer your phone last night."

A dazed but concerned expression crossed her features as she eyed her best friend in concern. It was highly unusual for Temari to show up at her home unannounced. It was even more unusual that she spent the night there even though she shared a house with Shikamaru.

"Temari, what's..."

"Ino is sleeping upstairs."

The sentence she had been forming died on her lips as white, hot rage ran through her veins.

The last person she wanted to see beside Itachi and Sasuke was sleeping upstairs in her guest room. What the hell?

"What the hell, Temari!" She blurted as she locked eyes with the blond haired, green eyed woman yet again.

"Sakura, Ino came to our house last night with nowhere to go. Apparently, Sasuke has cut off all her credit cards and all access to cash."

The anger that once soared through her veins was replaced by something else.

Sympathy?

"What does that have to do with me?" Sakura asked bluntly as she continued to watch her friend with displeased eyes. "Ino, no longer became my concern the day she stole Sasuke from me."

Temari tsked as her green eyes turned cold.

Sakura could feel a tremble at her spine as she recalled the same look she had seen in the eyes of Temari's brother, Gaara.

"Sakura Haruno, when are you going to realize that Ino did you a favor! Sasuke was an ass! We all saw him for what he was but you never could see it. When are you going to realize that not everything is about you."

It was a cold slap to the face as reality began to sink in.

Maybe it was a blessing in disguise that Ino was a terrible friend. Thoughts began to plague her mind as she imagined her life with Sasuke. No longer did the image contain a smiling Sasuke but now the face was replaced with a different one.

Reality began to sink in as the face cleared in mind.

The smile he wore upon her face tugged at her heart as she imagined the one she wanted to spend her life with.

She recalled the glow of appreciation in his eyes as she called his name in response to his body calling to hers.

She could imagine the scent of his body.

The scent and feel of his hair.

The way he looked into his eyes as he made love to her over and over again.

As the images floated through her mind, they were replaced by the one sentence he had graced her with before last night's festivities began.

_'I never say things I don't mean.'_

She sighed wearily as the blond continued to stare back at her with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Sakura, Ino is divorcing Sasuke."


	17. Wide Awake

_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter. I am grateful that someone is still following this story. For a long time, I was contemplating on if I was going to finish it. I'm glad that everyone is still enjoying it. Just wanted to give you a heads up that this this is a very important chapter and I truly hope that everyone reads until the end. There are going to be some people who hate me and this chapter but I hope you keep an open mind until the end. Thank you so much for reading._

_More reviews=faster updates (my formula)_

_Happy Reading!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Two years ago, two women shared a bond like no other.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One year ago, one of those women broke that sacred trust that existed among the circle of friends.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Six months ago, one of those women woke up to a life she no longer craved and wanted.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One month ago, the life of one of those women changed for better or worse.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks ago, one woman made the decision to put the past behind her.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Six days ago, one woman realized she was nothing without her best friend.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Six hours ago, one woman found herself on the doorstep of her former best friends home.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two minutes ago, she found herself wrapped in the embrace of the one friend who loved her always.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One minute ago, both friends cried as one shared her pain and regret.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Torn Redux <strong>

**Chapter 15**

**Wide Awake**

* * *

><p>One blond woman found herself surrounded by the bright walls of a sunny kitchen as her world shifted once again before her eyes. She had never imagined that she would be allowed to stay let alone be welcomed.<p>

She blinked once again as her gaze shifted to the pink haired woman who had once been her lifeline during the storm she called her life.

"Tell me again, Ino. How did you come to the decision of divorce?" Sakura asked as she passed a cup of coffee to the half dead pigtailed blond who was also sitting at the kitchen counter.

She smiled slightly in response as Temari grumbled a thank you before laying her head against the counter once again.

"The decision was made the day you took me to the Emergency Room." Ino said quietly as her china blue eyes filled with tears.

Silence ensued as Ino's words took effect on the half dead blond who now snapped awake.

"You never told me you took her to the E.R." Temeri blurted rudely, as her grogginess began to fade. For the life of her, she felt as if she was missing something. Something very important.

Sakura pulled her coral strands into a small ponytail as the blond looked at her accusingly. Scrunching her thin eyebrows, she mentally cursed herself for forgetting to mention the event in question to Temari.

On one hand she could understand Temari's concern. She was, after all being a concerned friend.

"I was doing my job. As you may already know, miscarriage during the early months of pregnancy is likely when the mother is stressed beyond reason."

She quickly shut her lids as a fresh wave of tears threatened to rush to her eyes. She didn't have to open her eyes to know that Temari was looking at her with concern written all over her features.

"Pregnancy?" Temari intercepted, as she watched the pain envelop Sakura's pale features.

It only took her agile mind a quick second to make an analysis of what happened.

Ino was pregnant. Which in turn meant she was pregnant with Sasuke's...

"Ino, are you sure this is something you want to do? Cutting the father of your child out of its life is not only selfish but it will be hurtful to the child." Temari replied as she looked concernedly at the pink haired woman.

Temari questioned herself on how was Sakura dealing with dealing with the blow of not only having the love of her life taken from her by her best friend but also that said best friend giving that man the child she always wanted?

_Could Sakura's fragile mind take another blow?_

Ino sighed as she drummed her fingers nervously against the counter.

"I thought long and hard about this and you are right Temari. It is selfish of me to cut Sasuke from our child's life but then again I thought of what type of life would I be giving my child if I stayed in that type of environment. Not only would our child see that Daddy doesn't love Mommy but they would think that they weren't wanted at all."

She paused, as a wave of emotion began to wash over her as the looked at the two women seated before her.

"In the end, I realized that I would rather give that child all of the love and attention it deserves instead of worrying about something that was already broken."

The blond inhaled and exhaled slowly, as her emotions continued to get to the best of her.

She was taking a major step by allowing these two women a glimpse into her troubled emotions.

Silence continued to the major topic of discussion before a quiet voice spoke.

"Ino, are you willing to let go?" Sakura asked, as she watched the blond silently. The pink haired woman closed her eyes and bit her full lip to keep from crying tears for the shattered blond.

It was amazing how Ino's view put things into perspective for her.

Ino's testimony was a testament of how much she envied the blond.

Ino didn't allow Sasuke's cheating to break her.

She was using it to make her _stronger_, not only for herself but for the life of the unborn child they shared.

Sakura opened her eyes to see calm baby blues looking back at her in concern.

"Yes, I am willing to let go. If I don't, it will do nothing but destroy me and to be honest, I just don't want to live that way."

"Indeed." Sakura said quietly, as the seemingly missing puzzle piece shifted in her mind.

It was amazing the way the mind worked.

For the first time in her life, she was truly ready to let go everything.

And that included the man she was falling in love with.

* * *

><p>Ino smiled back in response before standing up and giving a grateful smile to the two women seated at the table. She titled her blond waves as she looked back at one woman who seemed to radiate in triumph.<p>

"Sakura, I know it is not much but thank you again for allowing me to stay in your home. I know this divorce does not change what has happened in the past but I want you to know how truly sorry I am."

The air stood frozen in time as the pink haired Sakura finally looked up the blond who had addressed her minutes prior.

She came to the realization that could not change the past.

It was something that needed to happen.

She could forgive Ino for everything she had done to her, even though a month ago she thought of it being impossible.

But, she would never forget what she had done.

As long as she accepted that then she could finally move on.

Sakura gulped painfully as the images of the last year tortured her once fragile soul.

"I forgive you for what you have done, Ino." she said quietly before rising from the table. "But, that doesn't mean I am willing to forget it." The pink haired woman stated before exiting the room.

Beautiful blue eyes crinkled in pain as Sakura's rejection washed over her once again. Before she could move, a firm hand stopped her progress. The second blond stared back her fellow blond with a mixture of sadness and annoyance written across her features.

"Don't do that."

Ino swiped at the tears as they continued its slippery slope down her cheeks.

"Do what, Temari?"

"Don't judge her for her decision. Sakura has an abundance of demons to face in regards to this Sasuke thing."

Feeling uncomfortable, she wrapped her arms around herself and faced the wise gaze of the elder blond.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, there are unknown factors that come into play with this situation with Sasuke."

Ino sighed once again as she was reminded of the man who had been the love of her life. She closed her eyes as she replayed the happy times in their marriage like a sad love long.

"Did you know Sakura was once pregnant?"

Bright blue eyes snapped open as she met the wisdom filled eyes once again. Once again a feeling stirred in her gut as she realized she no longer knew the person who she once called her best friend.

_Sakura was once pregnant?_

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she slid to the floor and cried for her best friend, the very same woman who no longer hated her per se but no longer trusted her.

Fat tears escaped her eyes as she looked up at the blond who was the definition of a uncomfortable woman. She needed to know what happened to the friend she once had.

She remembered that Sakura wanted to become a mother someday.

"What happened, Temari? If Sakura was once pregnant, then what on Earth happened to the baby?"

Temari remained quietly as she stared out of the kitchen window.

"It is not my place to say."

* * *

><p>Dark hair glinted in the sunlight as he navigated his sharp BMW through the streets of Konoha.<p>

His analytical mind continued to weigh the potential outcome of his plan. Not only was he taking a major step towards something he had never experience before, but he was putting himself out there in a way he never had to before.

To be honest, it scared him.

No, scared was putting the term loosely.

He was absolutely _terrified_.

As the circular drive came into view, he was reminded of the first time he saw her home. For the first time, he could look back on the memory irony as he recalled the first time they made love.

At the time, it surely wasn't love but over time each time he saw her he was reminded of her smile and how much he hated to see her cry.

He cut the engine to the vehicle as his jumbled thoughts continued in rapid succession.

He needed to speak to her about what happened the night before.

He wasn't going to let her go that easily.

Surely, she was feeling what he was feeling. If she didn't, she wouldn't have left right?

* * *

><p>Sakura stood in the middle of her living room as she took inventory of all of the things in her life she wanted to change.<p>

She knew change itself was a long process but it was something she was looking forward to. After the conversation with Ino, she realized that she should no longer carry a grudge against the blond.

Yes, she and Sasuke shared a history but that was all in the past right?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ino screamed as she walked into the room. She eyed the pink haired woman who stood stock still in the middle of the living room.

Looking over her left shoulder, Sakura could see the red eyed Ino looking at her with sadness and anger mixed in her features.

"Tell you what?" Sakura replied.

She sat her glass of orange juice on the small, glass table as the eyed the blond woman once again.

Ino bit her lip in nervousness before gathering her courage.

"You know what the hell I am talking about. Your pregnancy, Forehead!"

Sakura feel her heart slam against her chest as the thought she had once tried to keep out of her mind came roaring to the surface. She titled her head as a few coral strands escaped her ponytail.

"What do you mean, Ino?"

Taking a step forward, Ino closed the distance as the fake smile slid across Sakura's face. For the millionth time, she regretted her decision to marry Sasuke.

She never meant to hurt Sakura. Not in this way. Not to the point where she was unable to put herself back together once again.

"I am speaking of the baby you was pregnant with Sakura! How could you not tell me?" Ino ranted as she ran a hand through her blond strands.

Sakura only watched silently as the blond's words hit its mark.

"What difference would it have made, Ino? The story is over now. The end."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ino exploded, as her blue eyes bored into the green eyes in front of her.

"When did this happen?"

Silence greeted her as the pink haired woman remained quiet as the blond looked back at her in expectation.

"Sakura?" Ino questioned angrily, as she noted the shell shocked look in the pink haired woman's eyes.

"Sakura?" Ino repeated, as she watched the looked that crossed the woman's face.

Belatedly, she realized that Sakura was looking at something over her shoulder.

As she turned her head, she could feel the heat rise a thousand degrees within the room.

Her mind raced as she locked eyes with the stunned dark haired man who had been standing in the doorway with a fuming Temari at his side. Ino gulped once again before looking back her best friend in sadness.

In an instant, she had ruined everything for Sakura once again.

As the realization slammed within the confines of her chest, she noted the look in his eyes was one of sadness before it disappeared under the Uchiha mask of no emotion once again.

She ran a hand through her blond tresses as she looked back and forth between the two people who seemed to be locked in an intense battle of wills.

Even though the voice was strong, she could hear the tremble of emotion at the tone of voice. Her heart ached to see her friend so distraught.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><em>Gravity hurts, you made it so sweet, til I woke up on, on the concrete.<em>

She never once thought of those lyrics until she looked into the eyes of the man who moved her heart in every way possible.

Silence ensued the room as she looked back into those eyes that had stared at her in passion the night prior. The hollowed feeling, the very same hollowed feeling that showed up this morning clawed at her chest as she saw the wall of indifference encroached upon his handsome features.

It was within this moment, she felt lower than the gum beneath her shoes.

"Hn, Haruno. I apologize for the interruption. I will be taking my leave now."

Sakura flinched in response as she realized that he had been there to see her.

_Would she allow him to leave without explaining everything to him?_

"Itachi, would you wait please? Ino, we will speak about this later." Sakura said softly as she turned back to the blond, who seemed to be flushed with guilt. She nodded her head to the two blonds as they exited the room.

She could feel his eyes roam her features as emotions locked her chest.

_Could she really explain everything to him without hurting herself in the process?_

"Itachi, I apologize for leaving this morning I..."

"No need for apologies, Haruno." he said swiftly as he shifted the bouquet of lilies in his hand.

Sadness crossed her features as he reverted back to her last name. Could she really tell him the truth about everything, including her own feelings?

"Itachi, I-"

"There is no need to explain, Haruno. I have overstayed my welcome. I shall take my leave now."

She was reaching out to him before she even knew it. Within seconds, she grasped the arm of the man whose face was etched into her mind. How could she possibly explain what she was feeling when she didn't know what she was feeling herself?

"I am sorry for leaving this morning. I- I didn't know how you would react to what happened last night."

For a moment, she thought she saw a glimpse of something in his eyes before his dark eyes turned cool once again. She internally kicked herself for letting that piece of information slip.

What was it about this man that immediately lowered her defenses?

"Why must you run?"

She could only stared in shock as his question confused her. _Was he upset about the fact that she ran away without saying anything or because she was once pregnant with his brother's child?_

"I did not run. I simply chose to leave because I had things to do. I am a doctor."

She could feel the temperature of the room change as he locked eyes with her. Her heart hammered in her chest as she thought of the night they shared. Could she ever look at him as just a patient ever again?

"What is our relationship, Sakura?"

"I..." she paused as his question swirled in her mind. Could she tell him what she was feeling?

Did she want to tell him that she was afraid of being hurt again, let alone having feelings for yet another Uchiha brother?

_'I do not say words I do not mean.'_

The phrase echoed through her mind as she looked into his eyes. Something lingered beyond the surface that terrified her. She was fairly sure that this was the most emotion she had ever seen in his dark eyes.

"Itachi, we-we.."

A warm, hand ghosted across her cheek as her eyes connected with his. "Tell me, Sakura."

For a second she leaned into his touch as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. She found herself tingling as he pulled away and looked into her eyes once again. She was in awe as the emotion faded from eyes as each second passed without her answer.

"Itachi, I mean, Uchiha-san, we are- are in a professional relationship." Her heart constricted as the words she did not mean left her lips. What she really wanted to say was: _'Please, stay with me. Don't allow me to push you away.'_

"Furthermore, I feel it is best that we keep it strictly professional." she finished as she felt the hand move away from her completely. She closed her eyes to keep the tears that was hidden behind her lashes at bay.

Silence engulfed the room before the handsome, elder Uchiha spoke but this time there was an edge to his voice.

"In that case, Doctor Haruno. I woke up this morning with a sharp pain in my lungs. Mucus and blood was present in my analysis of my state upon waking."

"Itachi, I am not speaking to you right now as your doctor. I am speaking to you as a woman who..who has.."

"Who has what, Haruno? He whispered. "I am merely a patient as you stated. You do not owe me any explanations."

She could feel the blood draining from her face as his words sank in. She wanted to take back the words she said earlier but knew she could not.

She felt a stab of resentment as his words cut deep into her soul. She didn't have time to think as more words of possible regret left her lips.

"I understand, Uchiha-san. If you would be so kind as to set up an appointment with personnel in the hospital to ensure I will be able to see you sometime within the week, that would be appreciated. Also, thank you for stopping by to ensure my safety. I realize it was callous of me to leave without explanation. In any case, I promise such event will not occur again."

She barely kept her composure as the words left her lips. She had to end any feelings she had for him. In the end, she didn't want to be hurt ever again.

"Yes, I will do that. In that case-thank you, Haruno."

With her heart breaking in her chest, she watched with misty eyes as the man she cared for walked out of the door and out of her life.

The door slamming was as if someone ran a stake through her heart.

_'Itachi, I love you...I'm sorry.'_

She was doing this to save herself but why did it feel as if she killed her soul in the progress?

* * *

><p>Tears laced with anger graced the telephone as she dialed the number she had been dreading calling the entire time. She could feel her hands shake as she brought the phone up to her ear.<p>

The line rings and she waits in anticipation as the one person she had loved the most answered the phone. Her heart continues to race before speaking the words she had rehearsed so many times before calling.

Could she really do this without breaking down in sobs?

As she rubbed her fingers across her ever growing belly, her resolution to keep the man she loved away from her unborn child spoke volumes about her level of maturity. She wasn't doing this for herself. It was no longer about her.

She was doing this for the sake of her unborn child.

With a shaky voice and a determined soul, she graced him with the words no man ever wanted to hear.

"Sasuke, I want a divorce."

* * *

><p>"Please tell me you weren't stupid enough to actually <em>think<em> your wife was going to stay with you after something like that?" One blond haired, blue eyed man exclaimed as he looked over at his dark haired best friend who was sitting in a booth at his favorite restaurant.

"Dobe, I don't need this shit right now."

Naruto Uzumaki looked over at his best friend in sadness as he recounted Sasuke's story in his mind.

He knew his friend had some mental problems in the past but he never imagined they would resurface in such a way.

Sasuke, you should have explained the situation a long time ago." The blond grumbled as he began to dig into his plate of ramen.

"I know, Dobe." Sasuke said quietly as his mind went back to the conversation with his wife. He knew he should have explained the situation to her before they got married but he was not sure how to.

As he watched his best friend inhale his plate of food, sadness and a bit of rage washed over his features.

"Sasuke, you need to tell Ino..."

A large hand slammed against the table in rage as dark eyes connected with bright blue. Naruto could feel his best friend disappearing as _another_ man took his place. He was not afraid of this person but he was curious as how _this person_ would cope with the situation.

"Damn it! I know I have to tell her. But, how in the hell am I supposed to explain to her that..."

"You're bipolar! Damn it, Sasuke! It is a mental illness, not cancer! You should have explained this to her and Sakura-chan a long time ago! If you had done that then all this crap could have been avoided!"

Dark eyes flashed in fury before they closed and a soft smirk was brought to the surface.

For a moment, Naruto froze as he watched the change in Sasuke's personality once again. He knew this was his best friend's way of coping but it worried him every single time it happened.

A dark chuckle escaped Sasuke's lips before it changed into a eerie smile. Naruto paused in his eating as he felt his flesh crawl.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Dobe?"

Naruto pushed his ramen away in disgust. "What did I forget, Teme?"

The eerie smiled widened. "You forgot to put multiple personality disorder to that list of shit that is wrong with me."

* * *

><p><em>Hope it was worth the wait...TBC...<em>


	18. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

_A/N: I would like to thank Withloveagain for PMing about this story. Honestly, I was going to quit since everyone seemed to be losing interest in the story but with some inspiration and encouraging words, I decided to continue. Tomorrow is the one year anniversary of Torn:Redux so I wanted to go ahead and update. It is also my third year as a fanfiction writer (cheers). This chapter was meant to be short but since some of you guys have been waiting for a long time I decided to extend it. The end is very much in sight for this story. The one thing I do request is to keep an open mind until the end. _

_I thank you all for reading.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>One year-three months ago...<em>**

_"Sakura, you must remember to take those prenatal vitamins." Tsuande grunted angrily at her apprentice as she slipped the latex gloves from her hands._

_There was chuckle of delight from the pink haired woman on the table as she looked over at the woman who had been like a mother to her. She laid a hand to her still flat belly and smiled at her Shishou in gratitude._

_"I will remember to take them, Shishou. So much has been happening with the wedding that I haven't had a chance to get around to it."_

_Tsuande grunted._

_"Have you even told the prick that he is going to be a father?" Tsunade asked as she began to write things onto Sakura's medical chart._

_"Hm? No, I haven't."_

_"And why not?"_

_Sakura sighed as she sat up and rubbed her hand across her belly. She didn't want to reveal to her Shishou that she was afraid how Sasuke would react to finding out that he was going to become a father._

_"I planned on telling him after the honeymoon."_

_She watched as her mentor pursed her lips in annoyance before a look of pure professionalism crossed her features._

_She was once again reminded of how much she admired her mentor._

_"You're afraid he is going to back out of marrying if he knows you are pregnant, aren't you?"_

_Protest after protest died at her lips as she caught Tsunade's eye._

_"No, I am not afraid of that." she said softly as she twiddled her thumb._

_"Then what is it girl? Spit it out! There is no reason why you should keep this from your future husband, especially something like this."_

_Irritation shot through her veins as Tsunade's underlying accusation echoed throughout the room._

_"You think I cheated on Sasuke! Is that what it is, Shishou?"_

_Tsunade held up her hand in mild defeat. She knew better than to rile up a pregnant woman but this was something she needed to confirm for herself._

_"Calm down, Sakura. No one is accusing you of anything. I think it is better to enter this marriage with a clean slate than to have something like this on your mind. Sakura, you need to tell Sasuke about your pregnancy."_

_A small, happy smile slid across the pink haired woman's features as she looked up into her mentor's honey eyes._

_"I will, Shishou...after the wedding."_

_Tsunade watched in sadness as her apprentice got dressed and slipped from the small examination room with a happy smile on her features. She knew something major was going to happen at this wedding._

_She secretly hoped that her instinct was wrong but she recalled the way Sasuke and Ino stared at each other at the rehearsal dinner the night before._

_She had a bad feeling about this and when she had a bad feeling it was never a good thing._

_"God, I hope I am wrong."_

* * *

><p><em>The next time she saw her apprentice, her blood ran cold.<em>

_She never thought her apprentice was the type of woman who was suicidal. But, she understood the pain Sakura had gone through. Her best friend had run off with the love her life while she was left at the alter to pick up the pieces._

_It was in that moment, she hated Sasuke more than anything._

_How could he had done such a thing?_

_Hadn't he realized how many lives he had destroyed?_

_Of course he didn't._

_He was his father's son after all._

* * *

><p><em>When she glimpsed upon the heartbroken, shell-shocked, pink haired woman in the hospital, she had no idea who this person was.<em>

_This woman was NOT the apprentice she had molded after her own self._

_The Sakura Haruno she knew would never let something like this get to her._

_The Sakura Haruno she knew was strong mentally, as well as physically._

_The Sakura Haruno she knew would never hurt herself._

_The Sakura Haruno she knew would never try to take her own life when it was no longer her own._

_The Sakura Haruno she knew..she realized she never knew at all._

_The Sakura Haruno she knew was nothing but a figment of her imagination._

_She realized this just as soon as she delivered the news that the child she had wished for so long no longer existed in this world._

_She watched as the broken woman stared at the wall as tears streamed from her once vibrant green eyes._

_In all her years of medicine, Tsunade did something she never thought she would do._

_Sad tears slipped from her hazel eyes and down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her heartbroken Sakura._

_The Sakura she knew no longer existed._

_The woman formally known as Sakura Haruno was changed forever._

_Tsuande cried tears of sadness as two people died on the day of the supposed happiest day of her apprentice's life._

_To her, it was the worse day in existence._

* * *

><p><strong>Torn: Redux<strong>

**Chapter 16:**

****Boulevard Of Broken Dreams****

* * *

><p>"Sakura, get up this instant!" one blond haired, pig tailed beauty yelled at her best friend as she lay trapped beneath the covers.<p>

It was one thing to know that her best friend was depressed but for her to sulk all day long was no excuse. Uchiha or no Uchiha.

"Leave me alone, Temari." one lump named Sakura moaned into her pillow as it was snatched away from her face.

The pink haired woman groaned as the sunlight shined upon her features. She didn't want to get out of bed.

Not now or ever.

"Sakura, you have to go into work today. There is no way in hell Tsuande is going to allow you to miss another day. You have already been absent for almost a month."

Sakura growled in frustration as Temari snatched away the warm comfort of the comforter she had been wrapped in since the day HE left her.

"Temari, can't you call Tsunade and tell her I am still sick?" Sakura whined as she opened her jade eyes. She didn't have to look at her best friend to know that she wouldn't do such a thing.

"Sakura, you cannot avoid this thing with Itachi forever." Temari said quietly as she began to fold the comforter.

She could see the pink haired woman eyes widen as her words reached its mark.

"Temari, I'm not.." she began before she was cut off.

"Sakura, any idiot could tell that you like him."

The pink haired woman spluttered in indignation before Temari cut her off once again. "Something happened between you two the night of the charity event, didn't it?"

Sakura sat in silence as she watched her best friend's eyes widen in response.

Her heart clinched every single time she thought of the way she allowed Itachi to make love to her. She didn't regret it but she was not proud of her actions.

How could she have allowed herself to fall for another Uchiha male?

"Nothing happened, Temari."

"Bullshit." the blond blurted as she picked up an article of clothing laying on the ground.

Her green eyes narrowed as she eyes swept around the room once again. Sakura was obviously hurting about whatever she said to the Uchiha a month ago.

Sakura wouldn't tell her what was said but she knew it had to be something terrible for her to go into such a state once again.

"Believe what you want, Temari. Nothing is happening between Itachi and I."

Temari sighed as she tossed a pair of jeans into a laundry basket. She was really tired of dancing around this issue with Sakura. Now it was time for some tough love.

"Sakura, it is okay for you to love him, you know."

Stunned silence greeted her as she looked over at the shocked pink haired woman who seemed to be in her own little world. Did her words really have that much of an impact on her?

"She's right, you know." Another voice added as a second blond pigtailed woman walked into the room.

From her standpoint, Sakura began to feel overwhelmed. The feelings she had tried to push aside was clawing its way back to the surface. Could she really admit to herself that she was in love with Itachi?

"Sakura, look at me!" Ino shouted loudly as she glared at the pink haired woman who thought denial was the best place on the entire planet.

Jade eyes locked onto blue as all traces of anger and depression faded. She could feel Ino's sympathy as she gazed upon the blond. She could see the look of challenge in her eyes as she looked around her surroundings once again.

Was this Uchiha male worth going into such a depression?

"Sakura, listen to me. There is nothing wrong with you having feelings for Itachi. It is perfectly natural given that he is nice man." Ino began as she sat on the bed next to her best friend.

She could feel the heat radiating off her best friend as the words "Itachi" was mentioned.

Could it be that Sakura harbored deeper feelings for him than she thought?

"Sakura?" Temari said quietly. "Are you in love with Itachi?"

There it was.

The question they all wanted to ask.

How could she truly answer that question without sounding like a complete liar?

"I don't know." came the pink haired woman's response.

As she wrapped her arms around her slim frame, she couldn't help but to ask herself the same thing.

Was she really in love with Itachi?

She already knew the answer to that question.

Now all she had to do was accept the answer.

* * *

><p>"From what I can see, Uchiha. You are doing remarkably well for a man who is on the brink of death." Tsunade remarked as she removed the metal stethoscope from her patient's bare chest.<p>

As he stood to button his shirt once again, his gazed shifted over to the amber eyed woman who had taken it upon herself to care from him during _Sakura's,_ I mean, _Dr. Haruno's_ absence.

"Tsunade, I do not need this right now." the dark haired man stated as he slid his arm into his expensive jacket.

He could see the wheels turning in the blond's head as her eyes burned brightly.

"Uchiha, I should kill you myself for what you have done to my student." she growled as she took a step in his direction threateningly. "Because of you, she is afraid of returning to work. If you hurt her, I swear Itachi, I'll...

"I did no such thing."

"Hn" Tsunade grumbled as if she did not believe his words.

The dark haired man sighed in response. "It is she who is running from me."

Tsunade snorted in laughter as she watched a glimmer of sadness appear in her unofficial godson's eyes.

She wondered just what happened between Itachi and Sakura to make him appear so gloomy, or gloomier than usual.

"Itachi, I know this is not my business but do you like my apprentice?"

Silence filled the room, as the dark haired man continued to stare at the wall solemnly. She saw a glimmer of something in his eyes before it slid beneath a mask of indifference once again.

"No." he answered flatly.

As the answer to her question slid past his lips, Tsunade began to pick up her chart to leave the room. Before she could reach the door, three words stopped her progress completely.

"I love her."

Silence.

Tsuande felt her eyes grow large as she absorbed his words.

Itachi was in love?

What the hell?

How in the hell did that happen?

Tsuande turned but could only stare at her godson uncomprehendingly as her chart fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Explain. Now."

* * *

><p>"Teme, are you sure about this?"<p>

"As sure as I will ever be, Dobe." the dark haired man answered as they pulled into the familiar circular driveway. He could only stare at the house in mild surprise as he realized how much the outside had changed.

"I don't think she will be happy to see you, Teme." Naruto remarked as his blue eyes gazed upon the house sadly.

He felt his heart pang with guilt as he thought back to the devastation written upon Sakura's features as she watched her best friend and fiance walk into the church hand in hand after the ceremony was over.

He would never forget the look in her eyes as her world crashed to her feet.

Even though the event in question happened over a year ago, he still felt immense guilt for not telling Sakura what he knew about his best friend.

"Teme, maybe you should wait until another time."

"Hn." Sasuke answered in response before he opening his car door. As his Italian leather shoes touched the concrete he was reminded of the reason why he was there.

_'Ino.'_

He was there to save his marriage.

He wasn't going to let Ino go.

He loved her and she did belong to him after-all.

She was his property.

* * *

><p>The smell of honeysuckle drifted from the closed shower door as one pink haired woman closed her eyes in frustration.<p>

Temari's question continued to bother her as she she continued to lather the shampoo into silky locks.

Would it be so wrong if she loved Itachi?

He was a kind and gentle man. Everything Sasuke wasn't.

She closed her eyes once again as she imagined the look in his eyes as he made love to her again that last time.

He had been so gentle, so wonderful, so...

No. This was wrong.

Before she could finish her thought, a bubble in stomach arose as she fought to control the sudden urge to vomit.

Surprise lined her features as she quickly stumbled from the shower and to the toilet where she promptly emptied the contents of her small belly. A minute passed before she able to stand without the need vomit.

"What the hell was that?" she muttered to herself as she wiped her mouth with a small towel.

Something akin to panic stirred in her abdomen as she laid a hand against her flat belly.

She never threw up.

The only time she could recall ever throwing up was when she found out she was...

"No fucking way." she mumbled softly as she took in her reflection against the full length mirror stationed behind her closed bathroom door.

Bright pink locks mixed with shampoo and a wet body gazed back at her as she stared back in the mirror. Even though her skin was normally pretty pale, a warm glow seemed to envelop her features. She hadn't seen a glow like that since...

_'Fuck.'_

Her swift mind calculated to the last time she experienced a cycle.

Panic and a series of confusing emotions stirred in her gut as she realized that her last cycle had been over a month ago. In fact, she hadn't had a cycle since the night with Itachi.

_'Double fuck.'_

"Don't panic." she mumbled to herself as she began to pace nervously in the large bathroom.

Oh who was she kidding?

She was already in full panic mode.

She did the first thing that came to her mind.

She cried.

Whether or not those tears were in happiness or sadness was something she had not yet decided.

* * *

><p>The sound of a loud thump brought one, bright eyed. pigtailed blond running from her room down the hall.<p>

Fear was evident on her features as she ran past the multiple doors leading to Sakura's room.

Did something happen?

"Sakura!" she screamed as kicked the door open.

The sound of crying reached her ears as she looked over the pink haired woman who sat on the edge of the large tub. Temari took a cautious step toward the woman.

"Sakura?"

No response.

"Sak?"

The sound of sniffles reached her ears as bloodshot jade eyes locked onto a shocked teal.

"What's the matter?" Temari asked as she watched the pure joy light her friend's features.

"Nothing. Finally, at last, something is right."

A pale eyebrow rose in surprise. What in the hell just happen? Did she just not see her best friend crying her eyes out over something not only twenty seconds ago?

"What in the hell happen?"

"Temari, I...love him."

From her standpoint, she could only watch as happiness slid across her friend's features.

What the devil?

Wasn't Sakura just protesting against her feelings for Itachi? How did she come to the conclusion she loved him while in the shower?

A hint of worry invaded her mind. Was Sakura becoming "unstable" once again?

"Don't give me that look Temari. I am not crazy." Sakura said calmly as she rose to her feet.

Temari followed her movements as the pink haired woman exited the bathroom and made her way towards her large closet.

Confusion was evident on her face as she watched the woman remove her favorite pair of jeans and heels from her closet.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

"I am going shopping."

Blond eyebrows rose in minor surprise as she watched Sakura pull her still wet strands into a high ponytail.

_'What in the world was going on?'_

"But, why are you shopping? I had to drag you from bed no less than an hour ago!"

"I'm pregnant."

It seemed as if the world had paused on its axis as the blond stared at the pink haired woman in shock.

_'Pregnant? The hell?'_

"How?"

A pastel eyebrow rose in amusement as she watched her best friend struggle with her words. This wasn't her first time seeing Temari flustered, but it amused her to no end when it did happen, especially since the blond seemed to be unflappable at all times.

"Do I really need to explain it Temari?" she sighed. "You see when a man and a woman like each other and..."

"Cut the shit, Sakura. What I mean is, how did this happen? Is the Uchiha the father?"

A flutter of excitement exploded in her stomach as new possibilities came to her mind. She had always wanted to be a mother. It wasn't until her first miscarriage that her dream of having a child died.

She was scared but she was excited all at the same time.

She was sure her nerves would settle once she told Itachi about the ba ...

"Well shit." she blurted as her mind screeched to a halt.

How could she had forgotten that Itachi was dying? She was so caught up in her own grief that she conveniently forgot that she was supposed to be helping him!

"God damnit!" she mumbled to herself as she slipped her shirt over her wet locks and slid her feet into the heels she had placed on the floor. She continued to dress hurriedly as her blond friend continued to look on in shock.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

Sakura continued to dress silently as a million thoughts swirled through her mind. She had to get to the office to talk to Tsunade about Itachi's case. Her mind continued to race as she sat down and brushed some light concealer against her cheeks.

She caught Temari's eye in the mirror before going back to her task at hand.

"Temari, I can't talk right now. All you need to know is there's a medical case that I have been neglecting and I need to take care of it. To answer your question, yes I am pregnant. No, I haven't done a test. Yes, Itachi is the father and no, I haven't told him."

The room was quiet as Temari continued to watch the woman in silence.

She could see the worried lines in her friend's features as she rose to her feet and picked up her Coach handbag.

"Take a test before you tell him you are pregnant, Sakura." Temari said quietly.

Her teal eyes reflected sadness as she thought back to the last time she had been pregnant. Sakura had been so happy at the time. She would only hate for the same thing to happen once again.

"I will." she said softly before walking swiftly from the room.

"Good." Temari answered swiftly as she fell into step with her best friend. The two women continued down the hallway in silence before Temari spoke once again.

"If you are then that brat is going to be so spoiled."

A laugh erupted from the pinkette as the two women walked down the steps. The two women were on the last two steps before Temari spotted something that made her stop in her tracks.

Two men stood at the front door as Ino continued to yell loudly.

She watched as Sakura stopped short and eyed the two men in surprise.

"Naruto...Sasuke...what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>"I think I am going to be sick." Ino moaned as she gripped her stomach in pain. She could only stare back at the two men who stood in the doorway in anger. She loved Naruto like a brother but she secretly wondered why the blond never stood up to his best friend.<p>

"What are you two doing here?" Sakura enunciated slowly as if speaking to a small child.

She caught a flash of hesitation in Naruto's eyes before he stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"Sakura-chan, I am sorry for bothering you but Teme had something he needed to talk to you and Ino about."

She pursed her lips in a tight line as she glared at the dark haired man who had made her life a living hell.

"So, what you do you want, Sasuke?" she snapped as Ino stood on the other side of her glaring at the two men.

"Sakura-chan, you should know that Teme didn't mean to hurt you...he couldn't help it..." Naruto began as he caught the green eyes staring back at him in fury.

Ino continued to glare at the two men in disdain as she looked over at Sasuke who seemed to be looking back at her with a blank expression. She was curious as to how Naruto was going to explain to her how Sasuke didn't _mean_ to cheat.

Temari scoffed before walking down the last step and taking a seat upon the sofa. She could feel the tension building within the room and decided to stay for the sake of stopping a premature death from happening.

"Naruto, if you could stop defending Sasuke right now then it would be greatly appreciated."

"But, Sakura-chan, Teme is ..."

"A bastard, a cheat, the scum of the Earth?" Ino finished helpfully as her blue eyes blazed.

The tension in the room expanded once again as the words left the blond's lips. She could see Sasuke's eyes narrow as her words hit its mark. Good, she wanted to see him hurt. He absolutely deserved it.

"I am not the scum of the Earth." Sasuke gritted out as three pairs of eyes glared at him.

"You could have fooled me." Temari laughed as looked at the man who destroyed the woman she had called her best friend.

"Then what are you, may I ask?" Sakura said quietly as her fingers brushed her flat tummy.

An overwhelming feeling of peace filled her as she looked back at the man she had once loved.

She realized within that moment that she no longer loved the man in front of her. She loved the man who had made love to her over and over again without fail and filled her mind with peace.

She truly did love him.

"I am bipolar."

Silence ensued as four pairs of eyes looked back at him. Three pairs looked back in absolute shock and one pair looked back with a proud glint hidden within its depths.

"That's it? That's your excuse!" Ino screeched loudly, as she stalked forward.

Naruto backed away as the tension within the room exploded at Ino's words.

"You cheat on me and conveniently use the excuse of being bipolar to disregard what you did! Understand this Sasuke! I took my vows before my family and God seriously! I will not allow you to cheat on me and think it is okay because you have a mental illness. If anything, you should have told me about this before we got married! At least then I would have known what type of person you really were!"

Silence.

"Ino." Sakura said quietly.

The blond fell silent as pink haired woman walked over to where the dark haired Uchiha stood. She could see the tremble within her friend's frame as she faced the man who had once been her pride and joy.

"Sasuke, there is something I need to get off my chest. Since you revealed a secret you have held so long, even during our relationship then I think it is fair that I reveal my own. Before I begin, I only ask you not to say anything until after I am finished."

Silence ensued until a blond male spoke softly.

"Sakura-chan, Teme wouldn't say a word. That's a promise of a lifetime, dattebayo!"

The pink haired woman smiled softly before she took a deep breath. After all this time, she was finally doing what she should have done so long ago. Tsunade was right. She should have told Sasuke this a long time ago.

"I was pregnant." she said softly as two pairs of eyes widened. She took a moment to note the surprised look in Sasuke's eyes before they disappeared under a mask of indifference.

"On our wedding day, I was pregnant. It had been my intention to tell you after our honeymoon. I was so excited when I found out. I was three months." she said quietly as she pushed a pastel strand behind her ear. She closed her eyes to keep her tears at bay as she recounted her tale.

She needed to do this.

She needed to tell him how she really felt.

She wanted to let him know the extent of the damage he had done.

"That night, after our failed wedding, I decided then and there that I no longer wanted to live."

She heard a soft gasp from behind her but she continued even though her voice trembled.

She needed to stay strong.

"That night I locked myself into my home and slit my wrists..."

A grunt of disapproval exploded through the air as her jade eyes opened to angry charcoal eyes glaring back at her.

She swallowed a lump at her throat and continued her story but this time she kept her eyes open and on the man who loved to see her hurt.

"After ten minutes, I figured out that I hadn't cut deep enough..." she paused as she tried to recall the memory of that night.

"After I cut myself, I swallowed 12 Tylenol pills as a result."

She could only stare as she watched Sasuke's face morph into a look of pain. She watched in fascination as his eyes seemed to mist over in emotion. She made note of his expression before continuing with her story.

"Apparently, Tsuande was worried about me and decided to pay me a visit. I don't remember much of what happened that night but Tsunade and Shizune insists that when they found me, I was choking on my own vomit."

She watched as Naruto took a step forward with a tear at his cheek. She held her hand up before he could take another step forward. She had to get this off her chest while she still had a chance.

"I was a mess. When I woke on that first day, the first thing I asked for was you. But, apparently you were no where to be found so I was on my own. Tsunade came in an hour later and told me that my child...the baby I had always wanted was here no longer."

A choked sob escaped as she looked back into Sasuke's stunned eyes. She could hear Ino crying softly in the background as she took another deep breath. She had to finish this once and for all. For the sake of herself as well as her unborn child.

"I was destroyed, Sasuke. I was a mess. For a while, my therapist spoke of admitting me to a psychiatric facility."

She swallowed the lump at her throat as her hands trembled.

"I am telling you this because I don't want you to make the same mistake. Sasuke, I loved you. I loved you so much that it hurt. I mean, it physically hurt."

"Sakura."

"No, Sasuke I need to get this off my chest. You. Broke. Me. There is no other way to describe it. For the longest time, I blamed myself. I went over every single conversation we ever had within my mind and I tried to recall what made you do what you did."

"I am sorry."

She looked up in shock as the dark haired man looked back at her with a glint of sadness in his eyes. She knew in her own way Sasuke was hurting also.

"I don't want your sorry."

She paused as the dark haired Uchiha tensed once again. She knew he was anticipating her next words.

Everyone was.

"You have the chance...another opportunity to be the man who was there for the woman he loves."

She turned her head to the right to witness the blond haired woman crying into Temari's shoulder. She knew Ino would never forgive her for revealing her secret but she knew Ino would be making the biggest mistake her life by not allowing her child to know its father, even though he was an ass.

"Ino is pregnant, Sasuke."

Naruto spluttered to life as Sakura smiled softly as a look of fascination and pure joy crossed Sasuke's features.

She could see the joy in eyes even as he struggled to fight it.

"Sakura, I..."

She held up a hand. "I will never forgive you for the things you said to me the night of the charity event, Sasuke. To disrespect the woman you almost made your wife was a crushing low. I can forget about you being bipolar but I will never forgive you."

"Sakura-chan, Teme is..."

"No, Naruto. You cannot fix everything for Sasuke. He is an adult who needs to be held accountable for his actions."

"You were locked in an embrace with my brother. What was I supposed to think?"

Sakura sighed sadly as the event in question flooded her mind.

Even if she found a way to forgive Sasuke for what he had done she would never forget it no matter what he did.

"It doesn't matter what you are supposed to think. In the end, it all came together anyway."

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan? Does this mean that you forgive Teme?"

"No." she paused. "But, I am willing to put aside our differences."

"Hn."

"Sakura-chan, why are you doing this? Don't you hate the bastard for doing this to you?"

Sakura paused in her thoughts before answering the blond. She needed her next statement to be clear and concise so she could get to Itachi. She had to tell him how she really felt.

"I do not hate him but despise everything he stands for."

"Hn."

The sound after that statement was the sound of Ino's sobs from the corner. It was at this time where an observer on the conversation began to speak.

"Well, great! Now that this little conversation is over Sakura has to run." Temari cut in before the dark haired man could utter one word. She knew Sakura was in a hurry to speak to the elder Uchiha about the precious "bundle of joy."

"Yes, I have to go now."

"Sakura-chan!" The blond haired male, stepped forward with a mask of sadness upon his features. Her heart ache to hug the man who had once been like a brother to her.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"I am so sorry for everything that has happened. Do you um forgive me?"

Bright, emerald gazed upon sad blue before a sad smile lined her features.

"Only time will tell, Naruto. You must not force these kinds of things."

"Sakura-chan, I..."

"Next time, Naruto." Temari cut in before grabbing the pink haired woman by the arm and steering her toward the front door.

The sound of heels scrapping against hardwood floor was the only sound heard as the blond continued the strong arm the pink haired woman until the front door slammed behind them.

A sigh escaped the two women as they sucked in the fresh air.

"That was intense." Temari muttered, as she began walking toward Sakura's car.

She paused when she realized that the pink haired woman was not following.

"Sakura, you okay?"

A sigh escaped the pink haired woman as she leaned her head back against the front door. Temari could see the woman tremble as tears slipped from her jade eyes.

She knew this moment was the hardest moment Sakura had ever experienced and she was proud of her.

It was not easy to stand in front of the man you once loved and reveal such a painful event.

She once again admired her best friend for her bravery.

_'Would she be able to reveal another truth to the man she loved now or would she run away like she always does?'  
><em>

"One down and one more to go."

Temari smiled at her friend as she took a step forward towards her car. She was proud of her friend for finally letting go of the man who didn't love her the way a man should.

She smiled evilly as the image of Sakura and Itachi making out in her office invaded her mind.

Oh what fun she would have in retelling this story someday.

* * *

><p>"Itachi, I understand you mean well but are you sure about this?"<p>

"Hn." The elder Uchiha answered as he opened the door leading out into the hallway.

For a moment, inner peace filled him as he thought back to the conversation with his friends Kisame, Shisui, and Deidra a few weeks prior. It was with the help of Shisui that he realized how he really felt for the pink haired woman.

The feelings he felt around her was something he had never felt before.

To be honest, it unnerved him and put his mind on the edge.

"Itachi, if she finds out then what do you want me to tell her?"

He paused as she straightened his navy tie.

The words he wanted to say to her wanted to fall from his lips but his mind wouldn't allow him to say it.

"Simply tell her that I am sorry we were out of time."


	19. Whenever, Wherever, Whatever

_A/N: Hello there! No, you are not delusional and no your computer is not broken. Yes, this is an update. I have returned to finally finish this story. It has been a very long time._

_In all honesty, this story was discontinued in my mind a long time ago from a lack of inspiration but due to a recent influx of messages about this story, I decided to come back to this story.I reread it and absolutely hated my previous writing of this fic. But, I wanted to go ahead and finish it so here we are. Many of you may notice that my writing style has changed quite a bit from the beginning and for that I apologize. Maybe someday I will come back and rewrite it but for now this story is finished in my mind. Thank you to everyone who may have read, stalked, or even glanced at this story. It has been a long ride. As always, I value your input and reviews but it is no longer necessary. But, you can leave one if you want :). As I said before, I am a bit rusty so please forgive the many mistakes or inconsistencies. Thanks again for everything and enjoy. **Also, Don't forget tissues**. This one might be a tear-jerker._

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Eighteen years one hundred and forty days ago...<strong>

_She could only stare in mild shock at the pictures that arrived in the mail a few moments prior._

_Somewhere inside, she could feel herself crumble, break, and deteriorate all at the same time._

_'How was that possible?'_

_There was a strange sense of isolation as she continued to look at the pictures...of her husband...in bed with another woman._

_In her minds' eye, she kicked herself for not noticing the change earlier._

_Fugaku had been acting strange for months but she never paid it any mind. She had figured he was stressed from running the company._

_She had never imagined it had been due to another woman._

_Bitter tears filled her eyes as she finally stood up from the floor. She had just brushed the dust off her skirt when she turned and met the eyes of her thirteen year old son._

_She could only kick herself for being seen as weak as Itachi continued to stare with her with something akin to sadness in his dark eyes._

_She knew her son was particularly sensitive to other's emotions. She would even go far enough to call him insanely perceptive._

_She quickly swiped at the tears accumulating in her eyes as she smiled at her son in sadness._

_"Mother, I am sorry."_

_She tilted her head in minor confusion as she continued to stare back at her son._

_'What on Earth did her son do in which he needed to apologize for?'_

_"There is no need to apologize Itachi. I do not even know what you are apologizing for."_

_She continued to eye her son before a flash of something crossed his dark eyes. She had never seen her son so serious before._

_In all honesty, it scared her._

_"Itachi-chan, what is going on?"_

_Silence lingered in the shadows as Mikoto Uchiha finally took a seat._

_She could see the tears in her son's eyes as his eyes moved down to the pictures in her hands._

_For a moment, she forgot she had them in her hands._

_A look of resignation crossed Itachi's features before his eyes hardened once again. It was only during this moment where Mikoto finally noticed the change in her once silent teenaged son._

_"Mother...there is something I need to tell you..."_

_Little did anyone know just how much those words would demolish everything the Uchiha clan once stood for._

* * *

><p><strong>Torn: Redux<strong>

**Chapter 19**

**Whenever, Wherever, Whatever**

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura considered herself a reasonable person.<p>

She believed in logic.

She lived by logic.

She breathed logic.

She truly believed that logic was the only way to handle a situation.

In her profession, she was called a "woman of science." She couldn't accept things without the cold, hard facts right in front of her eyes.

It was with this reason why her mind refused to believe what her shishou was telling her. Her mind seemed to be blocking things out. Or rather, she chose to block such things out.

She gazed at the envelope that graced her hands before gazing out of the window once again.

Inside, she could feel her heart cracking. The blood from her broken heart seemed to rush to her ears with such a velocity that she was almost not able to breathe.

She had rushed into the hospital in a panic as she finally located her shishou. After everything that happened with Sasuke, she was finally able to move on with Itachi at her side. She had rushed to Tsuande with every intent of coming up with a medical plan to help him in every single way possible.

She had located Tsuande just in time for Tsuande to give her the brush off and the assurance of not having to worry about Itachi's case ever again.

It wasn't until Tsuande recounted her previous visit with Itachi only an hour before did she understand the severity of the situation.

Her shishou, her mentor, her friend, her second mother was telling her that Itachi was leaving Konoha with every intention of never returning.

She couldn't fault him for it after the way she treated him but her heart screamed for its release.

Why couldn't she accept this?

Was it because she finally figured out that she loved him?

After everything she had been through.

Why did shitty things continue to happen to her?

Was she cursed?

First Sasuke. Now Itachi.

Was she destined to be attached to attractive, emotionally unavailable guys for the rest of her days?

"Sakura? Are you listening to me?" Tsuande blurted out in annoyance, as she continued to eye the young woman who she saw as a second daughter.

She could see the shock in her young apprentices' eyes but there was nothing she could do. She had sworn to Itachi that she would not reveal his location to Sakura...at least not until that fateful moment.

He wanted her to find him when she was ready to accept him.

Not because he was ill but because she cared for him the way he cared for her.

* * *

><p>Tsuande sighed as she continued to watch the young woman gaze out the window in complete heartbreak.<p>

It was a long time since she seen such a look on Sakura's face.

And she hated every single moment of it.

An idea began to take shape in her mind as she pushed away the nagging thought that she should reveal Itachi's location just so the two could find some closure.

Despite her many drinking binges and some bouts of dementia, Tsuande wasn't stupid.

She knew her apprentice had fallen for the dark haired man the minute they walked into the charity ball together.

A person would have to be either blind, deaf, or dumb to not notice the sparks between the two.

Obviously, Sasuke had been a factor but not too much of a factor if Itachi had fallen for Sakura anyway.

"Shishou…" A quiet voice inquired. "Did he at least look healthy?"

A bitter burst of laughter almost exploded from her throat, as she continued to eye her former student.

"Would you really like to know, Sakura? Or would you rather forget about him for a month again while you pull yourself together? Did you forget that he was dealing with a death sentence or were you too busy shagging him to care?"

She watched in silent glee as bright emerald eyes lit up with such fire that she had to turn away to keep from laughing.

Itachi was correct.

Sakura eyes gave away any and everything she was thinking.

Whether she wanted them to or not.

A beat of silence continued before a growl of anger erupted from the woman behind her.

"How dare you?" A furious utter burst forward from the pink haired doctor.

An infuriated screech filled the room as the sound of clacking heels moved in front of her. She could only watch in amusement as her former student glared at her.

She looked absolutely furious which in turn was a good thing.

"How dare you stand here and imply that I did not care for Itachi? He was my patient. My responsibility! Sure, I may have been a shitty doctor for a while but I realize that I had to get myself together! How could I be his doctor when I almost married his brother? Do you realize how crazy that made me?"

Tsuande continued to watch the young woman as she began to pace the floor in front of her eyes.

Of course she knew how crazy this situation made her.

She had front row seats to her self-destruction.

Inwardly, Tsuande sighed.

Sakura could really over think things when she put her mind to it.

Sakura continued to pace until Tsuande noticed the indent developing in her very expensive carpet.

Tsunade rolled her eyes in minor irritation.

The two obviously had things to work on if Sakura was feeling this way about his departure.

With a groan, she did the one thing she shouldn't have done.

She decided to intervene and play the role she was destined to play.

Drunken matchmaker.

* * *

><p>There was something comforting about the idea of packing.<p>

When one looked closer, they could see the tick of absolute frustration on his face as he continued to help his younger cousin pack.

Sure, he knew Itachi was doing it to avoid a woman but there was nothing he could do about that.

At the age of 34, the fresh-faced, curly haired Uchiha ran a hand over his unruly locks as he continued to add things to the box of personal items Itachi possessed.

He was lucky that he was his favorite cousin otherwise he would have told him to stick a senbon up his ass.

The sound of a door closing was the only indication he had before his pale cousin entered the doorway of the half empty home.

He noted the bags under his baby cousin's eyes and filed it away for later.

He hated seeing Itachi in such pain, whether it was physical or mental.

Even though he never actually said the words, he knew Itachi hated himself for the death of his parents.

If he hadn't revealed his father's secret to his mother, then things probably wouldn't have happened the way it did.

He knew Itachi saw his death as a way to atone for his sins but he knew Itachi did not want to hear such things.

He simply continued to live his life on borrowed time even though he had the capacity to be happy someday.

The beginnings of a headache entered the cusp of his mind as he watched Itachi peel off his suit jacket and move to the edge of the bed.

He knew something was wrong before Itachi began to cough.

He could only watch in sadness as Itachi almost doubled over in coughs and the blood dribbled from his lips. With a sigh, he rose to his feet, to get a cup of water.

It was something he was used to.

With a sad sigh, he realized that it was something he never should have been used to.

* * *

><p>"Maybe you should tell her that you love her." Shisui blurted as he handed his younger cousin the small glass of water.<p>

He could see the pool of blood at his cousin lips before turning away in sorrow.

He hated to be around when Itachi had one of his coughing fits. It only made it harder and harder to accept that his cousin was dying.

Or rather he was allowing himself to die.

He had thought a month ago when Sakura had forced her way into his life, Itachi was beginning to live again but when he asked about the young woman once again, he was hurt to hear that she did not share his feelings.

He was puzzled at first because he recalled seeing her at Sasuke's wedding to that blond chick.

He could see the attraction oozing off them the minute they hit the dance floor.

He never understood the appeal but that was something he kept to himself.

"She does not share my feelings." A soft voice said quietly as he set that glass onto the small dressing table.

A small frowned lined Itachi's face as he was reminded of his conversation with Tsunade. He had specifically asked her not to reveal his location to Sakura.

He wanted her to be with him because she wanted to be.

Not because of obligation.

Not out of some twisted sense of loyalty but because she loved him.

Just like he loved her.

Sure, he was hesitant of his feelings for her because he never allowed himself to feel these type of things but there was something about her that called to his inner soul.

That night, after they had made love countless times, he held her in his arms and just stared at her until he eventually fell asleep.

He had never done that before.

Fell in love.

All in one night.

Who was he to force his feelings upon her?

He knew she was still confused about her feelings for Sauce...so he was giving her all the time she needed even if he ran out of time while waiting for her.

It was a risky move but it was one he was willing to take.

She was worth it.

* * *

><p>His cousin, Shisui, did not understand his reasoning but it was not one for him to explain. It was rather one he wanted to live with for the rest of his days.<p>

As he continued to sit, an overwhelming feeling of fatigue began to overtake him as he looked over at this cousin who seemed to be eyeing him in concern.

"Shisui, I would like to rest for a bit before my flight. Thank you for your assistance." He said formally before laying back into the soft bed.

His cousins' look of concern was the last face he saw before he closed his eyes.

His last thought was Sakura.

As always.

* * *

><p>It had took her less than 15 minutes to reach his home when she drove at top speed.<p>

She knew her car was considered by many a sports car, but she knew never the meaning of the term as she sped through the streets at 115mph.

It took some begging, some groveling, and many tears before her Shishou broke down and gave her Itachi's home address.

She had finally allowed it to slip that she was pregnant during the conversation that finally broke Tsuande down.

Her mentor knew how much she wanted a baby especially after the circumstances surrounding her last pregnancy.

As the large estate came into view, she finally began to slow down to a reasonable pace.

She knew she had broken many traffic laws to get there but she no longer cared.

This was something she needed to do for herself as well as her unborn child.

She no longer cared about Sasuke or Ino.

_'Fuck them.'_

She just wanted Itachi.

She just wanted him.

As she finally came to complete stop and shut off the engine, she continued to look at the estate in awe.

His home was beautiful.

She could easily imagine their future pink haired, onyx eyed son running around in the front yard.

She gathered her dwindling courage as best as she could before opening the car door.

This was something she needed to do and she needed to do it before it was too late.

She wasn't going to allow this opportunity to slide from her clutches once again.

She squared her shoulders and said a silent prayer before she walked up to the front step, it was now or never.

Before she could ring the doorbell, she recalled the small envelope Tsuande had given her when she told her that Itachi was leaving.

She had forgotten to open it.

As she stood on the quiet doorstep, she finally opened the letter Tsuande had claimed Itachi to be given to her.

With a sigh, she opened the letter and began to read.

Within moments, tears sprang to her eyes.

The three words jumped out at her before their meaning could take effect. Did he really mean such a thing?

She had to find out.

With newfound confidence, she rang the doorbell. She had never been so sure of anything in her entire life.

She had finally accepted what her mind had been telling her since the day she met him.

She was in love with Itachi Uchiha.

Now all she had to do was tell him….only if he would still have her.

.

* * *

><p>The sound of the doorbell awakened him from his position on the sofa as he began to move towards the door.<p>

As he began to wipe the sleep from his eyes, he tried to remember the last visitor Itachi had.

_'Was it that stalker Tobi again?'_

The restraining order was enforced for 1000 feet!

He peered through the peep hole before his dark eyes widened to the size of saucers.

A cheesy grin began to cover his features as he wondered how quickly he could reach his Iphone 7 plus in time.

He was sure this would be a joyous reunion.

Now all he had to do was sit back and record.

With his smirk planted firmly in place, he finally answered the sound of the ringing door.

He knew that somewhere in heaven Mikoto Uchiha was smiling down with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>'I feel refreshed' <em>was the first thought that entered his mind as he finally opened his sleep deprived eyes.

It only took a moment to reorient himself as he began to sit up.

He could see the sun starting to set out of his far right window as he used his left hand to remove his dark locks from his eyes.

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" A soft female voice asked in satisfaction.

He stiffened at the sound of her voice.

Her voice was the one he longed for and dreaded all at the same time.

"Why are you here, Haruno Sakura?" He questioned as he stood to turn toward the young woman who sat on the bed where he had just occupied.

_'How long had she been here?_' He wondered.

Silence lingered before she began to speak. When she did, it was not the words he was expecting to hear.

"I love you, Itachi Uchiha." She cut into his thoughts boldly.

His mind screeched to an abrupt stop as he watched her.

He could see the confidence in her eyes as she continued to stare at him boldly. He raised an eyebrow in mild amusement.

"Why?"

She gulped.

"Why what?"

Hn. I do not like to repeat myself. Why do you love me? Is it because you pity me?"

Tears began to fill her bright emerald orbs. She held up her hand in an attempt to cut off his hurtful words.

"I don't pity you, Itachi. It's the way you make me feel."

A scoff escaped his lips before he took another step in her direction. She could only stare into his emotionless eyes as he continued to stare at her as if peering into her soul.

"Is it because of the way I make you scream and moan or because I remind you of Sasuke?" He asked quietly.

She growled in anger as if he has struck her.

"I don't love you because of Sasuke or the fantastic fuck we had!" She screeched.

His face remained emotionless as he continued to stare. There was so many things running through his mind at the moment. A part of him was proud and somewhat annoyed that she called their one night in his office "A fantastic fuck." He had not thought of it as such.

He had considered it a connection of their mind, their bodies, their souls...

He inwardly sighed.

Unfortunately, she still didn't get it.

How unfortunate.

A nagging voice in his mind, which ironically sounded like Shisui, voiced the question he wanted to ask the minute he realized she was next to him in his bed.

"You opened the envelope….did you?"

Silence.

A soft, defeated sigh reached his ears as her face fell.

"I did."

"You do realize that I asked Tsuande to hold on to that envelope until after my death."

He could only watch as the delicious green fire lit up her bright eyes once again.

That was the one thing he loved about her most.

Her eyes.

"I think that is unfair Itachi!"

Instead of answering her statement, he decided to go for the obvious question.

"How did you enter my home? Did my annoying cousin allow you in?"

An angry glare was his anger as he continued to stare at her in silence.

"In fact, he did!"

"Hn."

He could only watched in amusement as her face morphed into something akin to a horror movie.

He knew she despised one syllabled expressions.

"Do not try to change the subject! Your letter….you stated that you loved me. Was it true?"

Silence continued to linger as the man in question continued to battle with his thoughts.

As much as he wanted to love her, he did not want to plague her with his ill health.

"Ah."

A sad smile crossed her features before her green eyes filled with tears. A small pang filled his heart as he recalled her sad smile at his brother's wedding.

It was the same one she was giving him now.

One filled with absolute heartbreak.

Inwardly, he cringed. There was no sense of putting her through misery for no reason.

"I am in love with you, Haruno Sakura."

Silence lingered before a loud thump exploded outside of his bedroom door. He was fairly sure his cousin had just fainted.

Silence.

"Itachi...I...I'm pregnant" She whispered softly as she began to stare down at her hands as if it was the most fascinating thing in existence.

Somewhere inside, he felt his heart burst with bittersweet happiness. The woman he loved had just told him that she was pregnant and carrying his future child.

Even though his body was dying, he knew had to somehow to keep fighting for preserve their love.

Their product of their creation.

Their child.

"If you would have me, I would like to be allowed to become your husband." He said tenderly before cupping her soft cheek.

He could see the tears pool and glisten in her bright apple orbs before she finally looked up.

He could see the hesitation but he understood.

She was not yet prepared for marriage but someday she would be.

He only hoped his body would make it until that moment.

He watched as tears slipped from her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around him in the tightest hug. He could barely breathe but he knew this was the only way she knew how to express what she was feeling.

Understood it all.

Most of all...he understood her...

"I love you, Itachi." She whispered as she laid her head against his lean shoulder.

An overwhelming since of fatigue and vertigo began to overtake him again as he finally sat down with the love of his life in his arms.

"Haruno, you are making a mess of things." He chided as he wiped the salty tears from her eyes.

She gave a soft smile before pressing her lips to his.

The kiss was sweet and lighthearted as Itachi began to lay back. The fatigue he had been feeling a few moments prior began to press down on his body. With a soft smile to the woman in his arms, he kissed her head in preparation of another nap even though he had just awakened.

"Come now...let us sleep. Things would be better tomorrow." He whispered in contentment.

The woman in his arms muttered her consent as he began to fall into the splintering world of darkness...

Her soft but beautiful smile was the last thing...he remembered...

To him, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

* * *

><p>A shock of cold during the night awakened her from her slumber as she looked up at the man who was now the center of her world. Even though they hadn't talked much, she knew without a doubt he felt the same way about her as she did about him.<p>

It made her blissfully happy.

A small laugh left her lips as she leaned down to kiss her sleeping prince.

It was the cold skin of his lips that startled her awake.

Her mind flew into over-drive as she finally began to shake him.

Her heart began to tumble as she felt for the pulse at his neck.

Her heart froze in her chest as she realized that she could not feel a thing.

It was her worst fear.

Itachi wasn't breathing...

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yes, I know this is a terrible way to end this fic so I am debating on an epilogue. I know we can pretty much assume what happens next but as you all know I like to keep people on their toes with might be an epilogue posted very soon if I can find the time. Thank you again for sticking with me throughout this story._


End file.
